Light in the Darkness
by vcln
Summary: POST ECLIPSE... Two Cullen members are faced to deal with heart-break and betrayal and find comfort in one another. I'm not very good at summaries but please give it a try. my first fanfic. THANK YOU AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED. THAT BELONGS TO THE GREAT, THE ONE AND ONLY: STEPHANIE MEYER.**

**SAVING BELLA.**

**CHAPTER ONE.**

**Esme's POV.**

"Oh Carlisle, what has happened to this family? How could Edward do this? How could he hurt Bella this way?"

For what seemed like the millionth time that night I held on to the sleeping girl in my hands a little tighter. It hurt me to see my precious daughter in so much pain, the depth of which no one could begin to grasp. Even poor Jasper had to excuse himself to escape it. I turned my attention away from the angel that was nestled against my chest to look at my husband only to see him staring at our dearest Bella with so much compassion and sympathy.

"Edward is not the only one who is to blame in this situation. What were they thinking? I cannot believe that they would both be so callous and shameless. We are not to forget that not one but two of your children are suffering from broken hearts. Even though I am disappointed in Emmet for the way he reacted, I cannot be angry with him. Esme, my love, what hurts me the most is the pain Bella is in. Love, I had to sedate her for her to calm down. Sedate her!"

Instantly Carlisle stopped speaking and turned his back as his hands balled up into fist. Carlisle was never one to loss control of himself that way but to me it only showed how truly angry he was. I knew he hated what happened here tonight as much as I had since it threaten, most definitely, to tear my family apart.

Our conversation was interrupted by a tap on the door.

"Mom, dad, could we come in?" Alice's timid voice called out so softly as to not wake Bella.

Carlisle walked over and opened the door granting Alice and Jasper access to our bedroom. Almost immediately, Alice rushed to my side and placed her hand on Bella's cheek. Jasper however kept his distance.

"Jasper dear, we all know you would not hurt Bella, why are you so hesitant?" I questioned my most recent yet equally loved son.

"It's not that mom. It's just that Bella's pain is so deep, it is just too unbearable." At that Carlisle sat down next to me, took Bella from me, cradled her to his chest and wrapped his arm around her. With a kiss on her forehead Carlisle whispered to Bella a promise that we would all be there for her.

Suddenly Alice's eyes glazed over and we all held our breath as we waited for her vision to finish. When she recovered, Jasper was at her side in an instant.

"Alice, Alice! What did you see? Alice!"

"Jazz, I saw Bella. Its worst than when we left her the first time. Mom, dad please we have to keep her here. If we don't she is going to try to kill herself. She might even succeed because after a point in time I don't see her."

"Oh God!" I gasp, "Carlisle I cannot loss a daughter. Please what are we to do?"

Carlisle looked down at Bella and held her closer to his chest.

"What we do is simple Esme. It's what we have done for all our children. We bear her pain; fight for her life and save her from herself. And you, my dearest, Bella," he continued with the most tender and loving expression upon his face as he looked down at the precious bundle he held," are a Cullen and we fight for our own. Don't you for on second think you are leaving us behind. We love you too much to let you go. So we will be here, fighting for you and since you are my daughter as well just know I will happily give up my life so you could live yours. Do you understand me?"

" Yes dad. It just hurts so much." And with that Bella snuggled closer into Carlisle's chest and opened her blood shot eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED. THAT BELONGS TO THE GREATLY LOVED STEPHANIE MEYER.**

**This chapter was written because I always wanted to read a chapter where you see a solid bond between Bella and the Cullens. Also Emmett is brought into the story in this chapter but it is not what you expected. I know a lot of you, the readers want to know what happened to poor Bella and I promise you will find out in the next chapter but right now all I want to show a broken family. Please read. By the way THANK YOU for your reviews. LOVE YOU ALWAYS! ENJOY!**

**PARENTAL COMFORTS.**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Bella's POV.**

"……… _I would give up my life so that you could live you. Do you understand me?"_

"_Yes dad. It just hurt so much."_

I woke up slightly groggy but mostly content. I snuggled closer into the stone cold embrace of my father, Carlisle. His words had pulled me from the edge letting me know I was not alone in my pain. I enjoyed this comfort until the pain surfaced once again and threaten to consume me again. To prevent myself from falling into the abyss of my pain once more, I opened my eyes only to stare into the golden brown eyes of my father. For once the pain that was etched into his God- like face made him actually look like a three hundred plus year old vampire with the compassion and understand that only his long existence provided.

"My dearest Bella," came the voice of my mother figure, Esme. I was unaware of her presence, but now, knowing she was there eased the pain, even though I knew it was only for a while. I reached out to her and she quickly responded by hugging me and placing a delicate kiss on my forehead. As she pulled back I was stunned to see how much anger that was swimming in her golden eyes, and though I knew that anger was not directed towards me in any form, I could not help but be a bit terrified at seeing the power and depth of her emotion.

"Bella, my darling, I am so sorry." Her words stunned me but she continued as if she did not see a change in my facial expression. "I, as your mother, as well as _theirs_," she spat but continued lovingly and compassionately as only as a mother could, "should have seen this coming but I was blindly overlooking the actions o f my children out of sheer love and now as a result of my utter foolishness Edward has hurt you once again. Oh my dear forgive me."

At the mention of his name, the pain that shot through me was deeper and more strangling that when he first left me. As the pain coursed through my system, I unwillingly let out a cry of pain and clung closer to Carlisle trying to hold myself together. As I sobbed tearfully into Carlisle's chest, ruining his shirt as I went along, Jasper came across from where he stood with Alice and placed his cold but gentle hand on my shoulder. I was then I was hit by a burst of calmness and serenity but it only helped to dull the pain to a bearable point. After my sobs quieted I noticed that Alice had curled herself into a ball and sat on the floor in the corner of the room watching me with a mixture of pain, sadness and sympathy. It truly shocked me to see their reactions but I knew that all of their eyes reflected that they were all angry about what happened

After what seemed like forever though it was just a few minutes, Carlisle shifted me in his lap so that he could see my face properly. Taking one of his hands, he gently wiped the tears from my eyes before turning to speak to Jasper.

"Jasper, son, could you please go and find Emmett and bring him home. Also if he is to inquiry as to their whereabouts, please inform him that I requested that they do not stay in the house or anywhere in the vicinity until this matter is sorted. Do whatever you have to do to bring your brother back here. Both your mother and I want all our children here now. Please go and find him."

With a swift nod of his head Jasper leapt lightly through the southern windows in Carlisle and Esme's bedroom and took of running through the green expanse below.

Alice then, uncurled herself from her position on the floor and slowly came up to me, pain etched in every line on her angel like face. Kneeling in front of Carlisle and myself, Alice took my hands gently in hers and kissed my cheek before turning to speak.

"Bella, please forgive me. I'm so sorry. I just didn't see it happening. You were so sure of your path and your choices that I guess that must have prevented me from seeing what _they_ were up to. Oh Bella, please forgive me. I know this is going to be tough on you but just know I will be there for you. Okay? I love you Bella. Always." With those words she buried herself in my hair, clutching at me and sobbing tearlessly my neck. It crushed me to see Alice like that. Her voice was laced with so much anguish and hurt that I reached out to comfort her.

Wrapping my arms around her, I pulled her back slightly to look into her eyes.

"Alice, it's okay. I don't expect you to see everything. Remember, you're my sister and that will never change. I'll love you until my death. Besides you did nothing wrong so there is nothing to forgive." My voice was hoarse from crying but I hoped the emotion that I put into my little speech was enough to convince her that I did not hold her accountable for anything.

Apparently it worked because she was able to give me a weak smile, though I notice that it did not reach her eyes, and then she ever so gracefully rose and went to sit next to Esme, resting her head on Esme's lap. Unconscious to her movements, Esme raised her hand and began to play with Alice's hair. On a regular day, Alice would immediately begin to fuss about how Esme had just ruined her hair and that she was going to have to do it all over again, but on a day like today, a day filled with so much heartbreak and pain, I guess we all just wanted our parents to comfort us. It was just nice knowing that we had the parental mantel settled around us keeping us intact when we could not do so ourselves.

"Bella." Carlisle's voice pulls me out of my thoughts. I look up at him with questioning eyes since I had not the will or want to talk at the moment. "You need to tell us what happened."

I was only able to croak one word as the pain consumed me again as the memory was brought to the forefront of my mind.

"Hurts."

"I know it hurts sweetie. But you have to tell us. You are our daughter, Bella. We want to help you. We want to protect you but we can not do that properly if we do not know what happened. Please my dear. Tell us. Let us help you." Esme's voice was so filled with compassion and love that it was almost if not saturated with the sheer depth of her feelings. I sobbed once more as I realized how much this family cared for me and how they thought of me as part of their family.

Suddenly we were all pulled from our conversation by the sound of shuffling feet. And a very heated argument.

"Emmett could you please stop being ridiculous. We know you are hurting but that is no way to deal with this."

"Let me go Jasper. Please. I cannot deal with this." That cannot be Emmett. That was not Emmett. That person sounded so broken. The pain, sorrow and hurt that came with that voice definitely did not belong to Emmett. After hearing the scuffling, Carlisle and Esme both turned expectantly towards the door. Neither Alice nor I moved to see them mostly because Carlisle's arms kept me firmly in place and Alice most likely saw what was happening. Finally their footsteps came to a rest at the doorway.

"Oh Emmett, come here my dear. What happened to you? Where were you? Why are you…………"

I was unable to hear the rest of Esme's words as her voice trailed off. What followed though forced me to cringe closer to Carlisle. Esme, at vampire speeds, was standing toe- to-toe with Emmett, her hand raised in the air and sped down to make contact with his face. With the sound that could be mistaken for thunder, Emmett's head was whipped to side from the force of Esme's slap.

With that exchange I turned to see what brought about what happened to or was done by Emmett to warrant that reaction from Esme. What I did see however made me gasp out loud in shock.

Emmett was a mess and that was putting it lightly. His clothes were torn and he was covered in dirt and filth. Emmett's head hung in shame because he clearly knew he had hurt his mother. But for what I didn't know until I noticed the ash covering his body.

I made a lot of sense now. However even though we all knew what had happened and what Emmett was trying to do neither one of us had the heart to scold him further. It truly pained all of us to see Emmett this way, there was no joy in his eyes, and we certainly knew we were not going to here his booming laughter anytime soon. The bottom line of it all was that the person standing in front of us may have looked like Emmett but truth be told our Emmett was now lost in the pain caused by them.

Esme had begun to tremble as she looked at Emmett. Carlisle reached out to Esme placing his hand gently on hers. At his touch, Esme seemed to regain control of herself. Taking a step forward, she forced Emmett to look her straight in the eye. When he finally did, she crushed him to her chest and allowed his dry sobs to shake her entire frame.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen, you are to never try to take your life again. Do you understand me?" She waited until he nodded before she continued. "We love you Emmett. We are going to help you through this. You are my son, our son and we will not let anything happen to you. We will grieve with you, stand by you, strengthen you but most importantly we will love you. Please do not take yourself away from us."

With that Esme took Emmett's hand in her and sank back down onto the bed while Emmett sat onto the floor placing his head on Esme's lap. Smiling slightly, Esme placed her hand on Emmett's cheek only to have him raise his own hand to keep Esme's firmly in place. Jasper sat on the other side of Esme and placed his head on her shoulder. The smile on Esme's face only brighten as her sons surrounded her and she gently draped her other arm around Jasper.

We all remained this way for quite some time, the only movement coming when Carlisle called to inform the hospital that he would be unable to work that night due to an emergency. After his call, he once again cradled both Alice and myself to his chest ever so often being to gently plant a kiss on your foreheads. No one said anything mainly due to the fact that there was certainly no need but was in this moment that I realized that not only due this people here surrounding me deserved an explanation but I also knew that I had the strength to tell them what resulted in our family falling apart this way.

With the new found strength that coursed through my body I shifted to sit up on Carlisle's lap. As planned my movement turned the scattered attention of four vampires on to myself. Emmett was the only one who eyes were completely blank and hollow and showed no responds to my movement.

"Bella dear, is everything alright? Are you okay?" Esme asked, concern filling her voice.

"It's fine mom. I'm fine. It's just that I'm ready to tell you what happen this morning."

"Alright Bella. We are all ears and remember that we are here for you," and with that Carlisle placed his hand onto mine offering me his strength and comfort.

With a small smile on my face, I began to recall the moment that shattered my heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**ROSES ARE RED. VIOLETS ARE BLUE. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. SO YOU CAN'T SUE.**

**(Sorry I just drank a coke which is equivalent to a six year old who finds the keys to the sweets cabinet: D)**

**Hi guys, **

**Firstly I want to apologize for my delay in updating. So here it is- I am SOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I had exams this week which sucked like they all do but anyway I'm here now. Secondly I want to say ****THANK YOU**** for all of the reviews. I am really happy you all are enjoying this so far. Thirdly I am done with school for awhile ;) so I will be updating much more regularly and just for you to know I already have drafts for the next fifteen chapters of the book. Are you excited?**

**Okay. Now on to the serious stuff. As promised this is the chapter where Bella comes clean. I know some of you expected this but hey what's a love story without some tragedy? Also you are going to see a side of Edward you probably didn't know existed but hey it's a fan fiction right. So let's begin and please KEEP ON REVIEWING (they mean so much to me). LOVE YOU ALWAYS ;)**

**BELLA'S TALE.**

**Chapter Three**

**Bella's POV.**

Mustering whatever little courage I could find now I took a deep calming breathe and gently disentangled myself from Carlisle. I could feel their eyes following me but I needed the distance to tell my tale. With my fist clenched and determination burning through my veins I turned to look at my family and I began.

"He never loved me. I was only a means to get what he wanted."

Everyone looked at me as if I hand just grown a second head. Man this was going to be tough to explain.

Jasper was the fist to respond." What do you mean he didn't love you? I am an empath Bella. I felt his emotions every time he was around you. Off course he loved you and trust me when I say he wanted you badly."

"What did you _feel_ coming from him, Jasper and please don't try to spear my feelings."

"Well for starters there was contentment, love, happiness, determination, protectiveness, lust and an undeniable sense of accomplishment."

At the word accomplishment all of their heads snapped up.

"Makes me sound like a piece of meat huh? But no sadly I was not a piece of meat. I was just a means to get what he wanted or should I say what they wanted."

"Bella sweetheart, what are you talking about? You keep mentioning what they wanted but you are not telling us what exactly they wanted." I looked at Esme, my mother in so many ways and then to Carlisle, a father who entire life was based on compassion and understanding. How was I to tell them that two of their children had no regard for any for of life? They might have been vegetarian vampires but that did not mean that they were not willing to sacrifice a human life to obtain what they wanted.

"What does Rosalie want most out of life?" I asked in a small voice. I hated and resented myself for where this conversation was going to take me. I would have no choice to admit that I was no better than the fragile, naïve little human _he_ always thought I was.

Suddenly Alice's eyes glazed over and she gasped. A look of utmost shock, disgust and more prominently sympathy bloomed on her face as I knew she saw what I was about to say.

"For the better part of my understanding, Rosalie was content with our way of life. The only thing that pained her was the fact that she could not bear children of her own." Carlisle responded. I just looked at them knowing sooner or later they would figure it out on their own and plus I knew if I willed myself to answer them I would crumble so I continued to look at them hoping that they would see the most obvious fact staring them in the face.

Minutes passed. I knew I had to let them figure it out on their own if not they might just believe I was making this up even though I had no reason to but hey there vampires they had eternity to figure this out . I was midway in turning to look out of the window at the steadily darkening sky when a pair of cold arms grasped tightly at my arms if not breaking them then seriously injuring me.

"Emmett what the ………." Before I could finish, I was stunned into silence by the sheer look of terror on Emmett's face. His eyes were pitching black with the rage that coursed through him. Even Jasper was shaking with rage. Carlisle made a move towards me but stopped dead in his tracks when Emmett pulled me close to him holding me at eye level.

"Do you mean to tell me my wife for over fifty years was sleeping with the bastard Edward Anthony Masen Cullen because she wanted to have children? That's bullshit Bella. You really are that sad to make up that story to explain what they were doing. Does that justify anything? Because if you are trying to justify that then you are as guilty as them."

At the end of his rant he just dropped me allowing me to crash to the floor.

"Emmett," Esme scolded. I made no attempt to get up from the floor. Both Carlisle and Jasper were about to walk forward and help me but Alice held them back mumbling about how Emmett and I needed to trash this out and more importantly that Emmett needed to here the story from me. Oh joy as if he did not just drop me, the six feet giant.

"Yes Emmett I made that up to COVER FOR THE MAN WHO BROKE MY HEART NOT ONCE BUT TWICE…………. YOU ASS. I WAS SUPPOSED TO MARRY HIM IN TWO WEEKS. BUT THANKS TO YOUR SHANK OF A WIFE I AM SHATTERED YET AGAIN." My voice went from composed to shrilling banshee in two seconds and I had to admit it- I was actually proud of myself. Emmett's form that loomed in a darkened corner of the room began to shake and I did not need to be an empath to know he was shaking with rage.

"Don't………. don't call her a shank, you bitch. Don't you dare disrespect my wife!" he responded in a cold, soft yet equally menacing voice.

"Really? That's kinda rich coming from the guy who just told me not to defend them. Double standards much?" I could not help the sarcasm that oozed into my voice.

"Well I'm not the lying bitch in the group!"

"What makes you think I'm lying hotshot?"

"Well, where's the proof?"

"Right here Emmett." With that I reached into my back pocket and handed the letter I found in Edward's room the previous day. Emmett took the letter from my hand before I even held it out. With lightening speed, he read the letter and crumpled to the floor with sobs that must certainly shook the foundation of the house. I, knowing how devastating and painful it was for me to read what Edward had written, fell to the ground cradling my teddy bear of a brother to my chest offering what little comfort I could give. The letter, that fluttered to the floor and lay forgotten by myself and Emmett, was picked up by Carlisle. Both Esme and Jasper flanked him peering over his shoulder to see what was written but Alice did not bother and came to embrace and soothe Emmett the best she could.

_My dearest and only love Rosalie,_

_You are evil to me. You have no idea how it pains me every time I see you in the arms of the man you call a husband. It sickens me truly to see the acts you commit with him all under the pretense of being his wife. Why do you enjoy torturing me this way? I have always been and will always be faithful to you. I have been so since Carlisle first changed you. I always wanted you to belong to me, to be my wife but no! You would never allow it._

_Rose, my precious angel, how long do I have to wait to have you in my arms again? The torture, the lies, the deceit. Do not misunderstand me my love. I do these acts without question and unwavering loyalty to the woman that my heart belongs to and that woman, the angel that haunts my every waking hour is you._

_Now all I ask of you is patience. Soon. So soon you would be the mother of my child. As the man who has, have and will always love you I promised to give you everything that you desire even if I have to sacrifice the life of the other woman who I have so foolishly captured and have successfully led to believe that she possesses my heart . Foolish girl- how could she even believe that her ordinary beauty could compare the extraordinary, flawless and timeless beauty that you possess? So angel, all to soon- you will be the mother to my child, the child Bella would carry for me but the child that recognize you and only you as a mother. I love you angel. I love you my Rose._

_Your beloved and the man's whose heart belongs solely to you,_

_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen._

Emotions played across the faces of Carlisle and Esme. Jasper had only one emotion and we all felt it- rage. Esme looked oddly frail and fragile and sank back down on the bed unable to support herself. Carlisle crouched down by me and picked me up leaving Alice to cradle Emmett.

"Bella, does this mean what I think it means?" Carlisle's voice trembled with the raw emotions that were playing across his face ranging from murderous rage to the deepest of sympathy and compassion.

"Yes Carlisle. If you think that let addressed to Rosalie show Edward's intention of giving her a child by using me and also showing that they had a long ass affair going on that no one knew about then yes- it means exactly what you think it means."

"Certainly Bella dear, it can mean that but you don't know that for sure. We are yet to confirm this." Esme spoke up then, her voice laced with the hope that only a mother could have , her eyes pleading to with us to tell her it was not so, to tell her the devil's spawns she knew to be her children were no that callous.

"Oh it is true Esme. Do you think that I would cause such a rift in your family without knowing the facts first?"

"Bella I did not mean to imply…………"

I cut her off before she could continue.

"No Esme I understand. I understand that you hope that it's not true but sadly it is so. Esme the reason I freaked out the way I did was because I confronted Edward this morning and he flipped. He threatened me, telling me how he would kill me if I said a word of this to you all. It was so menacing and he seemed so sincere about it that I just started to scream knowing somebody in the house would hear me. What I wasn't banking on was the fact that Emmett was the one to save me or that fact that Rosalie was going to come clean on loving Edward to Emmett's face like that. I'm sorry. Truly I am. I wish I could undo this but I can't." After that I hung my head I misery. Yet again I, the mortal Bella, had caused problems in the Cullen household.

Knowing I had no more strength in me, I collapsed only to be cradled by Carlisle. Suddenly pain shot through me on the right side of my chest, along my ribs. I visibly winced because all five vampires were looking at me.

"Bella, darling are you alright?" Carlisle asked with complete concern in his voice.

"Um…… yeah just a bit sore."

"You are lying Bella. Your emotions are giving you away." Damn you Jasper.

"Bella?" Carlisle looked down at me still in his arms using his voice of authority that I knew all too well being one of his most frequent patients.

"Promise you won't freak?" He nodded. "Well when I confronted Edward and Rosalie stormed in to defend her man well she kinda………."

"She kind of, what Bella?"

Alice gasped as she became consumed in her latest vision only to have her run towards me and yank my shirt up to show Carlisle the massive blue black bruise I got from Rosalie's blow.

"She kinda of did that to Bella."

"Rosalie did that?" Esme asked horror lacing her voice. All I could do was nod sheepishly knowing I was in some trouble for not tell Carlisle sooner.

And then Alice snapped.


	4. Telling Charlie

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED.**

**Hey people!!!!!!!!!! Okay this is chapter four. It is longer than the rest of chapters but I like it. In this one Charlie come into the picture and is told about what has happened. Also there are a few words that Jasper said to Charlie. Unfortunately I'm not going to say what Alice did until the next chapter.**

**Anyway read and enjoy. LOVE YOU ALWAYS AND THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS. Let me know what you think of this chapter.**

**TELLING CHARLIE.**

**Chapter Four.**

**Carlisle's POV.**

I looked on in a stunned silence as Alice stormed out of the house breaking the glass in Esme and my room in her hurry. I knew that her anger had gotten the better of her in that moment, the moment she revealed the bruise on Bella's skin left by Rosalie but there was nothing I could do except let her go.

Choking back a sob Esme reached forward to tenderly touch Bella's bruise resulting in a silent yet visible wince from Bella. Quickly withdrawing her hand, Esme spoke,

"Did Rosalie do that?"

With her head still bent and her eyes locked on the floor, Bella feebly nodded her head. Though I was certainly angered at Bella's failure to tell me about her injuries sooner, it could not be compared to the depth of anger I was feeling towards Rosalie and even more so Edward. HOW COULD HE DO THIS? HOW COULD HE HAVE ALLOWED ROSALIE TO HIT BELLA? My mind was screaming at me to find some form of logic behind their actions but I could not find any. All I knew, that in that moment when Alice revealed Bella's bruises, that the father side to me, the side that saw this fragile angel that I now held in my arms, as my own daughter, wanted to see them both held accountable for their actions.

I have never been so enraged in my life. I have always keep a level head, never once letting my emotions get the better of me, but now in this moment I forgot who I was and gave in to the animal within me, all to protect Bella.

Suddenly I felt a wave of calm hit me. I looked around to Jasper who stood silently looking at me in shook. I knew it was the first time that he felt this much rage coming from me but in this moment there was nothing much I could do to control my emotions. Noticing the exchange between myself and Jasper, Esme placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

Knowing that they both needed a reassurance that I was in control of myself, I looked at the three members of my family. Emmett was curled on the floor still sobbing. We, as a family, had always misunderstood Emmett. He always played the role of the resident goof off in the family and as a result it had also earned him the title of the family trouble maker but in this moment his pain was real. In this moment he needed to be comforted. In this moment he needed to be protected. In this moment he needed us and I knew that he would get nothing less than that. I looked at Esme and offered her a small smile. Then without breaking my gaze away from her, I nodded in the direction of Emmett. Understanding immediately dawned on her face and she nodded to indicate that she understood. Gently she pulled away from me and walked over to Emmett. Crouching down, I looked on as she engulfed him in her arms and then my heart came undone as I looked at my son crying mercilessly into the chest of his mother.

Jasper cringed back as Emmett opened the floodgates of his emotions. Bella snuggled closer to me and it was only then did I realize that she had fallen asleep. Chuckling quietly I lifted her easily, carried her to the guest room motioning for Jasper to come with me. Laying her gently on the bed I asked Jasper to bring me my medical bag. Within a second Jasper was able to retrieve my bag and was opening it at my side,

Carefully, I lifted her shirt to once again reveal the bruise on her pale skin. Gently I allowed my cool fingers to pass over her skin, applying the littlest of pressure to see if any of her ribs were broken. Unfortunately I discovered that two of her ribs were cracked. Cursing under my breath, I told Jasper what I had found and asked him to find out how Emmett was doing. Swiftly he left and I got to work on Bella.

After ten minutes, Bella's ribs were tied up nice and tight and had given her a sedative to help her sleep I quietly called out to Jasper since he had not returned yet. Two minutes later, Jasper was at my side accompanying me to my office.

"I just took Emmett on a short hunt or should I say I hunted and forced him to drink the elk I caught for him. I have never seen him so bad. It's unbearable."

"Emotionally, will he be okay for tonight?" I had to question. He was my son and he was in a lot of pain.

"No Carlisle. I do not know what to do. Esme went back with him when we came back and I tried to track down Alice while in the woods but I couldn't"

As we entered my office, I lay my bag next to the door and then proceeded to my chair, signaling for Jasper to take a seat in front of my desk. I was at my end and needed to talk to someone, Jasper being the wisest of choice. Though compared to me, Jasper was still young and learning of this world but his experiences that he was forced to face in life, made him wise and of all my sons, Edward included, he was the only one who was able to grasp the depth of a situation and easily give the best advice when needed. This time was no different than the last.

"Jasper, how are they?" Even though I could not look at Jasper, I had to know. My children are suffering and there was nothing I could do to help them.

After a moment's hesitation, Jasper answered.

"Truthfully Carlisle, I have never seen two people more in pain. It is unbearable. I was almost brought to my knees with the depth of Emmett's pain just now. Bella is just as bad if not worst. Bells' heart is shattered and she is not going to be the same for a while."

I hung my head." I had feared this. What are we to do? I know I said that we fight for them but truth be told, there is little we could do until they themselves let us help."

"I know Carlisle but……."

Our conversation was brought to a premature end as Alice bolted into my office. Both Jasper and I looked up stunned as the door to my office burst into thousands of piece.

"Alice………….."

"No time Carlisle. Charlie will be here in one minute, thirty seconds, to find out why Bella did not come home because Esme and I both forgot to call him. Sorry."

I looked at my daughter, with love and adoration. Knowing what I needed she walked behind my desk and came to sit on my lap.

"I love you too daddy and yes we will get through this. It's just going to take some time."

We sat in comfortable silence until one minute later we heard Charlie speeding down the driveway. Sighing slightly, I got to my feet, preparing to tell the father of Isabella Marie Swan that yet again her daughter's heart was broken because of my family.

Alice walked out ahead of me and Jasper to answer the door.

"Charlie, are you alright? It's ten in the night" Alice asked even though she already knew why he was here. She was such a good little actress.

"No Alice!" Charlie shouted, panic evident in his voice. "Is Bells here? She didn't call to say anything and I'm freaking out."

At that moment Jasper and I made our appearance.

"Relax Charlie, she's sleeping. Today was very eventful and it slipped our mind to call you. Please accept our apology." I said hoping he was not to upset.

Thankfully he was not at all troubled.

"It's okay Carlisle. She's my world and I kinda freak out if I don't know how she is. I'm sure you understand." With that he looked at Alice and playfully ruffled her hair. All of the three men chuckled as Alice huffed and crossed her arms.

"I understand Charlie but there is something I need to discuss with you." I said motioning him to follow me into the living room

"Certainly Carlisle."

With a slightly confused look he took a seat on the love seat. Alice skipped lightly to his side resting her head on his shoulder and cuddled into his side. I watched in amazement as Charlie draped his arm around Alice. Both Jasper and I were stunned to say the least since we both had no idea that Alice and Charlie were that close.

"Charlie," I began, "Firstly let me apologize. I have no idea how you are going to talk what I am about to say but please know that I am going to do anything in my power to ensure Bella makes it through and that this would never she would never hurt again."

Charlie looked panicked but Alice place a reassuring hand on his face. Nodding slightly he indicated for me to continue.

"Edward and Bella have ended their relationship. Yesterday Bella found out that he was having an affair and this morning she confronted him. None of the family was here during the confrontation so we do not know exactly what was said. All we know is Bella is hurting as a result of the betrayal. You should also know that I have asked Edward to leave the house and that until further notice he is no longer welcomed here." Jasper reached forwarded and placed a hand on my shoulder, a sign he always used when someone was having trouble coping with news. I nodded and we all fell into silence, the only sound coming from our breathing and Charlie's heartbeat.

"Charlie?" Alice called timidly.

Looking down at her, the tears in Charlie's eyes brimmed over.

"How bad is it?" he asked.

"We don't know yet but she's hurt Charlie." Alice answered.

"Oh God," he sobbed, "Why must she always face she heart ache? Why must she? She is a wonderful person, so selfless. Why?"

His reaction truly shocked me. I expected him to be uncontrollably angry that he would certainly want to kill Edward but that is not what I was seeing. Here was a man, who was in tears because of the pain that his daughter was facing. Here was a father who was grieving because his daughter's heart was broken. You could see he was in pain because of it.

"I should have protected her." He cried.

"You did your best, Charlie." Alice offered soothingly

"But it wasn't good enough." Wiping the tears from his eyes, he looked up at me, grief being the most prominent emotion on his face.

"Do you know what happened the last time he left? It took her month to start acting like a normal person. The few weeks right after, you all left it was like I was living with a zombie. Doctors were throwing around words like catatonic. It was hell to say the least. I can't see her become that way again. An angel like her does not deserve to cry so much, to destroy herself that way over a boy who never loved her."

His conviction for protecting his daughter was strong. I admired him. In this moment not once had his thoughts strayed from Bella. He never once speared Edward any thought. Right now all that mattered was helping his daughter.

"What am I to do?" He asked though it was directed to no one in particular.

"Nothing," I answered, "You will do nothing. Let my family and I save Bella. We are to blame. Here she will always have some one with her. Please Charlie let us fix this." I really could not mention that we also had to keep her on suicide watch.

We allowed the silence to fall, giving Charlie as much time as needed to come to a decision. After about ten minutes Alice spoke, "Please Charlie. Let me help my sister."

"Alright Alice. Help her." He sighed giving in. "Can I see her?"

"She is sleeping now but if you wish you could go peep her." I answered

"No I'll let her sleep." Too soft for human ears, we heard Bella whimper in her sleep. Jasper was immediately on his feet heading towards the staircase. Before he began to climb the stairs he turned to Charlie.

"Charlie," Jasper started, "I know we have never really met but as far as I am concerned Bella IS my sister. For too long and for far too many times I have watched as people hurt her because of whatever reason they thought of in that moment. I am furious to say the least at what my _brother_," spitting the word with as much venom as possible, "has done to Bella but today I promise you this. As long as I am around no one will EVER hurt Bella again and if I am anything, I am definitely a man of my word." With that he turned and left to check on Bella.

"Thank you for caring so much, Carlisle. Bells must have an angel watching over her to have been welcomed into this family."

"Nonsense Charlie. I assure you it is the other way around."

"Anyway I should be on my way. Tomorrow, Alice if you need to, you could come and pick up anything Bella may need."

"Don't worry Charlie, you'll get old………….er and then you'll get worry lines and then you won't get a date and…….."

"Breathe Alice." He chuckled. Reaching forward he shook my hand and left.

"What's going to happen Alice?" I asked after a few minutes. I need some reassurance that thing would work out. Alice walked over to me and hugged me tightly around my waist.

"I don't know, dad. Right now I see so many different paths for Bella to take but at the same time they are all blurry. I just don't know."

We stayed locked in this embrace for several minutes and reluctantly pulled apart when we heard Esme descending the stairs.

"How is Emmett holding up?"

I saw the pain flash across her face as I mentioned my son's name.

"Not well. He asked to be left alone for a while. I also checked on Bella. Presently she is snuggled against Jasper's chest asleep. I heard the conversation with Charlie so I think I'll be doing some renovating. I shall not put either Emmett or Bella to sleep or relax in _their_ rooms. Also I think we should have a family meeting." I sighed and nodded. I knew sooner or later we would have to. Alice bounded to me and handed me my phone and then left the house. I scrolled through the numbers on my phone searching for one in particular. Finally I found the number and called. On the first ring, _they_ answered.

"Hello." I cringed in disgust at the voice

"Edward, its Carlisle. There will be a family meeting in the morning at nine. I hope you attend."

"We'll be there." And with that I hung up as the beat between Bella's father and Edward's creator raged on.


	5. Family Meeting

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED.**

**HEY PEOPLE!!! Okay people. So we are on chapter five and this is the big family meeting. Now I know so of you want to see Emmett and Edward fight or a Rosalie/Bella throw down but it's not going to be like that. I want you to see a broken Emmett and the selfless Bella. I know you also want to know what Alice did. I did tell you in this chapter but for the actually events I am planning to write a little short story on that by itself. If I had included it in this book it would have spoilt the mood.**

**In addition people, I am also now writing a Carlisle/Bella love story called ****SAVING ME.**** Please give it a try.**

**Lastly I want to THANK YOU for your reviews and I would like to get a lot more. So once again THANK YOU. ENJOY and LOVE YOU.**

**FAMILY MEETING.**

**Chapter Five.**

**Carlisle's POV.**

Time passed slowly since I called Edward to tell him that their presence was requested at today's family meeting. I knew this was necessary but who I am greatly conflicted with this situation. There were two sides of me presently that were locked in battle: Edward's creator and Bella's father and I did not know which side would win.

A third party observer would say that truly there was no contest and that my paternal side should win but truth be told, we as vampires, have more depth than an ordinary human being. So here I am, cowardly hiding in my office, ashamed of what has happened, detesting myself for having not prevent this, but more so yearning so dearly to forgive Edward and Rosalie even though I knew I could not. DAMN YOU CARLISLE FOR BEING SO COMPASSIONATE.

I was pulled out of my thinking when I heard a car driving down the gravel road. Sighing heavily I made my way down to the living room. The sight before me stunned me. Bella was cradled in Jasper's arms, her head buried in the crock of his neck and was seated on his lap on the couch and Alice had Emmett's head cradled to her chest sitting next to them. Never in all the time that Jasper spent with the family had I seen him this comfortable with a human but he was apparently very true to the words he said during Charlie's visit; Bella was his sister and he was going to protect her. I swelled with pride at the sight. Jasper, having felt my emotions, looked in my direction and nodded appreciatively. Alice, who also noticed the exchange, smiled a tentative smile but her attention shifted back to Emmett when he whimpered slightly. Esme sat by herself on the love seat watching all four of our children, her eyes pooling with the tears she could never cry. Looking at her, I offered her a small smile hoping it would offer her some comfort. The silence of the moment was shattered by a gentle knock on the door. Knowing the door was unlocked I proceeded to take my seat next to Esme. Once I was certain that my family was well enough for the situation I invited Rosalie and Edward to enter.

Slowly I looked on as the door opened to reveal Edward and Rosalie. Instantly Bella tightened her grip on Jasper and Emmett whimpered silently in Alice's arms. Rosalie and Edward entered, both with small smiles on their faces.

"Carlisle, Esme," Edward said nodding in our direction, "Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Bella." He said turning to my other children.

Alice was the first to recover and her eyes instantly darken with her rage.

"DON'T YOU DEAR SPEAK TO ME! DON'T YOU EVEN THINK OF ADDRESSING ME, EDWARD! YOU ARE DEAD TO ME," she spat with so much venom that both Edward and Rosalie took an involuntary step back and it certainly did not go unnoticed that Jasper did nothing to calm the situation leaving me to step in.

"Alice, please control yourself. Rosalie, Edward would you please have a seat?" Grasping each others hands tightly, they both nodded and took two seats opposite us.

To say the atmosphere was not laced with tension would be a blatant lie. Esme refused to look at Rosalie and Edward and had buried her head into my chest, every now and again shaking with sobs. Emmett and Bella sat silent, still taking comfort from their siblings. Alice just looked at Rosalie and Edward in disgust and Jasper chose not to look at them at all, having focused his attention solely on Bella.

After several minutes, Rosalie spoke.

"So what are we doing here? Is there anything we could help you with? When can we move back in?"

"After this meeting, Rosalie Lillian Hale, you are no longer welcomed into this home. I will be damned one thousand times over, if you, a person who is so vengeful and callous, is allowed to live within one thousand miles of me." We were all stunned. Esme was never one for emotional outburst, but when she does the look on her alone is absolutely lethal.

"Esme please let us explain." Rosalie begged. Edward pulled her closer to his side allowing her to cling to his chest as she cried.

"There, there. We are sorry for making the little princess cry after all she only was with MY SON for FIVE DECADES for us only to find out that IT WAS ALL A LIE SO THAT SHE AND HER MATE, EDWARD, CAN PLAN TO HAVE A HUMAN CARRY A CHILD FOR THEM!!!!!!!!!!!"

Rosalie's cries ended immediately as both of them turned their stunned faces on Bella. Before anyone could do or say anything, Alice, sped past us and had Rosalie pinned to the ground.

"Rosalie Hale. If you ever again entertain the thought of hurting Isabella Marie Swan again, I can guarantee that you WILL BE KILLED. DO. I. MAKE. MYSELF. CLEAR?" Rosalie nodded weakly, fear evident in her eyes.

"Alice, why did……………" She cut me off.

"Rosalie, here was going to attack Bella because she told us the truth. Apparently they were planning to feed us a bullshit story about how they fell in love. They actually were banking on Bella being afraid of them after Rosalie hit her so that they were under the impression that she would not have told us the true story."

"Okay then, well let us make some things very clear: 1) Rosalie, Bella is a part of this family. I kindly ask that you refrain from causing her more harm than you have already. If you fail to do so; you will be dealt with, like how I deal with anyone who has attempted to hurt a member of my family." No one could doubt the coldness in my voice nor could they doubt the menacing tone behind it.

"2) Edward, from you, I would like my questions answered."

"I shall answer your questions but for now I ask for Alice to release my mate," Edward answered nodding in the direction where Alice still had Rosalie pinned down.

"Agreeable. Alice?" With that Alice got up growling slightly and resumed her position next to Emmett.

"So what do you want to know first, Carlisle?" I became acutely aware that no one else seemed to care what was being said. To my family, the lines had already been drawn and no matter what Edward had to say there was nothing that was going to change the way they felt.

"Firstly and probably the most obvious of questions is how long have you and Rosalie been together."

With a look of sheer adoration, he gazed into Rosalie's eyes. No one could doubt the depth of love that passed between them in those few seconds but all it served to do was to cut an even deeper wound.

Turning to face me, he answered, "It was fourteen months after you changed her."

"So you have both been together for the better part of eighty plus years. Forging and breaking relationships along the way. Alright, next questions: Why did you not tell us about your relationship? Why hide it?"

"It was ten months into our relationship when Rosalie expressed her desire to have a child she could raise. A child of her own. I agreed that she may have one. The obvious route was for us to adopt but then she came across a Ticuna legend that said that male vampires could father children when they mated with a human woman. After several months of debating and planning, we both decided to keep our relationship secret. For our plan to work, the plan to have a half vampire child, I would have been required to find a human; a human willing to bear me a child even if unknowingly. When Rosalie found Emmett, we thought it was a God send. Rosalie decided to pretend that Emmett was her mate and that would give her a cover story so that just left me to find a human. That's when I found Bella, more that seventy years later."

"This disgusts me Edward, truly. Did you even know if she could have survived?" Even though it pained me to ask, I had to know.

"Wouldn't have really mattered. I didn't give a damn about the bitch, just the child," Rosalie sneered in Bella's direction.

Instantly, my vision became red. I was livid to say the least. They truly had no compassion. I felt a wave of calm hit me for which I was thankful since I still needed answers.

"Rosalie for the sake of your worthless existence, I suggest you stay silent," I cautioned before I turned my attention back to Edward.

"Edward, why choose Bella?"

"It was simple actually and there were two contributing factors. One being, that she showed no aversion to us and secondly I could not read her mind so there was nothing that I would have felt guilty for had she not survived." That was the response that sent me over the edge and I knew for a fact that had Jasper not been present both Rosalie and Edward would be dead.

"Alright Edward, I have heard all I needed to hear. Now I have to give you something." With that I quickly went to my office were the documents I sought after were located. On returning in the living room, I noticed that Alice was not there and I briefly wondered where she went to.

"Alright, Edward this is for you. I am truly disgusted with your actions and this is where we part. I thought when I changed you that I granted immortality to someone who was worth it but I was wrong. This applies to the both of you. You truly sicken me. How could you? Where you so desperate for a child that you were willing to sacrifice the life of another? You both are callous and evil not to mention heartless, cold and sadistic."

Edward's eyes widened when he realized where this conversation was going to go.

"Carlisle please." He begged

"Why are you begging? There is NOTHING YOU CAN SAY TO ME THAT WILL CHANGE MY MIND. The day you chose to lay another person's life on the line for your own benefit, you became dead to me."

"Carlisle is right. You both are no longer a member of this family. You are not worthy enough to be a Cullen. I am sorry Edward, truly I am but I will never allow anyone to hurt my children and right now you are the biggest threat." Esme's words stunned both Rosalie and Edward and as much as it pained us to say these words, we knew we had to. We were after all protecting our children.

Sighing heavily, I handed Edward the folder in my hand.

"These are all the documents that you will need. I have already transferred all the properties, bank accounts and so forth from my name to yours, the ones you are entitled to at least. Your name has also been changed. You are now Edward Anthony Masen and you are to remain Rosalie Lillian Hale. Jasper chose to change his name back to Whitlock. If there is nothing else then we say goodbye."

"There is something else." Alice's high soprano voice could be heard about a half a mile from the house. On entering the house she handed Emmett an envelope and a pen. Sighing he opened it and signed several places then asked both Esme and Bella to sign which they both did without question. He then rose to his feet and came to a stop in front to Rosalie and then proceeded to hand her the documents.

"You can not be serious," she gasped, "You want a divorce."

"Yes," came his reply. We all cringed, Rosalie and Edward included, at the lack of emotion in his voice. He sounded dead and hallow, empty and lifeless. With her eyes still locked on Emmett's face, she signed the papers without further question. After collecting them Emmett dismissed himself and went up to his room with Esme following close after.

"Dad." I automatically turned to face my angel of a daughter as her timid voice reached me. It was the first time she had spoken since Edward and Rosalie's arrival and I was curious as to what she had to say.

"Yes my angel," I asked, encouraging her to speak.

"Smiling slightly she spoke.

"Please don't tear our family apart because of this. I am not worth it. Edward was you companion for so long and Rosalie was a daughter for a long space of time. Please don't do this. Don't kick them out. Please. We will work through this as a family. Think of Esme. Please I know we are all a little angry right now but once we cool down, I'm sure we could work it out."

I shook my head in disbelief. Jasper's mouth hung up and Alice looked as if she was readying herself to beat some sense into Bella.

"Bella, love, firstly, you are worth it. Secondly, while it is true that Edward was my companion and then became my son and Rosalie became my daughter, I cannot and will not condone what they have done. Do you understand that that little plan of theirs could have killed you?" I waited until she nodded before I continued, "And thirdly, I have thought of Esme. This is what she wants done. You are a daughter to as both and a sister to Alice, Jasper and Emmett; do you honestly believe that it would be alright after what they did? Do you honestly think we could have a relationship with these individuals after they lied to us for more than eighty years?"

"I guess not," she answered weakly.

"Certainly not, my selfless angel. We could not. You are one of us now and remember what I told you we protect our own."

Nodding slightly, she turned her attention to Edward.

"Edward," she said in a timid voice, "I think Rosalie has more claim to this than me." And with that she handed him back his mother's ring.

"Thank you, Bella. I truly am sorry for this. Please forgive me." Before Bella had a moment to respond to Edward, Esme flew down the stairs and was toe to toe with him.

"Forgive you? Forgive you? You are not worth it Edward. You and that devil you call a mate do not deserve forgiveness from anyone in this family. When you made us leave Bella the first time you destroyed her and now, two weeks before her wedding she finds out that she meant nothing to you. So why the hell should she forgive you since it appears your only purpose is to destroy Bella." With that she tore the Cullen crest band from Edward's arm and the necklace from Rosalie's neck. No one had ever seen Esme loss control like this and it stunned as all. I noticed as Jasper took a cautious step to shield Bella.

"I think you should both leave now. If not things will not end well." It was the first time Alice spoke since returning with Emmett's divorce papers. We all turned to see her holding an urn.

"But before you go," she continued, "this is for you," she said as she passed Edward the urn.

"What is it?" He asked cautiously

"Well I was helping you pack so that right there is you piano."

"You burnt my piano?" Edward choked out. Inwardly I was quite proud.

"Yup!!!!!!!!!! Jasper and I were feeling cold last night and we needed firewood so we used you piano. Oh and Rosalie we kinda had an accident with your BMW and it flew of a cliff so did your Vanquish Edward. I am so sorry. Oh and before you even think of attacking us I should let you know that on my way back from getting Emmett's divorce papers, I ran into the wolves and told them what you two had done. You see the wolves love Bella just as much as we do and they are pissed of at you. So before I have to call them to destroy you, I suggest you leave."

"Fine we will leave but I still hope that one day we could be friends, if not a family, again."

"Sadly to say that will never happen. Goodbye Edward, Rosalie. I hope you find happiness but that is all I could give." And with that they both turned and left the house.

I waited until I heard their car hit the highway until I turned my attention to my family. Esme was presently in the kitchen with Emmett most likely preparing lunch for Bella. Bella was still on Jasper's lap lightly tracing the crescent shaped scars from his newborn years while Alice idly twisted Bella's hair.

I was so absored in looking at my children that I truly forgot the time until Esme called to me.

"Carlisle dear, Are you not going to work?" She questioned

"No. I'm not. I have very important business to attend to."

"Such as?"

"Firstly giving Bella this." And with that I withdrew the locket I had placed in my pocket during the night.

"Bella my dear, this was my mother's locket. On the front I had the Cullen Crest engraved on it just for you. I was planning to give it to you on your wedding day but due to recent events that will not be possible so I am giving it to you now. You are officially a Cullen sweetheart."

With that Bella lunged into my arms and began to cry. I allowed it never once quieting her. All of the family was present for this moment, the moment when she became a Cullen. Even Emmett had a small smile on his face.

After about twenty minutes, Alice broke the silence.

"So what do we do now?"

"We heal sweetie. We heal."


	6. Guests

**Hey people!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!!! Okay so today you guys get chapter six. Now I have to warn you there are no healing or Emmett/ Bella bonding. In this chapter I am bringing in two characters that are purely from my imagination. They are going to serve three purposes 1) comic relief and 2) to bring the wolves into the story more 3) to help Bella.**

**Next up, I am addressing some of the reviews. 1) Some people have asked for Emmett and Bella to comfort each other. It will happen but not anytime soon. I'm trying to do things realistically and in reality if I just got divorced from someone who just played me I would need some time to be alone and be selfish enough to care for myself. So for now Emmett and Bella are staying separate.**

**2) Some of you want to see a stronger Bella and you are going to get that but things are going to get a lot worse before they get better. You have to remember that Bella just found out that Edward was NEVER in love with her and that he was willing to let her DIE. This is a different situation from the one in New Moon.**

**Don't get me wrong. I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS. I am just trying to clear up things for you guys.**

**So now without further overdue: Chapter Six.**

**GUESTS.**

**Chapter Six.**

**Alice's POV.**

It has been two weeks since the Edward/Rosalie fiasco and I could definitely say all is not well in the Cullen manor. Jasper, my poor baby, has been force to rent an apartment in Seattle so as to escape the emotions in the house. Bella is refusing to eat and is basically wasting away. Emmett is refusing to hunt and only feeds when we bring back blood for him. Esme is still furious and has on more that one occasion thought of killing Edward and Rosalie. I should know. I got the visions. Lastly, there is Carlisle. I certainly feel very sorry for him because he has to deal with all of it. So that is my summary of life in the Cullen household.

So today is Saturday. I am in the living room with Esme planning the renovation for the house since Bella is moving in. I am so excited. I would get to play Bella Barbie a lot more. YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Oh, Esme what about this colors? It would look good with………….." I trailed of .Suddenly I was pulled into a vision but strangely everything was black. there was absolutely nothing that could have only meant one thing.

Jumping to my feet, I yelled, "CARLISLE, THE WOLVES ARE COMING!!!!!!"

Instantly he was at my side, "Alice what do you mean the wolves are coming?"

"I don't know. I was talking to Esme about painting Bella's room when all of a sudden I had a vision and everything was black I couldn't see anything."

"Carlisle," Esme called, her voice shaking with panic.

"Don't worry dear. We have done nothing wrong. We have in no way broken the treaty so I don't really see a purpose for their visit unless they are coming to see Bella."

"Well don't have to wait long to find out. They are on their way. You could actually smell them. YUCK!!!!!!!!!!"

"Control yourself, Alice. Call Jasper and tell him to get here. We might need him to calm the situation. Esme, could you get Emmett and Bella here, please? They are members of the family and they should be here."

So following our instructions, we split up and I went to call Jasper.

'Hello, love." He finally answered after three rings.

"Jasper, where are you? We need you home. The wolves are on their way and we have no idea way. So could you please get you cute little butt here. Oh and change those jeans you put on this morning if you are thing of getting any tonight. Love you." After that I hung up. I didn't have to wait for an answer because if I knew one thing for sure, Jasper does not forsake his family, which is hell of a lot more than I have to say to about two individuals I know.

Then I got it full blast my most favorite smell in the world. WEREWOLF. Huffing and Swearing I made my way to the back porch where we apparently had to meet them. Joy!!!!!

"What's going on?" I asked surveying them scene. The Quilette tribes were in a loose semi-circle with Sam and Jacob in the middle. Esme was next to Carlisle holding his had. Emmett looked dead and uninterested and Bella…………….

"WHAT THE HELL? BELLA WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? THERE WAS A REASON WHY MAN CREATED CONDITIONERS. THEY ARE TO BE USED. YOU LOOK LIKE A ZOMBIE. I DONT EVEN WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU CALL THAT THING YOU ARE WEARING. I THINK YOU JUST KILLED FASHION AND BY SO DOING ENDED THE WORLD AS I KNOW IT."

That's when I heard it.

"She's a bit dramatic, isn't she?" this voice was different. I had never heard it before and strangely it sound more enticing and mesmerizing than a normal vampires' voice. Frantically I searched for the source and that was when I notice the two most beautiful vampires I had ever seen half hidden by the Quilette pack. I didn't want to say it but I had to.

"You two put Rosalie to shame." I said looking in their direction with a small smile on my face.

"Why thank you, though I have no idea who Rosalie is. So I really shouldn't say thank you because it might be an insult. But you didn't look like you are insulting me so. Thank you."

Her friend, who stood next to her, rolled her eyes. "Could you shut up for once? Wasn't a thank you enough. No you had to draw it on."

"Oh shut it. You were saying how she was over dramatic. It's not like you are any better."

"Oh come on. Alice is right. Bella dear, just killing fashion in cold blood. She was merciless."

"Says the woman who cried because a pair of Jimmy Choos did not match with her purse. You're pathetic."

"Do not go there Geetta. I will burn you myself."

"Bring it on Barbie."

With that growls erupted between the both of them. Carlisle sensing danger cleared his throat hoping to bring attention back to the gathering. Fortunately it worked, well kinda.

"We'll finish this later." And with that they turning their attention back to Carlisle.

Clearing his throat Sam took a step forward to address Carlisle.

"Carlisle, I am sorry for the intrusion but we found this two wandering around. When we confronted them we asked them the purpose of their visit and they said that they were looking for you and your family. So we brought them."

"Thank you, Sam but I must ask. Why did you not just point them in the direction of the house? Why come here with the entire pack?"

"Well to answer your question, there are two motives. One: we were not sure if the fed of humans. They did say that they were "vegetarians" but we could not just let them wander around with that being unclear and secondly, Jacob and Seth have imprinted on these two and we were wondering if you had an explanation."

To say we were stunned was understatement and thankfully this was the moment that Jasper arrived.

"Alice," he called.

"I-I-n-n the back." I called back and instantly his arms wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to him. I melted into his touch.

"Why is everyone so shocked? I am feeling shitloads of it." He asked.

"Seth and Jacob imprinted on those two." I said pointing in the direction of the two nameless vampires.

"Holy Hell!!!!!! They're vampires!!!!!" He exclaimed only to have the two vampires to break into uncontrollable laughter.

"That dude is a genius. He deserves an award for being the new age Sherlock." The one called Geetta choked out.

Carlisle patiently waited for their laughter to subside until he began to question.

"Do you mind if I ask your names?"

"Uh…………. No. I am Sangeetta and this here," she said pointing to her friend, "is Varsha, my sister."

"Oh well this is my family Esme, my wife, Alice and Bella my daughters and Jasper and Emmett my sons."

Finally I could tell them apart. They were both so stunning but at the same time so different. They were both about six feet which was good since the wolves were so damn tall. Sangeetta had jet black, straight hair that fell to her waist. Her skin was clearly as tough as vampire skin but had a brownish ting that made it look luscious and creamy. Her body was lean and toned. Her eyes were a soft blue color which stunned me. It should be golden brown right? Her face was completely symmetrical, not a single flaw. Her lips were a luscious and had a pink color and she generally seemed to have a warm, loving aura about her.

Varsha was completely different from Sangeetta yet still as beautiful. Like Sangeetta, her body was lean and toned. Her hair flowed to her waist in waves which only helped to highlight her natural coffee brown hair color. Her skin was as pale as our own but had a pinkish ting to it making it look like she was forever blushing. Her eyes were a beautiful dark green which reflected both wisdom and age; both serving to pierce right to my soul. Like her sister, her face was flawless and completely symmetrical and her lips were exactly the same as her sister. She was surrounded by an aura of compassion and understanding. Really these two were two beautiful for their own good. They truly looked like goddesses and not Vampires. God I wish Rosalie was here. I could just imagine her reaction when she sees this pair.

"Take a picture Alice. It'll late longer." They both said, pulling me out of my musing.

"I'm sorry. It's just that you girls are so HOT. Jacob and Seth are two lucky guys." At that both Jacob and Seth lowered their heads to long at the ground in an attempt to hide their growing smirks.

"No hard feeling Alice. Oh and by the way, I love to shop and you look like you could speak my language." Varsha replied.

"And what language might that be?"

"Valentino, Vera Wang, Prada, Jimmy Choo, Gucci. The list could go on and on but I think you get the picture."

I could not help the squeal that came out of my mouth and next moment I was flying down the porch to embrace my newest best friend.

"Down terrifying little pixie." Varsha chuckled while patting my hair as if I was a pet. I huffed and crossed my arms on my chest while everyone burst into laughter.

"Alice," Carlisle called, "do you mind if continue to speak with our guest?"

Without looking at him, I nodded as I began to take in their outfits.

"So Sangeetta, you are both vegetarians?" he asked.

"Yes, we LOVE tofu."

"So now I ask: what is the purpose of you visit?"

"We, my sister and I, wish to join your coven. You may not know anything about us but we are willing to tell you everything you would like to know." Sangeetta answered while turning to face her sister.

"Carlisle," Sam interrupted, "The pack and I have to return to La Push but we do not want to leave you with them by yourself. Would it be alright if we left?"

"Certainly Sam but from the look on Jacob" and Seth's face, I would make the assumption that they are saying behind."

"You are right in that regard." And with that the wolves left.

"Alright then, shall we go inside then?" With that I pulled both Varsha and Sangeetta into the living room and placed them to sit on either side of me.

"Alice, dear could you go with Esme and take care of your brother and sister while Jasper, Jacob and Seth get to know our guest?"

"Fine but I'll still be listening."

Chuckling Carlisle began his questioning.

"So ladies, do you mind telling us about yourselves?" That was the only question I heard until I heard Esme scream.

"CARLISLE!!!!!!!!"


	7. Cut

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED.**

**Hey Guys. Firstly I apologize for not saying I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED at the beginning of the last chapter. Please forgive me!!!!!!!!!! Secondly, I am so ssssssssssooooooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyy about the long delay in updating. You see my problem is when I login I get very distracted and then a chapter that is supposed to take two days to write ends up taking a week. Thirdly I have two other stories out. One is called SAVING ME and the other is called IS IT WORTH IT?**

**SAVING ME is a Bella/Carlisle love story**

**IS IT WORTH IT? Is another Emmett/Bella story but it is all human.**

**Lastly, before we go on to the next chapter I have to say this: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE THEM!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU. I was literally in fully Alice mode so much so my parents thought I was drunk. So please do continue to review my work and I on the other hand will try to learn to contain myself or else I will not see the light of day again.**

**So onwards with the chapter. Okay, this is the first chapter from Emmett's POV. I think it is high time we get the teddy bear in there. I know some of you already know what is happening but I have never been one to go with what is expected so trust me when I say this is not going to turn out like you expected in the long run. LOVE YOU AND CONTINUE TO REVIEW.**

**CUT.**

**Chapter Seven**

**Emmett's POV.**

It has been two weeks since the day I became a bachelor once again and for some reason, the pain only seemed to intensify. I hated everything: my life, my family, Rosalie, Edward. I even hated the little pixie. How she did not see any of this was beyond me. I became a shell; only living to breathe the only person who I really did not resent in this moment was Bella because the truth behind it all is that she was hurt the worst. Yes I was left by my "wife" but she found out that all they wanted from her was a child and that if the cost was her life then they were willing to pay it.

I was retreating to my room after meeting Varsha and Sangeetta. They looked like an interesting pair but I did not have the zeal to actually be interested. I was in pain and nothing really mattered to me much. Finally I reached my destination. Even at vampire speed the relief provided by the sanctuary called my room could not come soon enough. I hated everyone around: Carlisle, Esme, Alice even Jasper but for some reason the only person I felt guilty hurting was Bella.

I threw myself onto my bed. The frame groaned in protest. I stretched out fully into the bed, covering my eyes with my arm drowning myself in the Rosalie's scent: honeysuckle and sunlight. All the memories that I had with that woman flooded back to me and my body became to shake with the tearless sobs that I knew to well. I let the pain consume me to the point were I was unaware of anything else.

I had no idea how long I cried until I felt the familiar touch of my mother. Without hesitation I buried my head into her stomach.

"Why mom? Why did they do this? I f she knew that she was with Edward, why did she have to string me along like a pet?" My voice was hoarse with the pain the escaped into my voice.

"I don't know sweetheart. What they did was wrong on so many different levels but I promise you this will never happen to you or Bella again. I promise." This was one thing I loved about Esme. She was always there when we needed her. She cried when we cried, she laughed when we laughed and protected us when we needed her to. She was never much of a fighter but she was vicious when crossed.

We sat there in a comfortable silence neither wanting nor saying anything. Suddenly my thirst flared when the sweetest of scents hit me like a tsunami. Venom pooled in my mouth. In an instant I became a predator needing to find the source of this wine. I was unaware that I was already standing until Esme placed a restraining hand on my shoulder. Looking down at her I saw her eyes too reflected the bloodlust that I now felt. In her pitch black eyes I saw my reflection and saw the image of the monster we became when we smelt human blood. Comprehension dawned and within a second we were both running to Bella's room.

I reached the room before Esme and burst through without thinking only having to recoil when the air within the room hit me. Her blood had saturated the room to a point where you were actually suffocating in the room.

Esme overtook me and headed to the bathroom where the scent of blood was most potent and where the sound of running water could be heard. I stood back waiting for Esme to return with Bella and say everything was alright but that hope was hope was thrown out the window when I heard one of the most blood curling screams in all of my existence.

"CARLISLE."

"Mom!!!!!!!!!" I rushed in to see what the cause of my mother's screams was but was forced to stop in my tracks when I saw what was happening.

There was Bella in the bathtub in a pool of her blood and the water that was cascading down form the shower. She looked lifeless and pale. She was unresponsive and her eyes began to droop as she lost consciousness.

"Oh God." I turned to see my father looking pale and distraught. He took a minute to compose himself and then he was in full doctor mode.

"Emmett I need you to take her out of the tub and place her on the bed. Alice, see about your mother. Jasper, bring my kit for me please." Without a second's hesitation we split up. I reached over and gently took my sister out of the tub. She felt so weak and fragile. I looked at her face only to see the pain still etched in every line. Anger coursed through me like a drug and I wanted nothing more than to crucify Rosalie and Edward for this.

As soon as I placed her on the bed, Carlisle began to work. Sangeetta and Varsha cautiously entered followed by Jacob and Seth. Alice gently guided our mother to the sofa in the room with Jasper taking the set next to her and wrapped his arms around our mother. I did not need to empath to know how much pain our mother was in. Jacob and Seth both were trembling in the door way. Bella was their sister as well and I knew if they could get their hands on Edward and Rosalie that they would without a doubt be dead. Alice gracefully rose and went to speak with Varsha and Sangeetta. Nodding slightly, they both turned their attention to Seth and Jacob whispering so low that we had no chance of hearing. I continued to watch in amazement as the girls gently kissed the wolves on their cheeks and walked into the bathroom, never of them showing a hint of bloodlust.

It was five minutes now since we walked in on one of the most frightening experience of my existence. Carlisle was still working on Bella, bandaging her wrist and hooking up an IV for her. After hooking up the IV, Carlisle stood back and nodded. We knew that was a sign to tell us that he was finished. Turning he looked towards Jacob and Seth, he motioned for them to join the family. Without hesitation they back took seats on the floor and we all started the painstaking process of waiting.

After about ten minutes, Sangeetta and Varsha walked out of the bathroom bringing with them the scent of bleach. Carlisle stood and hugged both girls while welcoming them to the family. It was clear that even though they were fully acquainted with us and that we knew nothing about them, that soon enough they would become a huge part of this family. Silently they walked over to Seth and Jacob and sat in their laps.

"Carlisle," Varsha called, "would you like me to ease Bella's pain?"

"Could you do that?" he asked in a distant voice. It was clear that now all that mattered to him was helping Bella.

She nodded before responding. "I can. Since I am telekinetic, I could put her in a coma like state similar to how a drug induced coma is."

"Thank you. It would be much appreciated." Instantly Bella's breathing evened out and we all knew she was asleep.

Jacob suddenly got up and said that he was going to contact Sam to tell him what had happened. Before he even got a response, he left with Sangeetta following.

Alice finally broke our silence.

"How did I not see this?" She asked. No one had an answer.

"Spilt decision probably." Jasper muttered.

"No. I am watching Bella like a hawk. Even if this was a spilt decision I would have seen something if not everything."

I could have cared less about what was happening. My attention was solely centered on Bella. Nothing else mattered. My sister had just tried to kill herself because of what she had been through. All the while I was in my little bubble only thinking of me but here was a fragile human who was going through this heartache twice and also finding out that her life meant nothing. Guilt crushed me from all sides. In my peripheral vision I saw Jasper cringe. I was selfish and merciless. I always told Bella that she was my little sister and here she was in enough pain to try and kill herself and I was only thinking of me. Stupid Emmett. You are such a good big brother. You deserve an award. How about a functioning heart?

"Think I might be able to answer your question Alice." We all turned to see Jacob and Sam at the door. Sam was holding a letter and even from there I could see it was addressed to Carlisle. Carlisle walked over to Sam and took the letter. Carlisle's reaction was one to behold. Instantly his eyes blackened with anger.

"What is it?" Esme asked. Her voice sounded strangled and so what pained.

"Rosalie." He hissed. At the sound for Rosalie's name all heads snapped up and was steering at him.

"What do you mean, Rosalie?" Alice asked, "Did she do this?"

Refusing to answer, Carlisle nodded his head.

"Emmett, I think you should read this." With trembling hands I took the letter from Carlisle.

What I read stunned me. This was not Rosalie. This could not be Rosalie. Whoever wrote this was the devil. No, this could not be.

_Dear Cullens,_

_I hope you enjoyed the show I put on for you today. Don't worry Bella did not try to kill herself. She is not that pathetic but pathetic none the less. Anyway, if you succeed in saving her, bravo. If not all I will save is good riddance. She deserved it. After all she is the reason why I am not longer a member of the family. Well anyway well will be seeing each other soon enough. As the saying goes: Hell hath no wrath like the wrath of a woman scorned._

_Bye for now, _

_Love,_

_Rosalie Lillian Hale-Masen_

_P.S. Sorry we did not invite you to the wedding._

Gently I got up from my seat and walked over to Bella. I knew all eyes were on me

But I could not be bothered. Gently I lowered myself to the bed and pulled Bella to my chest. Underneath the covers I could fell how thin she had become. There were dark circles under her eyes. If I did not hear a heart beat I would have thought that she was a vampire. Gently I lowered my lips to her ears and whispered though I knew everyone could here.

"Bella, honey, I am sorry. I was a bad big brother. Could you forgive me? I promise you I would be here for you always. Now all I want is for you to get better, honey. I cannot live if you leave me Bells. I need you. Could you do that for me? Could you survive for me?" I knew she could not answer but I needed her to know how much she meant to me. I knew time would heal my wounds but for now I was locking them away. Bella needed me more than ever and I promised that I would be there. She needed her big brother and that was what I was going to be. I was going to be her protector and savior and as Jasper said that was a promise I was going to keep.


	8. Awake Sleeping Beauty

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED.**

**Hey guys, miss me………….of course you did. Anyway, this is chapter eight ( I think) but anyway……………in this chapter you are going to get some Emmett/ Bella bonding time but it's nothing more than healing the brother/sister way …. I am taking my time with this story and mot rushing anything.**

**Anyway…… THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS…………. Have I told you guys lately how much I LOVE YOU……….. probably as much as Edward (swoon) but still I LOVE YOU GUYS for taking the time to review my work. So sit back and ENJOY THE READING.**

**AWAKE SLEEPING BEAUTY.**

**Chapter Eight**

**Emmett's POV.**

It has been three days, eighteen hours and thirty three minutes since Rosalie's attempt to kill Bella and Bella has not awakened yet. That might be largely due to the fact that Varsha has here in a coma but for some reason I am thankful of that.

In the last three days things have taken an interesting turn in the Cullen house. Firstly, the wolves have moved in and I mean that quite literally. Secondly I have been dethroned as prank king mainly due to the combined forces of Seth, Jacob, Sangeetta and Varsha. Thirdly and most importantly there is no more treaty. Why you might ask? Well, what happened is was that; at one of the wolf pack meetings Sam was not very nice about the fact that Jacob and Seth had imprinted on vampires and had tried to use his _Alpha Voice_ to control the boys. Well long story short……… Jacob got mad………….really mad and flipped so bad that the entire pack was writhing in pain when he, meaning Jacob, used his _Alpha Voice_. I mean it took the combine forces of Jasper, Carlisle and Billy to keep Seth and Jacob from killing Sam but not surprisingly…………… when their ladies finally showed up and just placed one hand on their shoulders, the fight was done. I was so seriously disappointed man. A guy like me could seriously use some action.

However, that little episode made me realize something. For the greater part of fifty years I used to harass, pester and in essence make fun of Edward for being the odd one out. Little did I realize that I was the lone boy and for the love of all that is holy, it hurts. It hurts to know that I may never have someone waiting for me home. It hurts to know that on a bad day that there will be no one to give me the comfort of a lover. It hurts to know that there is no one to be my wife. It hurts to know that, even though I have my family, in all truth and in fact, I am alone and it kills me.

Sighing lightly, I leaned back on the couch that has been my residence for the past few days. I refused to move from Bella's side. I knew she was hurting and I was going to be there for her. She was my little sister and she deserved it. As I looked on, I could only wonder why Rosalie was so determined to kill Bella. What did she ever do so wrong? I guess I'll never find out because I knew if I ever saw _her_ again, I would surely be sending that she-devil back to hell.

Suddenly, Bella's breathing started to speed up. That's not supposed to happen right? Panicked I did the only thing I could do.

"Carlisle!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed.

After several seconds I looked on as Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper and Varsha walked through the door.

"Relax Emmett," Varsha comforted, "Bella is just waking up. Her mind has had sufficient time to heal itself but I suggest you come and stand here and give her some space. She is going to be very disoriented and it might be best if she had a mother's comfort first." She said turning her head towards Esme.

"Of course." Esme said and was instantly lying at Bella's side curling her own body around the fragile form of my sister.

Within seconds, Bella began to stir. Anxiously, we all held our breaths waiting for her to come around and that included Alice which was a first. Slowly her eyes began to open and I sighed in relief as I saw the all too familiar chocolate orbs of her eyes. Tentatively, I began to take a step towards her, only to be held back by Carlisle.

"Let her become familiar with everything first. Don't crowd her. Not yet."

With a childish hump, I crossed my arms and waited. Slowly realization dawned on her face and she let out a blood curling scream.

"ROSALIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????!?!?!?! Knife……………… Blood…………Me……..No…………PLEASE……….." Hearing those words tore me up.

"Bella, darling, it's okay. She is not here. You are safe, sweetheart. Safe no one is going to hurt you. I've got you," Esme's words soothed her. I knew Jasper was not tampering with the emotions because if he was I would not have been feeling so angry right now.

Gaining composure of herself, Bella reached out to Esme who was pressed against her back.

"Mom," Bella sobbed, "Is that really you?" She chocked out as her body shook with her tears.

"Yes sweetheart, it is me, your mother." Esme cooed. With that Bella turned and buried her head into Esme's shoulder as her cries went from soft sobs to high pitched screams.

Jasper leaned into Alice for support as Bella's emotions flooded the room. Carlisle was rigid with pain as he looked on at his daughter and wife. Alice was sobbing quietly. Varsha was silent through everything, with a look of deep sympathy on her face. It was only now that I became aware of the fact that there was no sound coming from the house except for Bella's cries and the heartbeats of both Bella and the wolf pack. It became quite clear that everyone was listening to this exchange and I knew everyone, vampire and wolf, wanted to kill Rosalie for this. After all Bella was the lucky gal who had seventeen wolf pack brothers and five vampire siblings (if you included Varsha and Sangeetta).

After several more minutes of high pitched crying, Bella reached out a hand behind her to the door where Carlisle stood. Without turning her head, she called out to him.

"Dad?" Instantly, Carlisle was on Bella's right and was pulling her from Esme's chest into his own.

"What is it princess? I am right here. What do you want, my princess?" That was the thing about Carlisle: he always had a nick name for all his children. He was the only person who could call Alice, little pixie and get away with it. So now I knew what Bella's nickname was: princess. It fit too. She meant more to this family than all the money we had and we had a lot.

"Daddy," she sniffled into his shirt, "she wanted to kill me. She said she was going to kill me and if for some reason I survived, that she would come back and try to kill me again until I was buried six feet under."

The reactions were instantaneous and expected. Low growls could be heard, being emitted by the wolf pack. Alice hissed in outrage and had to be held back by Jasper. Varsha looked like she was about to kill somebody and I had gut feeling that if Varsha, Sangeetta and Alice combined forces, Rosalie would be the one who was buried six feet under. I wonder if that could be arranged.

"Sweetheart, nothing and I mean nothing like that is going to happen again. What I am concerned about is how she got in here with no one knowing."

Instantly, Bella stiffened alerting us to the fact that she knew something.

"Bella, what do you know about that?" Carlisle questioned sternly yet gently. It was in these moments that you truly realized why this man was the patriarch of this family.

"S-s-sh-sh-she said something about you being fools if you though that she was not gifted as well."

"Wait, what? Are you saying that Rosalie……… the seed of Satan- Rosalie….has a power?" Alice spat.

"That's what she said," Bella replied timidly.

"Huh……who knew that the bleach blonde bitch was good for more that just an easy lay?"

"Alice," Esme scolded lightly.

"What???!?!?! I was just voicing my opinion that the certified whore known as Rosalie Hale………….. I mean sorry……………Rosalie Masen……………is not only good for lying on her back and spreading her legs for anything that has a dick………….but somewhere buried underneath the dumbness that is being blonde….she actually has a brain. I think you should do some research into that dad."

Leave it to Alice to ease the tension of a situation. Everyone burst out in uncontrollable laughter. Even Esme and Carlisle could not keep a straight face. After the laughter had died down, Carlisle once again took control.

"Alright enough. Bella I think you should eat something, maybe a light soup, Esme." With that Esme exited the room the fix Bella's meal.

"And you, my precious little princess will never have to go through that again. I promise you, a father's promise, that I will never let this happen to you again and if ever it should happen again, God forbid, it will be because I was only a mere handful of ashes. Do you understand me? Like all my children Bella, it is your life before my own." With that he untangled himself from Bella and left the room.

"Bella," Varsha called, "I know we have not had the opportunity to talk but soon we will and until then rest well, sister." With that she gracefully walked forward and placed a delicate kiss on her forehead before leaving the room as well.

"I like her." Bella said in a small voice.

"Yep, they're nice. I mean they make Emmett look like a joke in front of their pranks." Alice said back to her bubbly self.

"Wait," Bella almost screamed, "Someone out 'pranked' Emmett?" Alice only nodded.

"Well then I take it back. I don't like them at all." I couldn't help the smile the broke across my face.

"I knew you would be on my side, Bells."

"Emmett, you didn't let me finish. I don't like them………….. I love them." With that Jasper and Alice broke out laughed while I harrumphed like a three year old.

"Oh Bells…………..that was so mean" I pouted and turned to walk out the door. As I was about to take one step over the threshold, I felt a pair of delicate arms wrap themselves around my waist and the frame of a familiar petite brunette press into my back.

"I'm sorry bro, I just couldn't resist."

"Apology not accepted." I sulked like a little child.

"Why?" Bella said as she came into my view.

"Because you hurt me." I said placing my hand on my non beating heart.

"Emmett Mc Carty Cullen, how could I hurt you when you don't have a heart to begin with?" she challenged. Now this was the Bella I knew and I was going to take full advantage of it.

"Oh………she no she didn't" I heard Jasper whisper sounding like such a pansy.

"Oh yes she did……….. I think we should leave." I turned around just in time to see Alice and Jasper jump through the window.

"Traitors?!?!?!?!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bella screamed as she faced their abandonment.

"Now Bella, what were you saying about my heart?" I said turning my focus back to her.

"I don't know," she said while she stared at the ceiling with a look of mock concentration on her face. "Was it when I said you had no heart? I am sure……………………."

I did not even give her time to finish before I grabbed her in my arms and threw her on the bed before I began to tickle her mercilessly.

"Emmett……….s…..t..t.t.t...ooooo…p..p.p. You're gonna make me pee." She stuttered through her laughter.

"No. First you have to say uncle and then you have to say sorry."

"Fine …………..UNCLE." she screamed, "and I'm sorry you big oaf." Down stairs I could here both Carlisle and Esme chuckle lightly at our exchange.

Sighing lightly, I got up to go only to feel Bella pull me back down to lie next to her.

"Emmett," she said timidly.

"What is it Bells?" I asked as I brushed a strand of hair from her face and pulling her to snuggle into my side.

Sighing, she rested her head on my chest where my heart was before continuing.

"I heard you. I heard when you asked me to survive for you. I heard when you said you needed me and I heard when you said you were a bad big brother. Emmett," she sighed snuggling closer to me allowing me to bring my arm around her, holding her in place, "I don't have to forgive you for anything. You did nothing wrong. I knew you were hurting too. I came back for you bro because I need you too. I need this family. I am not going anywhere. I'm sorry if I hurt you in anyway but just so you know, I am NOT leaving this family unless you guys don't want me." She ended her little speech with a sob.

Gently, I lifted her face to look at me.

"Bella," I said softly, "You have nothing to apologize for. Nothing. It is high time you realize what you mean to this family so there is no way in hell we will wish you away. Bella, your life means so much, not only to me, but to the family and the wolf pack. You are the glue that keeps us all together and we would not have that any other way."

"Thanks, big bro."

"You are welcome and since you were comatose for the last three days, I guess I should say this as well……………… WELCOME BACK TO THE LIVING BELLA." I screamed while she giggled uncontrollably against my chest.

From the kitchen, I heard Esme huff in anger before speaking to Carlisle.

"You would swear that he was raised in a zoo or at least very far from civilization." This only caused me to bellow out with laughter.

"What's so funny?" My little sister asked.

"Esme thinks that I was raised in a zoo."

"Well, you can't blame mom for saying that. After all it's true."

That instantly shut me up.

"Thanks Bells. I feel the love."

"What love? I only got love for my big brother. That is Jasper, of course."

"Burn, baby, burn." I heard chorused from down stairs by the wolf pack.

Looking down, my eyes looked with Bella's only to see the all too familiar glimmer she had when she was happy and strangely enough, that made me happy.

"Welcome back, Bells. I missed you." I said while kissing her head.

"Welcome back to you to big bro. So no more mopey, my life has ended, Emmett?"

"As long as we don't have to face dark and twisty Bella again. She's scary."

"Love you big bro." With that she leaned up and kissed me on my cheek before settling back down against my chest. It was then that I knew that once Bella was okay then I too would be okay.


	9. Making Plans

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED.**

**Hey people…………..how you been? Anyway here is the next chapter. I hope you guys like it. This chapter is all about bonding…you'll see what I mean when you read it. Also, I am introducing another character in this chapter………. You'll see why in the next chapter.**

**Anyway moving along. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS….……I thought we would have crossed 100 but we fell three short so lets make up for it with this one. Oh I want to try something here, and I want to see if it would work……….. I already have a working draft for the next chapter……… if we reach 120 reviews in this chapter, I will include three things in the next chapter 1) a taste of Rosalie's Power; 2) Varsha and Sangeetta's story; 3) A little conversation between a certain little pixie and a sexy solider. So if I get 23 reviews for this chapter that is what you will get in the next………….OKAY.**

**So…… onwards with the story…………… ENJOY AND LOVE YOU**

**MAKING PLANS**

**Chapter Nine**

**Bella's POV.**

It has been two weeks now since Rosalie attempted to take my life and I must say things are finally looking up. I have finally come to terms with everything but that does not mean that I am not hurting. Actually, it hurts like hell but I am not alone. On my bad days, I always have at least two family members with me mainly due to the fact that Emmett refuses to leave my side. I knew he felt guilty for what happened but he did nothing wrong. I mean we both got played like idiots.

So today, on one of my good days, we are having a family meeting. Why, you may ask? Well believe it or not, I actually got into Dartmouth WITHOUT any help from the Cullens and now we are gathering to make all the necessary plans. YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!! I hated to leave Forks behind but I would hate to leave the Cullens more.

"Bella," Sangeetta called through the door, "it's time for the meeting sweetie."

"Coming," I called even though I knew she could have heard me if even if I whispered.

For the last two weeks, I became very close with Sangeetta and Varsha. They were truly an odd pair to observe. One minute they're fighting, next minute they are not speaking to each other and five seconds later, they were cheerfully teaming up on their favorite target, Emmett. It didn't take much for them to become unofficial members of the Cullen family because they were just so nice that they just balanced out the family even more. I mean when Alice, Sangeetta and Varsha combine forces, well lets just say all hell breaks loose. I remembered, about five days ago, they went shopping and was able to max out six credit cards each. Even though Carlisle tried to be furious, he failed miserably when they pouted. I tell you, that man is a sucker for his baby girls and we, the evil little daughters that we are, are proud to say that we use that to our full advantage.

As I stepped out the door, I slammed into a wall. Well not a wall, but close enough.

"JASPER WHITLOCK, WITH ALL YOUR VAMPIRE ABILITIES, COULD YOU NOT HAVE PREVENTED ME FROM CRASHING INTO YOU AND PREVENTED ME FROM CRACKINGA FEW RIBS?!?!!?"

Chuckling, he held me by my shoulders to steady me so I did not fall on my behind.

"Well little sis, I could have done that but why blame me when you are a naturally unobservant little human. If you were paying attention then you would not have crashed into me, then you would not have yelled at me and then you would not have deafened the entire state of Forks." He said with his all knowing smirk.

"Ha! Ha! Major Whitlock! But since you think that I am an unobservant little human then I don't think I could walk down these stairs. See, I might slip and fall and then I'll break the ribs that you cracked."

"So, tell me then, my fair lady Swan. How do we solve this problem?" He asked with in his Texan drawl. I could not resist laughing.

"Why, Major Whitlock, you must carry me. That way it would be impossible for me to fall down the stairs." I relied in a horrible faux English accent.

Without hesitation, Jasper bent down and helped me onto his back. This was one of the best things that came out of the whole Edward/ Rosalie affair. Jasper and I were now thick as thieves which often led to us getting in trouble but no one really gave a damn. Well except Esme.

"So my big brother, what are we doing today after the meeting, That is?"

"Well actually, Jacob and I have some plans that involve you, naturally, but you have to wait a bit."

"Why??????????" I whined.

"Because I said so." He said simply in such a neutral tone that I was instantly pissed. I knew he felt the change in my emotions because he began chuckling.

"Jasper, my severely senile oldest brother, did you forget that I hate surprises?" I asked.

"No, my dearest darling sister. I have not forgotten that but as your severely senile oldest brother, it is my duty to spoil you and surprise you at every inconceivable moment."

"Isn't that why you have a wife? Aren't you supposed to spoil her?" I said pointing in the direction of Alice as we came into the living room.

"I already spoil her. Why do you think I paid off six credit cards this morning?" He said as I smiled at Esme and Carlisle.

"I don't know. I thought you were just whipped. How foolish of me to think that……………….." I stopped mid- sentence as I saw the look on Jasper's face reflected in the glass window. It was a look I knew all too well. It was the look Emmett had on his face when he was about to "have fun with the human."

Quickly I scrambled of his back and cautiously began to walk backwards towards Carlisle and Esme since they were the only two people who would offer me some protection.

Turning to face me, I saw the evil glimmer in Jasper's eyes intensify as he read my emotions.

"Afraid, are we?" Don't worry. Esme and Carlisle can't protect you forever." He teased

"Wanna bet?" I said even though I had very little confidence.

Just as I was about to take the last step into the safety of Carlisle's arms, Jasper pounced. Before I could comprehend what was happening, I was being pinned down on the couch with my legs on Jasper's lap and Alice straddling me.

"Wait, are you tag teaming on me?" I asked in mock outrage.

"Yup!!!" Alice chirped.

"So Bella, what were you saying? It was something about being whipped." Jasper asked with a look of thought and concentration on his face.

Suddenly I gasped.

"Bella what is it? Is everything alright? Jasper asked, concern lacing his voice. Before I could respond, Alice's tinkling laugh filled the room before getting off me.

"You two need to work this out," was all she said before she retreated to where Sangeetta and Varsha were gushing over some fashion magazine. Typical.

"Bella?" Jasper asked, his eyebrows raised but no longer concerned.

"EMMETT!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed.

"What is it Bells?" Emmett responded looking up from the game that had captured his attention as well as Jacob's and Seth's.

"Did you know that Jasper could think?" I said in a voice that would have made you believe that I had just witnessed the most impossible thing EVER.

After that, the entire family burst into laughter, at Jasper's expense, off course.

"Bella," Jasper said while playfully sobbing, "you hurt my feelings. Don't you love me anymore?"

With the deepest sincerity, I crawled into Jasper's lap and cuddled into his chest. Instantly, his arms came around and wrapped me tightly in them.

"Of course, Jasper. I love you more than Alice loves her Jimmy Choos." I said placing a kiss on his cheek.

"What about me? Don't you love me too Bells?" Emmett asked with a purely child like expression. Looking at that child like glow made me cringe internally knowing the amount of pain Emmett had gone through but it was not the time for sympathy and moping. It was time to take a stab at Emmett.

"Well, Emmett," I said hesitating a bit, "I love as much as I love surprises."

"That's not very much." He said going into full pout mode.

"I know. That is the point." I said meeting his gaze.

"That hurt Bells. Technically, that is hitting below the belt."

"Well then it shouldn't hurt you because you got nothing below the belt."

I did not have to be a vampire or shape shifter to hear the resulting sniggers from the family. Quickly, Carlisle interceded before things got worst.

"Alright, you all. Settle down." Carlisle said fighting to keep a straight face. "The reason we are having this meeting is to make some plans. Now as you have already been told by your mother and me you are not required to go to school again. At least for a while. So now I ask for everyone's attention." He said while reaching over and pulling the game console from the television.

"HEY!!!!!!!!!!" the look of shock and pain on the faces of Jacob, Seth and Emmett was priceless.

"Now boys, meeting." Esme said in the familiar motherly tone that no one would dare question.

Instantly they were up. Jacob and Seth went over to Sangeetta and Varsha while Alice took my seat on Jasper's lap and threw my unceremoniously to sit next to Emmett. Esme and Carlisle chose to stand in front of us while Emmett decided to sprawl out on the couch, successfully squashing me with his feet.

"Emmett, could you please remove Pepilapu one and two from my lap?" I asked pointing to his feet that now resided on my lap.

"No. Not until you say sorry to little Emmett," he said while sulking like a little child.

Out of the corner of me eye, I saw Alice mouth "little Emmett" to Varsha and Sangeetta. Sangeetta clamped her hand over her mouth to hide her laughter while Varsha buried her face into Seth's shoulder. The boys however were not so subtle and were howling in laughter. Esme delicately placed one hand on Carlisle's shoulder before turning her back to hide her laughter while Carlisle opted for looking at the ground.

"What is everyone laughing at?" Emmett asked seriously.

"Nothing Em, but seriously………. 'Little Emmett'?" I asked with raised eyebrows and a not so straight face.

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?" he asked. Something told me he was actually curious to our behavior.

"Nothing. I would have gone with miniscule Emmett, but hey………. whatever rocks your boat, right?" I knew I was being mean but I could not resist it. Emmett was just such a big teddy bear that you could not help but love him.

By this time, tears were rolling down the faces of Jacob and Seth. Varsha had a death grip on Seth's shirt as she rocked with laughter. Sangeetta was clutching her side. Alice and Jasper were slumped on the floor shaking with their laughter. Esme's laughter became fully known and Carlisle was quietly chuckling looking out the window.

"WHAT…………….MINISCULE EMMETT?!?!?!?!" He roared in outrage, "How about I prove it?"

Instantly Alice's laughter ended and a second later she was sitting on Emmett's chest pinning his hands above his head.

"Emmett," Alice said slowly as if to emphasis each word, "Little Emmett will NOT be making ANY type of appearance today. DO. I. MAKE. MYSELF. CLEAR? If you fail to comply, I WILL HAVE Jasper pump you with so much euphoria you will think you are a fairy. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Looking like a child that just caught stealing a cookie before dinner, Emmett sighed and nodded.

"Alright, can we get back to the meeting then?" Carlisle said taking back control of the situation.

After a few minutes, everyone returned to their original positions and regained their composures. Emmett's feet were still on my lap so I decided to take matters into my hands. Sighing slightly, I got up and sat on Emmett's chest. After all, it was big enough.

"Bella, I can't breathe here." Emmett said dramatically.

"Well then, you should thank your lucky stars that you don't need to breathe."

Sensing that it was going to turn into another squabble, Carlisle quickly diverted our conversation.

"Alright, as you all know, it is time for us to move on. Varsha and Sangeetta have expressed their desire to accompany us. To their request, we have no objection. You both should know that in the short time that we have known you, you have both become daughters to both Esme and me as well as siblings to our children but I must ask you what will happen to Jacob and Seth since I consider them to be my sons as we."

I looked on as both Seth and Jacob turned their attention to Varsha and Sangeetta. I did not need to be an empath to fell the love and adoration pouring out of Jacob and Seth as they locked eyes with their imprintees. As if responding to an unspoken request, Jacob's arms wrapped around Sangeetta and pulled her to his side, allowing her to bury her head into his shoulder. Seth gently pulled Varsha onto his lap and wrapped both his arms around her and placed a gentle yet loving kiss on her forehead.

Looking at this little display of affection, my buried pains came back with vengeance. I saw Jasper cringe at the sudden onslaught of my feeling of rejection, and abandonment. Looking in my direction, Jasper locked his eyes on Emmett. Instantly, I felt Emmett's arms encircle me and pull me towards his chest.

Even though Emmett and I were always at each other's throats, out of everyone in the family, he understood me the best. I allowed myself to become lost in his cold yet undeniable warm embrace. One look in my eyes told him all he needed to know; I was in pain and I needed my big brother.

"It's okay Bells. I've got you." Those were the only words I need to hear. God I seriously couldn't help but love Emmett.

Jacob cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Well, Seth and I wish to accompany you all. The main reason we chose this is because of Bella. You see, Bella means a lot to the pack. There are many of them that consider her to be a sister of sorts. It is not that we doubt your ability to protect her, trust me, we will never do that, but it will just give us some peace of mind knowing that we are there if she should ever need protecting again. Secondly, as you said, it is physically impossible for us to say away from our imprintees and with the current situation in La Push with Sam , I speak both as Chief and Alpha of the La Push pack when I say I will not allow our imprintees anywhere near Sam."

"Alright Jacob. That is understandable but I must ask about what you plan to do with the pack. After all, you are now the alpha." Carlisle said with a look of deep concern on his face.

"I already spoke to the pack about that. Since Leah is my second in command, I will leave her in charge. If there is any danger, they will be able to contact me and Seth and I would return. In addition to that, I have instructed the pack to extend their patrol area since we will all be leaving. That way Forks will be protected."

"Alright, so now that we have discussed that part, it seems we have to redo some rooms, Esme," Carlisle said with a smile on his face. I knew he was thrilled to have new members in the family.

"Already done, dear. Alice said that she saw our future disappear and then she started getting some random clips so we already knew we were having some new family members. Jacob said he would room with Sangeetta and Seth is rooming with Varsha." Esme gushed. She was literally bouncing on the heels of her feet. Nothing thrilled Esme more than watching a love story blossom and bloom in front of her.

"Thrilled much Esme?" Carlisle said with a chuckle earning him a scowl from Esme.

"Moving on; Bella, we all know you are going to Dartmouth now, something both your mother and I am very proud about but what we don't know is the field you have chosen to study."

"Well dad, I actually wanted to talk to you about that. Initially I was planning to do some studies in the fields of literature and the arts but since I won't become a vampire for a while, I think I am going to change."

"So dear, it means that you also got into another field other than literature studies, right?" He waited until I nodded before he continued, "So what is the other field?" His gaze fixed on me still curled up on Emmett's chest.

"I got into medicine and that's what I'm going to do. I am going to become a doctor, branch of into diagnostics and hopefully help save the world one stitch at a time."

The smiles that broke out across the faces of Carlisle and Esme were blindingly stunning. You could actually feel the waves of pride rolling of them.

"Are you sure dear?" Esme asked as if she was seeking confirmation.

"Yes mom, I'm sure and dad when it's time for me to get an attending/mentor, you had better get me or else I'll hate you for all eternity."

"Certainly princess, I would not have it any other way," Carlisle said wearing the smile of a proud father.

"Hey, what about us?" Alice interjected while pouting while Emmett playfully mumbled about me being an attention hugger.

"My apologizes, Alice. So tell me, my little pixie, what are you going to do?"

"Well, I am going to start my own fashion line and I already know it's going to be a huge success," she said with so much enthusiasm that even poor Jasper was bouncing in his seat.

"What about you Jasper?" Carlisle asked turning his attention.

"Actually, since I have my PhD in historical studies and psychology, I am actually going to be working at Dartmouth as professor. That way I will be able to keep an eye on my little sis." Jasper said while winking in my direction.

Nodding his approval, Carlisle spun around to look at Jacob.

"Jake, any plans, son?"

"Well both Seth and I also got into Dartmouth and we both decided to go into structural engineering. You know a manly field." He said with a cheeky grin while flexing his muscles.

"Yup, structural engineering just screams testosterone." Varsha said through her giggles only to be silenced by a kiss from Seth.

"Huh……… you don't play fair," she said after Seth pulled away.

"I never said that I did, love." His statement earned him a playful slap and an AAAAAAAAWWWWWWW from the females gathered, including me.

"Boys, I am so proud of both of you. Maybe I should plan a celebratory dinner. What do you say?" Esme said, turning to the boys.

"Esme, could we please get through meeting first before they go at each other throats again?" Carlisle asked with an amused expression on his face before turning to Sangeetta and Varsha to continue his interrogation.

"Before you ask Carlisle, we'll just tell you. You see, Varsha and I never really came to terms with the "you can't have children" part of being a vampire. As a result of that, we substitute. So this being our tenth round of substitution, we are opening a day care center and before you ask or die of a heat attack: yes, we have done this before; yes, we are able to control ourselves and no, we will not bring them home, tell them what we are or expose them to Emmett," Sangeetta said.

"Oh girls that is so lovely." Tears began to form in Esme's eyes. I didn't need to be a mind reader to know why.

"Oh Esme, please don't cry. We both know how much you love children and we were wondering if you would be willing to help us on this venture?" Varsha soothed.

"Certainly girls," Esme said through her tears before engulfing the girls into a hug. After they settled down, Carlisle started again.

"That only leaves you, Emmett." Carlisle said before turning his attention away from the still sobbing Esme.

"Well, I was thinking about working." Something was wrong here. Emmett was speaking hesitantly. Right now he was unsure of himself. This was strange.

"As what Emmy?" Alice asked in tone that told me that she too had sensed his hesitation.

"As a doctor," he said softly.

"Are you sure, man?" Seth's shaking voice asked, "I mean it's not that I don't support you but do you think you can handle it?"

"Yeah, I can. I mean…………. I know that the other day I could have killed Bells if Esme wasn't with me but that wasn't me. I have had this idea for a long while now. Why do you think I have been visiting dad at the hospital so often? When Rosalie attacked Bella, I was dead, no pun intended. I had no hold on reality. I was living for the sake of living, nothing more but when I realized what had happened; Bella's blood had no hold on me. None. Even when I held her to my chest, even when I was covered in her blood, I did not want to hurt her. All I wanted to do was save Bella." He fixed his gaze on Carlisle before he continued. "Dad, when I saw how you worked on Bella, no hesitation, just pure determination to save her. That's what I want to do. I already have my medical degree from Harvard. All I need is some practice. You know hands on and only you could help me with that, Dad." As he finished, he bent his head down and buried his face in my hair, like a guilty man waiting for a verdict.

After hearing his words, the facial expression of each member of the family changed from one confusion and fear to one of compassion, understanding and acceptance.

"Jasper," Esme said, "I think we need to give Jenks a call and inform him that we need proper documents for a Doctor Emmett McCarty Cullen to start work the same day as his father."

Instantly Emmett became Emmett again.

"Really?????????????" he shrieked. Instead of answering, both Carlisle and Esme just nodded.

"Congratulations son. We will start you hands on training tomorrow. Any specific field?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. I am chose pediatrics." Even though I was happy for him, Emmett and children did not seem like a good idea.

"Well since we have settled everything and have gushed about our plans, when are we leaving?" Alice asked. I could already see the wheels in her head turning about which item of clothing she would pack.

"We leave in two weeks. That should be enough time."

With that the meeting dissolved and everyone branched of in different groups to talk about the move. Everyone except Emmett and myself. I loved being in my big brother's embrace and for some odd reason I always felt safe and oddly content.

After about twenty minutes of idle chatter, everyone was brought to a screeching stop when there was a knock at the door. Instantly Emmett stiffened and stood both of us up, placing me behind him and Jasper. I knew there was only one thing that could make them react this way and that was a vampire.

Cautiously Carlisle approached the door, flanked by a trembling Jacob and Seth. After a few seconds of hesitation, Carlisle opened the door to reveal a vampire who I had already met and who knew about my mortality all too well.

"Why hello, Carlisle, my old friend. I t has been a long time. Has it not?" The vampire asked in his perfect, melodic voice.

"Marcus?"


	10. Unknown family ties

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED.**

**Hey people, I am very sorry about the late update but I have had several deaths in my family to deal with. It is true what they say when they say that when death visits, he collects in bulk. Tomorrow I will attend the fifth funeral in two weeks.**

**But on with this chapter. There is nothing happy about this one and not for the reason that the Volturi has arrived. No………..it's because in this chapter you will be told of Varsha and Sangeetta's story. I know that this is not my best work so please don't flame me. I will try to redo this chapter when things get better, but for now I think I owe you guys a chapter.**

**THANK YOU for your reviews. Once again I love them and I love you for taking the time to do so. PLEASE READ AND ENJOY……………..LOVE YOU.**

**UNKNOWN FAMILY TIES.**

**Chapter Ten**

**Marcus' POV**

My life had been monotonous and lonely since my dear Didyme left me. At least that was until I had found those two. They became and still are the only reason that I am still in existence.

I remember the day that I had found them on that cold night in India. We, the Volturi, had come to investigate a coven for the creation of a Newborn army. The creator had been merciless and careless. He could not have been bother about how many lives he was taking. He kept the humans he intended to change in cages like animals; making them lie in their own filth and refused to feed them. He showed no care in keeping them alive. If a human died from the cold or starvation, their body was simply tossed aside in some ditch and they were forgotten. That vampire had sickened me to no end and I had no regret whatsoever in taking his pathetic existence away.

However besides all the anger I felt towards that man, I am still silently thankful to him for leading me to my daughters. You see, it is protocol of sorts that we are to destroy all humans who know of our secret. Well that was what I was busy doing when I found them, both curled together as if shielding one another from us. It was their bond that had halted me. It was the bond of sisters and it was stronger than anything I have ever seen. Cautiously, I move to stand in front of them and gently lifted their faces to look into their eyes. They squirmed and writhe under my cold touch but allowed to me to look at them. To say that these human girls were beauties of a different class was a complete understatement. However I would later be told that they consider their beauty to be a curse rather than a blessing.

I remember that night so well, even with the flawless vampire memory. Their eyes told a story, one of pain and hurt and I felt this sudden urge to protect them. It was only then that I realized that I had formed a father-daughter bond with these girls.

"Aro," I called quietly. I knew he would hear me.

Instantly, he was at my side and I held my hand out to him not trusting myself to speak. I needed him to understand that these girls were daughters to me and that I had every intent to change them but I would need his support when dealing with Caius.

"Do what you must brother." Was all he said before he moved away.

"Alec, Demetri, Heidi," I called before returning my attention to my newly found daughters.

"My dears, my name is Marcus and I wish to save you. You may have already noticed that we are different to you and that is because we are vampires. For me to save you, I have to change you and allow you to become one of us. This will pain you greatly but it must be done. Do you understand me?" I asked. Slowly they both looked up at me and nodded.

"I will be here when you awaken." That was all I said before I bit down on their necks.

"Alec, Demetri, Heidi, you are to stay here with these two. I know nothing about them yet but they are my daughters. Protect them with your lives." With that I turned away to complete my task.

It has been several centuries since the girls have been changed and never once had I regretted it.

So now, it is with a father's heart that I have chosen to visit my friends in Forks. I missed my daughters and Caius was getting on my nerves. That man seriously failed to realize that I am one of the best fighters in the vampire world and could easily kill him by simply lifting my finger.

I heard their discussions from far as I made a quick approach with my guards. I was shocked to hear that they wanted to be mothers since they never told me this and I became slightly anger by that.

Finally I was at the door. It truly surprised me that no one was yet aware of my presence. I turned to my guard that consisted of Alec and Demetri for some answer only to see that they were both as befuddled as I was. Sighing lightly, I did the polite thing and knocked.

Instantly, all movement stopped but only for a second. After a couple of seconds I heard someone, most likely Carlisle, take cautious steps towards the door having registered the scents of the guard and myself. I did not know why this was. Had he not lived with us for several decades? Should he not have known my scent as well as the scent of the guard? Carlisle truly is an odd little man but he still is a great and wise friend unlike the two idiots I know and am forced to live with in Volterra.

Cautiously, the door opened to reveal my dear friend flanked by two young and quite muscular men. Who they were, I did not know but from their scent, I had a pretty good guess.

"Why hello, Carlisle, my old friend. I t has been a long time. Has it not?" I asked with a small smile on my face.

"Marcus?" he asked. Clearly he was stunned. His face was priceless and absolutely comical to look at so much so that I could not help the chuckle that escaped my lips.

"Why of course it is I that is unless you were expecting the buffoons I call brothers."

"No it's not that. It's just that we were not expecting anyone at all." He replied with a small smile all the while stepping aside to allow my guard and myself to enter.

"Once again Carlisle, the beauty of your home stuns me. However I still do prefer the one that you have in Aspen." It was a true statement of course. Esme was a genius when it came to designing homes and never left anything to the imagination.

"Well that compliment should be directed to Esme as always." He said with a chuckle.

Smiling at him, I nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of Esme, where is my little sister?" It was only now that I realized that I had not seen anyone from the family other than Carlisle and those two boys.

"Marcus," I heard the sweet voice that belonged to Esme call to me before she appeared, "you might be old but you have no right to call me little."

Both Carlisle and I could not help the chuckle that escaped our lips. She appeared with both hands on her hips like a mother about to scold a child for his wrong doings but looked more like an angry kitten doing battle with a ball of twine.

"Esme, my dear," I sighed as I embraced her, "I am over four thousand years old. I am considered to be one of the ancients in the vampire world. So when we logically compare the ages of four thousand to a mere eighty years, you are for all intents and purposes considered to be little."

"Fine, I surrender. Unwillingly though but please Marcus come on in. As you have already seen, we have some new family members to introduce you to." She said indicating to the boys who were eying Alec and Demetri as if they were competition.

"Oh, I think I already know two of them." Before Carlisle or Esme could ask any further question, I was tackled to the floor by the two creatures that my eyes longed to see. Breathing deeply, I drowned myself in their scents before I opened my eyes to stare into the faces of my daughters. To see their beautiful eyes, to hear every breathe they took; to just have them in my arms was enough to soothe my fatherly pains.

"DADDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Hello my dears. Sangeetta, Varsha, you both have no idea how it pained me to have you away from me. My daughters, I love you both with my life but can we please stand but after all Demetri and Alec are waiting for their turn to hug you."

"DEMETRI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"ALEC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Hello princesses." Instantly my daughters were removed from my chest and pulled into hugs by both Demetri and Alec. I was shocked when Demetri and Alec formed brotherly bonds with those two and so quick too.

"Hey little sis. What you been up to?" From the looks on the Cullen's faces, none of them knew of this connection.

"Sangeetta, Varsha, have you told the Cullens about yourselves." I asked.

Sighing they pulled themselves away from Demetri and Alec and walked towards me as I now sat on the couch. Lowering themselves, Sangeetta buried herself into my shoulder as Varsha cuddled into my side playing with one of my buttons.

"We never got a chance." Was all they said before they both broke down into heartbreaking sobs.

"Hush my dears. I am here. Your brothers are here. Nothing like that will ever happen to you again."

I looked towards both Carlisle and his family to see both confusion and sympathy etched on their faces. Since my arrival their stance had relaxed considerably. Alice and Jasper were now seated on the couch next to Bella and Emmett. Carlisle and Esme still stood close by the two younger boys, each placing a comforting hand on the shoulders of the now trembling boys. I was only when I locked eyes with them did I see the bond they had formed with my daughters. It was the bond of mates. God, this was one thing that I never wanted to happen but I guess I will have to accept it. Damn it!!!!!!

"What are your names boys?" I asked coldly. I had to play the father role and no son of a gun was going to be with my daughter unless I gave them a health dose of fear first.

"I am Jacob Black and this is Seth Clearwater."

"And you have imprinted on my daughters." It was not a question since I already knew through their bonds.

"Here is the thing boys. I am their father. I love them to death. I am also one of the oldest men in the world. I have seen a lot. I know for a fact you are shape shifters just by your smell. I know you both see my daughters as your mates and I know better than anyone else the pain you would have to endure should they leave you. I am willing to accept these relationships but after I tell you their stories today, you both more than anyone else will need to be there for them."

I waited for them to nod before I continued.

"Come sit by them. They are going to need all the comfort they could get." With that Jacob and Seth came and took their seats next to Sangeetta and Varsha. Demetri and Alec sat at their sisters' feet while Carlisle and Esme sat on the love seat opposite to their children.

"What I am about to tell you will be hard for you to hear. It is not a story of the faint hearted. I put all of our stories to shame but one thing that is does show is how cruel and callous this world truly is. How woman were tried as if they were nothing more than objects of beauty. How we as men are truly vile creatures."

"Biologically, Sangeetta and Varsha are sisters. Sangeetta is a year older than Varsha. They were born into poverty but into a society where beauty was coveted over all else. The man who was responsible for bring them into the world was a cruel and calculating man. Even then when they still nursed from their mother; both my daughters' faiths were already sealed. At the age of ten and nine, Sangeetta and Varsha were sold to a woman for a mere two hundred rupees. If you do the math, it was more than twenty dollars. It was that woman who was responsible for my daughters experiencing the worst pain unimaginable to the world."

It was at this moment that the sobs of both Sangeetta and Varsha grew louder as the memories of their life came back to them. They both buried themselves further into my chest and they reached a hand towards their mates. I knew it was painful for them to hear but the Cullens and more so their mates deserved to hear the truth.

Sighing I continued.

"At that time, India was under the rule of the British. The European men who visited the shore of India were stunned by the beauty of the Indian women. As a result of that, the profitable business of courtesans began. I use the term courtesan but please keeping mind that I am using a light term. Both Sangeetta and Varsha began their training of sorts. They were required to know the art forms of their culture and if they failed to perform well, they were punished."

"How?" Esme asked in a small voice. "How were they punished?"

"They were beaten. At least that is what Sangeetta said. Varsha however was not so vague. Varsha recalled that one day both Sangeetta and she were practicing their dancing when one of the other girls tripped and fell. She said that instantly, that girl was pulled to her feet and stripped of her clothing. She was dragged to an unsheltered area at the back of the manor and thrown into a pool of mud only to be yanked up and chained to a wall. It was at that moment that the woman who bought them struck the girl with a whip instantly slicing her skin open. The girl was then left for days out in the open with no food or water. It was just her, chained to the wall bear for the entire world to see. Five days later a group of men were brought to the girl and she was repeated raped until she had passed out from extensive blood loss. To this day they do not know if that girl made it."

"Varsha," Seth called while pulling her to face him, "baby, I love you but I need to know. Did that ever happen to you?" Weakly she nodded before she crushed herself into his chest. Sangeetta was no better and was now in Jacob's lap and had buried her head in his shoulder while he place gentle kisses on her forehead and reassured her of his love.

"At the age of fifteen they were both sold to a rich merchant as a present for his son's birthday. That boy was probably the vilest creature I had ever encountered. For two years he repeatedly raped my daughters. There were nights that they recalled when he would invite his friends over. They said that it was on these nights that they would be raped by every single man who had come. Sangeetta was eighteen when she decided that she had had enough and thought it would be best to simply take her life. On the night when they had both planed their deaths, they were discovered and to this day they have never recovered from that type of punishment. For ten days they were beaten raped and starved. Just before their release however, when they thought that they had experienced it all, they were branded. Now on at the base of their spines, there is the tell tale signs of the branding. The brand was in the shape of angel wings. I had hoped that I would have faded during the change but all that happened was that it became pitch black and now just looks like a tattoo."

"For two more years, life had continued and had taken up a painful form. Eat, be fucked, and sleep. That was all their lives consisted of. That was until they were kidnapped by a vampire. He was once responsible for the creation of a vampire army and it was then that I was introduced to these two. He had intentions of changing them but to be treated the same way as in their human life. When I stumbled upon them, the bond was formed instantly and since then they have been my daughters."

With that I ended the life story of my daughters. To say that everyone was shocked was an understatement. Esme was sobbing into Carlisle's shoulder. Alice was speechless looked in a conversation with Jasper, their eyes showing they emotions they both felt. Alec and Demetri placed their chins on their sisters' laps as they looked at them and played with their hair. Bella was wrapped in Emmett's arms as she trembled slightly but not from the cold.

"I know that now may not be the best time since we all have a lot to digest but may I ask you were Edward and Rosalie is." They reactions I got were not the ones I expected. Bella began to sob into Emmett's chest. Both Alice and Jasper hissed and Carlisle and Esme lowered their head in shame.

"Rosalie and Edward have left the family, Marcus." Came Carlisle's short reply.

"How? I mean why? You see both Edward and Bella shared the bonds of mates and I was wondering what could possible lead him to abandon his mate.

Suddenly, Alice's eyes glazed over. When she returned to us, her expression was grim and pained.

"I think I could answer that." Was all she said.


	11. Vision and Bonds

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED.**

**Hey guys, how are we today? Thank you all of the reviews. Now yesterday we got a chapter and since I enjoy being sleep deprived, you all get another chapter today.**

**Now this chapter is still serious but it's from Alice's POV so it has a bit of a humorous edge to it. Also there is a bit of a spicy moment but it's not spicy enough to burn you. It's just a little taste of things to come.**

**THANK YOU for the reviews and please feel free to review this chapter.**

**LOVE YOU ……………………and ENJOY.**

**VISIONS AND BONDS**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Alice's POV.**

Whoa………….

Seriously who would have thought that that was the life that Sangeetta and Varsha had. I mean come on…….they are two of the nicest people I know and all that they had to go through in life was because they were pretty. God!!!!!!!!!! I just wish I could get my hands on that excuse of a human they had to call father. I mean we all had our ups and downs in our human lives. Jasper was a solider. Esme tried to kill herself, Carlisle got changed because he was too nosy and I, well I remember diddle- dee squat about my human life but damn…………….their story really did put us all to shame. I just hoped that they knew we were all here for them and that we would not judge them.

We were all slipped into silence as we began to digest what we were just told. Both Esme and I were crying into the shoulder of your mates. Emmett had a bone crushing hold on Bella but it looked to me like she welcomed it. All the men present were anger. Though they called Marcus daddy, to Carlisle they were also his daughters and I knew he was not the cool, calm and collected person we all knew. Jasper and Emmett wore similar mask of anger and outrage. After all they were their baby sisters. Jacob and Seth however were livid. In the mythological world there is the unspoken rule of _thou shall never hurt_ _someone's mate_ and I knew if they could get their hands on Sangeetta and Varsha' s father………..well lets just say that Jacob and Seth would no longer be considered protectors.

Our silence was finally broken by Marcus who in my opinion asked the stupidest question of the century.

"I know that now may not be the best time since we all have a lot to digest but may I ask you were Edward and Rosalie is."

God, for an ancient this man is dumb.

"Rosalie and Edward have left the family, Marcus." Came Carlisle's short reply.

"How? I mean why? You see both Edward and Bella shared the bonds of mates and I was wondering what could possible lead him to abandon his mate."

Bond of mates? Bella was seriously Edward's mate. But then how could he leave her?

Suddenly I was pulled into a vision.

_*VISION*_

_I am standing on a cliff and I could feel the heat coming from a bonfire._

"_Edward," I turn to see my ex-sister completely bare and walking towards my ex-brother._

"_What is it my love," he purred. The bastard actually fucking purred._

"_How did you know?"_

"_How did I know what, my dear?" he cooed as he began placing kisses along he collarbone._

"_How long did you know about my power?" She said as she grabbed his head and began guiding it towards the valley between her breasts._

_Thank God I can't get sick anymore or else I'll be bringing up a lot of unpleasant things._

"_Since you were changed, my love." _

"_Oh."_

_I could see all her coherence leave her as he began to travel down her stomach placing open mouthed kisses around her navel._

"_Edward," she choked out, "did you ever think that I would use my power on you?"_

_Slowly, he raised his head to look at her in the eyes._

"_Rosalie, love, what is your power."_

"_The power of persuasion."_

"_Exactly, you always have to get what you want, don't you." He waited until she nodded._

"_Well so do I. and I wanted a baby and if that meant killing my soul mate well that was just what I had to do."_

"_What? Bella was your soul mate?" She asked, still distracted by the feather-like touches he placed on her thighs._

"_Yes she was. Or still is. But as much as I long to be with her, I will never return to her. You see, like you I always have to get what I want as well. That is why we are so perfect for each other. I want a child Rosalie, a baby of my own. I knew no one in that house would support my plan, so that is why I was thrilled when you joined the family. I knew you would support me. So even though faith had tied me to another I chose to be with you."_

"_So do you still want a child?" She asked gasping for breathe._

"_Of course my love and you shall be the mother of my child but first we have a family to destroy and a pathetic human to be rid of."_

"_Yes. That should be easy." She moaned as Edward moved closer to her over heated sex._

"_You truly have no idea."_

It was at that moment that I was pulled from that vision and for that I was unbelievably thankful.

"I think I could answer that." I said.

Really, I swear on every pair of Jimmy Choos I own that bleach blond Barbie and the certified man whore were going down.

"Alice, what are you talking about?" questioned Carlisle.

"That vision I just had was about the whore and man whore."

"Whore and man whore? Alice could you please translate?" Emmett said.

"It was about Rosalie and Edward." I said hissing their names. God I was so pissed.

"And…………"

"And Marcus was right."

"What was I right about, Alice?" Marcus interjected.

At this time I had everyone's attention. Sangeetta and Varsha were no longer in hysterics and were comfortable cuddling with Jacob and Seth. God talk about cute couples!!!!!!! I hope they let me plan their weddings. Esme was leaning on Carlisle with her left arm casually draped on his leg. I snorted. Causal my ass. Marcus as paying attention like a good little ancient. Alec and Demetri could not be bothered. But what stunned me the most was Emmett and Bella. Though, you could see they were both still hurting but now that they were both together, I just it didn't hurt as much. God, even in my vampire brain it was so confusing.

"About Bella and Edward being mates. In the vision Assward confessed to Slutie that he was Bella's mate."

"So how could he do this? How could he be so callous and cold to want to kill his own mate?" Esme shrieked in outrage.

"He's a man on a mission and he will stop at nothing until he gets what he wants."

"And what is that again. A baby? That will be one sadistic child if it was ever brought into this world. Thank God we were able to stop that."

"No we didn't, mom," I said in a small voice as the reminder of the vision came back to me.

"What do you mean, Alice?" Carlisle asked in a worried voice.

"In my vision Rosalie asked Edward if he still wanted the child. He said yes."

"Good God!" Bella exclaimed, "What is wrong with them?"

"HA!" I snorted, "That is not the worst part."

"And what is that, Alice?" Jasper asked taking me into his chest.

"They said that we have to be killed because we know of their plans."

"Two against twelve hardly seems like a fair fight." Emmett said. God, for a vampire, Emmett seriously lacks some brain cells.

"Emmett, this is Edward we are talking about oh and Rosalie has the power of persuasion. Don't ask me how it works because I have no clue so now I can assure you in over one hundred languages that this would not be a straight up fight."

"True, so what do we do? Carlisle?" Emmett said turning his attention to the patriarch of our family.

"We defend our family. That is what we do. Marcus?" Carlisle said turning to his old friend with an apologetic look on his face. What surprised me through was the fact that Marcus started to laugh.

"Carlisle, you look like a school boy who was caught in the middle of some wrong doing and is about to get spanked." After several minutes of his chuckling, Marcus finally became serious.

"Carlisle, I have known you for quite some time. Rest assured that you have both the support of my guard and the Volturi. You are too precious to our world Carlisle and for that we choose to protect you. Demetri, Alec why don't so go do some scouting but stay off the shape shifters lands." With that Alec and Demetri disappeared in two separate directions.

"The pack will need to be informed of this." Jacob said and began to rise only to be pulled back down by Sangeetta.

"Use the phone." Was all she said before cuddling back into his side.

"Dude, you are so whipped," said Emmett which earned him a glare from every female present.

It was only then that we noticed the tears that were streaming down Bella's face.

Instantly, she was crushed into Emmett's chest as he wiped away her tears.

"Bella, what's wrong. Please tell me."

"Emmy, it's just that Alice said that Edward was my soul mate. My mate. Does that mean I would have to go through life alone?" She asked in a soft voice that no one had trouble to hear.

No one knew what to say after all that is the general belief. So I was surprised when Marcus answered.

"Bella, listen to what I have to say. I know that right now that is all you believe; that you will be alone forever but let me tell you that that is not the case." At that we all looked up at him stunned and the man just smirked.

"No one know more about the bonds in a relationship than me and I can tell you this, those bonds are always changing. For instant an enemy could became a friend, a lover an enemy or even a sister could become a lover. Relationships are not set in stone. As time changes, so do relationships. Now why don't you think about that okay?"

What he did make sense; a lot of sense actually but one thing that shocked me that most was the way his eyes flickered to life when he said that a sister could become a lover. Could he be referring to Emmett and Bella? Would their relationship in the future be changing?


	12. All Falls Down

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED.**

**Hey guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry about the late update but I needed a little vacation to get my thought in order so I am presently at the beach…………….. Sun, sand and sea water with a Pina Colada on the side. Its prefect so expect to get a lot of updates this week.**

**So you lucky people are getting Chapter twelve today.**

**Now when I started to write this story some people had their doubts when I brought in Sangeetta and Varsha. In this chapter you'll see why I did just that. Bella needed an older sister; someone who would be there for her and someone who went through pain and heartache just like her. So for me to get those someones I created two creatures. Now if you said that I could have just stayed with Alice as her sister, my answer to that is: I am not going to change the past of the characters as they were originally written by S.M.**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR MANY REVIEWS. LIKE ALWAYS I LOVED THEM AND I AM LOOKING FORWARD TO MANY MORE.**

**So here is you chapter………………..LOVE YOU AND ENJOY.**

**ALL FALLS DOWN.**

**Chapter Twelve.**

**Bella's POV.**

"I am BORED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Seriously guys, I am the ONLY HUMAN in a houseful of mythological creatures and I am bored. On so many levels, that is just plain wrong."

It has officially been twelve hours and forty three minutes since Alice told us that Edward and Rosalie wanted to kill us and I apparently could not be afraid or terrified in the slightest. I am now beginning to believe that I have no self preservation. Guess, I'll look into that later.

Right now, Emmett and I were bonding; more like Emmett was playing video games and I was sitting like a log. Carlisle, Esme and Marcus went to discuss our problem, a.k.a Slutie and Assward. Alice and Jasper were hunting. I had no clue were Sangeetta and Varsha was and Jacob and Seth were running with the pack. So here I was. Me, the log. Oh joy!!!!!!!!! Don't you love sarcasm.

"Emmett," I said turning to the one person who would allow me to have some fun, "could we please do something fun? I am dying of boredom here."

Chuckling, Emmett grabbed me quickly and placed me to sit on his lap.

"Lil' sis, not too long ago, you found out that your ex fiancé and my ex wife were planning to kill everyone you hold dearly in your heart and all you can think about is how bored you are?"

"Yeah, I guess," I said lowering my gaze to the floor.

'Spill it Bells. It's just me and you here right now. What aren't you telling me?"

"Emmy," I said while burying my head into the croak of his neck, "you're my big bro just like Jasper but you guys are vamps and you all had long lives. You have got to experience so many things and now all I can think of is the fact that I might not get to do a lot. I am afraid I won't get a chance to live."

"Bella, listen to me sweetheart, you are going to get the opportunity to have a long and happy life. I can promise you that. You will get to make your own experiences and most importantly, you will have a happy ending. I promise you that you will have it all. Okay?" He said while placing a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"Thanks big bro." I said sighing as I snuggled deeper into his chest, earning me a chuckle from him.

"What about me?" Jasper said as he walked into the room holding on to the hand my greatly loved little pixie of a best friend.

"JAZZY," I screamed as I lunged for him only to have my path blocked by the pixie.

"Nope you can't hug him." She said with a smug smile on her face.

"Why?" I whined

"Because I'm his wife." I knew she was just teasing me but I wanted a hug from my Jazzy.

"But I'm his sister and blood trumps water any day." I said while crossing my arms across my chest and meeting her smug smile with one of my own.

"So your point is?" Alice said taking a step towards me.

"My point is that if you don't move out of my way and let me hug MY BIG BROTHER I WILL BURN EACH AND EVERY PAIR OF SHOES YOU OWN!"

"You wouldn't," Alice said clearly distraught.

"I promise you if you don't move, your shoes will become a nice pile of ash. Do you need me to get some gasoline and matches to make my point?" I asked stepping towards the garage for a dramatic effect hoping that it would work.

"I'm calling your bluff." She said.

"Damn it pixie. MOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"No." She said simply still wearing her stupid smirk.

"ALICE, MOVE!!!!!!!!!!!! I want to hug JAZZ." I knew Jasper was feeling my emotions so I knew how hurt I was feeling. I loved Jasper very much. He was always like a silent protector to me. He understood me quite well and was always there when I needed him.

"Jazz," I said in a small voice, "don't you want to hug me?"

"No, he doesn't," Alice answered.

"Alice," Jasper said firmly, "stop it now. Can't you see she is close to tears?"

"Shit Bella," Alice said now coming to the realization that I was hurt, "I am so sorry. Shit. I didn't know. I am so sorry. I didn't see this happening."

She took a step forward to hug me but I flinched away from her touch.

"Damn it Alice," Jasper shouted before picking my up in his arm and crushing me to his chest.

"Emmett, clam down. Alice didn't mean anything by it. She was just having some fun but typical Alice style, she went too far. Call Carlisle and tell him to get here. She is going to need her dad."

"Daddy," I chocked.

"Yes Bells," Jasper cooed, "We are getting Carlisle on the phone."

In the background I could hear Emmett rambling to Carlisle.

"No I didn't notice anything different." Emmett said into the phone.

"What do you mean?"

"Depression? No. At least I don't think so."

"Yeah, hold on……………. Jazz he wants to talk to you."

"Carlisle," Jasper said taking the phone from Emmett.

"Well Alice was harassing Bella and all of a sudden Bella's emotions changes. It didn't take even a second to change."

"First she was feeling playfulness and teasing and then she was feeling abandonment and pain; deep seated pain. I never felt anything like it Carlisle."

"Okay………………hold on. Bells honey, dad wants to talk to you."

Weakly, I took the phone from Jasper and placed it by my ear.

"Daddy?" I chocked.

"Hi princess," Carlisle responded.

"Daddy, I need you. Please come home."

"I am driving up now princess. Hold on, I am coming princess." And with that the line went dead only to see Carlisle walk through the door followed by a clearly flustered Esme and a coolly, composed Marcus.

"DADDY," I screamed at the sight of Carlisle.

"I've got you," he said taking me from Jasper.

"Daddy," I said taking a firm grasp of his shirt as I began to sob uncontrollably, "why does it always have to happen to me?"

"What is that princess?"

"Why do the things I love have to be taken away from me? Why are people so intent on hurting me?"

"Oh, Bella," he sighed pulling me closer to his chest, "do you know that I was actually waiting for this."

"For what?" Esme asked.

"For her to breakdown. She's strong, very strong but she's been through a lot in a very short space of time. Before her mind had time to process what she is going through or had to face, something new came to light. She snapped once before when we left and had to face it mostly alone. Now it will be no better than the last."

"Why do you say that, Carlisle? She has us now."

"Esme dear, all of her problems stem from one person: Edward. Firstly he lied. He made her believe that he loved her. Secondly, he put her life on the line on more than one occasion. Thirdly, no offense Marcus, he exposed her to the Volturi. Aro has always had a love for treasure. His favourite treasures are humans who have a strong potential for a gift if they were to be turned into a vampire. Bella is one such like that. I never said anything but I knew the instant that Bella met Aro that her life would instantly become endangered. Fourth and most importantly, he never loved her. When Alice told her that she wasn't allowed to hug Jasper, subconsciously, Bella processed that to mean that Alice thought that she was unworthy and then see Alice's refusal to move, well Bella felt rejected."

"Oh God," Alice cried, " what have I done?"

"Actually, Alice," Carlisle soothed, "If anything, you actually helped Bella."

"How?"

"You provided a catalyst for her to break. After this breakdown, Bella will finally be able to heal. Bella might be able to lie to herself but she could never lie to me. She was never okay with anything that happened for the last couple of weeks and we now know how deep her problem is and how much she was affected by this."

"Uncle Carlisle, may we speak with her?" Sangeetta asked.

When did they get here? And wait is that Jake and Seth? Damn Bella, you are so unobservant sometimes.

"Of course, girls. Do you want us to leave."

"No, please stay." Varsha replied.

"Bella," I heard Sangeetta's voice wash over me, "look at me, sweetheart."

I shifted myself in Carlisle's lap so I could look at my two older sisters.

"We know this is hurting you sweetheart. You have been through hell and it hurts us to see you this way but tears are not going to help you. Now I'm not telling you not to cry. We all need a good cry once in a while but what I am tell you that by drowning yourself in you tears is not going to make this situation go away or even make it better. You have to face this and face it head on. Do not pull away from the world. Let us help you." Sangeetta said, gently placing a kiss on my forehead before leaving to go and stand next to Jacob.

However, instantly, Varsha lowered herself onto her knees and pulled me away from Carlisle so that now I was snuggling with her.

"Boy, you smell good." I said burying myself in her hair while she chuckled.

"What do I smell like?"

"Like lavender, lilacs, roses and lilies. Sangeetta smells different through. She smells homier like baby powder and cinnamon."

"Bella," she began, " not more than fourteen hours ago, you found out my life story. It is the worst part of my life. For years I hated myself and the man who was responsible for my birth. For years I chose to be a victim and allowed people to do what they pleased to me. For years, I bottled it up inside, drowning myself in the pain others had inflicted on me and I slowly began to believe that I deserved it. Sangeetta was the one how just let it go. She never held on to it like I did, like how you are doing now and she was fine. It didn't take her long to heal when daddy rescued us. I, however, was a different case. I held it in. I held a grudge against everyone how hurt me. My father: for selling me like a whore; my mother: for giving birth to me and allowing me to be sold; the woman who bought me. Everyone Bella. I never let anything go."

"That was until my father confronted me. It was two days after I woke up from the change. It's true what Uncle Carlisle said, you could lie to yourself but you can't lie to the over-protective father. My dad had called me to the library and started to go on and on about the whore houses in India and every single memory came back with vengeance. I never thought it possible to feel so angry but I did and I was. To put it mildly, that day I single handedly destroyed the library in Volterra and also discovered my power. I cried for two days straight. Never once did my father ask me a question, all he did was hold on to me and promised me, in every language under the sun, that he would love me unconditionally and that if I let him he would always protect me. After all he was my dad."

"At the end of my crying bout, my dad told me something that I will never forget. Not because it's difficult to forget something with perfect vampire memory but because for the truth in his statement. He said that life happens. Shit happens. Today until the day you die life will try to beat the holy hell out of you. It's not easy to go through it alone, with no one to guide you but when you do have someone there with you someone you trust, someone who will be there no matter what, make sure that you hold onto them. Secondly, never play the role of a victim. Never think you deserve what you got. If a man tries to hit you; cut his hand off. If a man tries to rape you; cut his balls off. Never compromise your morals and values for anyone and never, ever think you as unworthy. If you give them one moment's hesitation, the bastards in the world will take it and run with it. So learn from this. Your parents made you strong. Now take these experiences and make yourself stronger. You're a tough cookie honey but for you to go through this life and eternity, you are going to have to understand that you are worth the best of life and nothing less. You have to see the beauty that you have. You have to see you."

With that she placed delicate kisses on both my cheeks before handing me back to Carlisle. She was right. They were both right. I wasn't bored, I was trying to lock away my pain. If I was being completely honest with myself then I would have to face the fact that they were right. I was bottling it up but Alice broke the dam today.

"Bella, my little princess," Carlisle cooed, " are you alright?"

"I am now. Thank you, Sangeetta and Varsha. You're both right. Alice, I'm sorry. You didn't do anything wrong just don't ever deny me Jazz's hugs or else…………" I said as I snuggled into Carlisle's chest again.

"Mummy," I called to Esme who I thought was a little too quiet through it all.

"What is it dear?"

"This." I said in a child-like voice as I pointed to my stomach as it started to growl.

"You're hungry," she squealed in delight. She never turned down an opportunity to cook for me.

"Well tell me what you want to eat."

"Um……………………….. Pasta. I want pasta. Lots of pasta." I said as I began to play with Carlisle's tie.

With that, she was gone and I could hear pans being pulled from cupboards.

"I'm helping," Emmett said as he dashed to the kitchen.

"Me too," And with that Jasper disappeared too which led me to gulp loudly and my heartbeat to speed up.

"Princess, what is it?" Carlisle asked, concern pure in his voice.

"Daddy, Emmett and Jasper are in the kitchen with sharp stuff and they are cooking my food. The wolves might survive but I don't think I would. I'm too young to die."

At this both Marcus and Carlisle chuckled.

"Uncle Marcus, it is not funny. This is my life we are talking about. I'm too pretty to die."

"That is true my dear. You are too stunning to die but I think that we are well equipped to save you should their cooking be disastrous."

Finally, I turned my attention to Alice, Sangeetta and Varsha who were deep in a conversation.

"You're not going to die Bella," Alice said before I even asked my question.

"Fine," I huffed angrily, " if I do die I am going to haunt all of you'll. And what are you three doing huddled there?"

"None of you business. At least not yet."

"Daddy, what are they hiding from me?" I said turning to Carlisle with a pout on my face

"That is for them to tell you but you might want to go into the kitchen. Emmett and Jasper are debating if two jalapeños was enough or if they should add another."

"EMMETT. JASPER." I screamed as I hurried to reach to the kitchen only to hear Marcus say the one thing I wanted to hear.

"She'll be fine now Carlisle. She was just like Varsha. Like me, you have your little girl back."

"And she will always be just that. She will always be my little girl. My little princess."


	13. Little Black File

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED.**

**Hey guys……………………….you get chapter thirteen today.**

**Now…………..in this chapter I have a HUGE surprise for you. Are things heating up? Probably;) But you have to read it to know. Secondly Bella is getting a piece of the pie but what pie am I talking about and are they still in Forks? If not where the hell are they? Read and find out.**

**But before you get to the chapter, I would like to apologize to those of you who were disappointed with the last chapter. I assure you that baby Bella was a one time deal in the last chapter. She was broken and hence child-like but she's gone and never coming back.**

**You see, I love writing and I love each and every one of you who take the time to read my story. As a result, I write to please you all more than anything. I hope and pray that redeem myself with this chapter.**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS……………………….LOVE YOU and on with the chapter.**

**LITTLE BLACK FILE.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Bella's POV.**

God is it morning already?

Yup it is. The sun that is beating down on my back is proof enough.

Sighing I bury myself further into the chest of my vampire pillow. Emmett.

"Beeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllllllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," he sang.

"Not now Emmett. I'm sleeping here." I said trying to slip back into the peaceful abyss that comes with sleep.

"Okay, but we'll be arriving at the hotel in about five minutes."

"Okay, wake me when…………………………. HOTEL!!!!!!!!" I screamed after registering what he said.

"AH UH!"

Quickly I jumped up only to hit my head on the roof of a car.

"Easy Bells, you'll damage yourself," Alice chirped from the front seat next to a smug looking Jasper.

"Emmett, where are we?" I asked as I looked at the many hotels that we were zooming by.

"We're in the continental U.S." He said pulling me back to his chest.

"Which part of the continental U.S?" I asked.

"We are presently in Las Vegas, Bella," Jasper answered from the front, "and morning, darling"

"Morning too you to Jazz and why are we in Vegas?" I asked; sleep still heavy in my voice.

"Well, while you were sleeping last night, Carlisle and Marcus decided to go to Volterra to speak with Aro. Esme obviously went with Carlisle as did Demetri and Alec. Since Alice already 'saw' that the 'adults' would be going to Italy, she planned a little sibling bonding time with Sangeetta and Varsha so here we are now. We are in Vegas." Emmett answered while gently playing with my hair. Sighing I leaned into his shoulder more and turned to meet his gaze.

"Emmett did YOU KIDNAP ME IN MY SLEEP?!?!?!?!?" I screamed.

"That is why we didn't tell her before." Alice sighing, while exchanging a smug smile with Jasper.

"Chill Bells. You need this. And yes we did kidnap you in your sleep but on a technicality, it's not really kidnapping since everyone except you knew."

"What do you mean everyone but me knows."

"Well, Bells," Alice said turning to face me in the back, "Charlie says to have fun and not get into any trouble since he and the chief of police here are friends. Your mom said pretty much the same thing except she didn't say anything about trouble. Esme said that by the time we get back we would be heading to our new home and Carlisle said to give you this." And with that she passed me a sleek black case.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Open it and see, silly." With that she turned back to face the front but not before giving both Emmett and Jasper identical winks.

"Conspirators," I grumbled.

"Maybe we should check in first?" Jasper suggested as we arrived at the hotel.

Smoothly Emmett and Jasper slid out of the car and offered their arms to both myself and Alice. Still grumbling I took Emmett hands only to have felt my jaw drop in shock.

"Alice," I seethed, "what in heavens name am I wearing?"

"Relax Bella. You look lovely."

"Lovely? I look like a hooker." Huffing I leaned into Emmett's chest. This outfit was beyond ridiculous. I was in a red sun dress that stopped a little above the middle of my thigh but that was not the problem. My problem was the plunging neckline that was showing a bit too much cleavage for my liking. It made me so uncomfortable that I did not even mind the heels that the she-demon put me in.

"Bella, you okay?" Jasper asked probably feeling my discomfort.

"I'm fine Jazz. She might not be though. Mentally that is" I said pointing at Alice.

"I heard that Bella." Alice scowled.

"That was the point."

"BELLA, BELLA, BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Instantly, I turned to face my best friend in the male species.

"Hey Jake," I said while hugging him, Seth and their imprintees.

"Hey Bells," Sangeetta laughed, "So tell me, how is it like to be kidnapped by a bunch of vamps in your sleep," She said with a smirk.

"Were you involved in this?"

"Of course we were. We made Varsha keep you unconscious for the entire plane ride."

"We were on a plane?" I asked

"Of course Bella," she answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world which it truly was.

"Wait how did you get tickets so fast?"

"We didn't need them. Not if you have a private jet?"

"A private jet?"

"Yup. We borrowed one from my dad since he has two. Don't ask me why and Uncle Carlisle, Aunt Esme and dad went back to Volterra with the other." Sangeetta answered as she made her way over with Alice and Varsha to the check in counter leaving me with the boys.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Jasper growled.

"Jasper, what is it man?" Emmett asked tightening his grip on me.

"Lust man. Tons of lust directed solely at Bella. None of the other girls are getting the same amount. God man. She's my sister for crying out loud."

"Well, it's not my fault that your wife dressed me like a shank." I huffed while placing my crossed arms on my chest.

"Hey sexy," some random stranger called, "leave muscles over there and come have some fun with me."

Instantly, the boys closed ranks. Jacob and Seth growled menacingly and loudly while holding back a livid Jasper. Emmett crushed me to his chest with his teeth barded.

"If you like your life, I would suggest you back off." Emmett spat through clenched teeth.

"What? Aren't you up for some healthy competition?" The imbecile sneered.

"There's no competition," I replied coldly pulling Emmett closer to my side.

"Well, why don't you give me a call when you're ready to leave hulk there," he said while being stupid enough to try to hand me his number.

"Not a chance, darling," I smirked, "I like it big," winking at Emmett how howled with laughter.

"Thank you Bells." Emmett responded as the dummy walked off.

"Anytime big bro. I was just defending miniscule Emmett."

"Bella," he mourned as the boys tried to hide their laughter.

After what seemed like an eternity, my sisters were finally back and ready to distribute the room keys.

"Well," Alice chirped, "we got the penthouse suites as requested and we are coupling of: Jacob and Sangeetta, Seth and Varsha, Jazz and me and well Emmett and Bella …………….so scat."

With that we separated. It was only that I realized that I was still holding the folder that Alice had given me.

"Emmett." I asked as the bell boy took our luggage, "what's in this?"

"Bella, you just have to see for yourself. All the Cullen children got those but I can't tell you. You'll understand soon enough. I promise you that it's nothing bad. Actually, it's pretty good." He said reassuringly placing a tender kiss on my forehead as we stepped into the elevator.

"Are you sure?" I questioned uncertainly.

"Isabella," he said firmly and seriously, "I will never lie to you nor would ever allow anyone to give you anything to hurt you. You mean a lot to me even more than Alice and Jasper, or Varsha and Sangeetta and the wolves. Hell, you mean more to me than my parents so for me to allow someone to hurt you will be after my death. I will never hurt you Isabella Marie, never and I will never let anyone do that to you."

"I'm sorry Emmy. It's just that since…………….." I trailed of.

"I know Bells," he said as he lifted me up to cradle me to his chest, "but you have to realize that we are nothing like them. We will always want you and will always protect you. Okay?" He said looking into my eyes.

"Yes," I mumbled as I buried my head n his chest. There was something comforting in the way that Emmett held me; something comforting in just his touch.

A soft chuckle alerted me to someone else's presence. Standing behind us was an elderly couple. They both looked so pleasant and calm.

"My dear," the woman said to her husband, "is she not a beauty?"

The elderly man nodded his agreement with his wife before turning to us and directed his words at Emmett.

"Hold on to her sonny. She is a beauty but I can see that she has a fragile soul. Protect and love her. After all, she is all you've got."

Smiling, they both turned and left us stumped as the elevator doors opened on their floor. As the door closed I began to laugh.

"I don't think that they knew we were siblings." I said through my giggles.

"Yeah," Emmett respond in a soft, detached voice that instantly caused me to worry.

"Emmett?" I asked while placing a comforting hand on his check as he still held me.

"It's alright," He said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" I said with raised eyebrows.

"With you, I'll always be fine."

"You too, Emmy bear." Gently I placed a kiss on his cheek as the elevator reached our floor.

As the doors opened, I could hear the distinct giggles that came from a particular little pixie: Alice.

Before I even had time to turn my face away from Emmett, I was blinded by the flash of a camera.

"I'M FRAMING IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" was all she screamed as she ran down to her room.

"What in the land of flying unicorns was that?" I asked Emmett, who like me, was still frozen in shock.

"That…………………….. I think it was a pixie." He said with a chuckle.

"Come on, let's get to our room so that you can go through your file." With that he stepped out of the elevator and made our way to the room.

"Emmett you do know I can I walk right?"

"I know but I just love holding you. I feel you'll fall and break something and I don't want that. I just want you to have fun and forget everything."

"Over-protective much?"

"Just doing my job. Oh, here we are." Skillfully, he slid the key into the door and with a flourish, he opened the door to relieve the most beautiful room I had ever seen.

"Oh my jelly beans. This is absolutely stunning. I wonder if I could get Esme to style my room in the new house like this."

Firstly the room was HUGE. The walls were painted a soft beige color that instantly helped you to relax. The massive structure was divided into different rooms. Presently, where we stood, there was a Roman styled couch that was a tasteful blood red in color.

The floor was carpeted in the same beige color that was covering the wall. Of course there as a massive entertainment system that I knew Emmett loved. A tastefully vanished table was placed on a raised area of the room close to the windows.

Gently, Emmett lowered me to the floor giving me an opportunity to explore the room better. Squealing I ran to the double doors that I assume led to the bedroom. I was not disappointed. The bedroom was painted a deep red in color. In the center on the room was a huge king size bed that was covered in white bedding. Instantly, I ran forward and jumped onto the bed, sighing in delight as I melted into the softness of the mattress.

I had no idea how long I just laid on the bed but eventually and reluctantly I pulled myself up only to see Emmett standing at the door with the most unreadable expression on his face. What is going on with him?

I was about to push for answers when Emmett stopped me by lifting his to show me the black file that I most likely dropped when I was playing Bella the explorer. Smoothly, he walked forward and placed the file on the bed with me before he turned to leave.

"Wait," I called, "stay with me."

With no verbal answer, he simply nodded and sat back against the headboard of the bed. Gently he pulled me in between his legs and pressed my back to his chest.

"Go ahead now," was all he said before he closed his eyes and became lost in his own thoughts.

With trembling hands, I pulled open the strings that held the file closed.

The first thing that greeted me were two letters. From the elegant script on the envelopes I knew that they were from Carlisle and Esme.

Stunned, I ripped the envelope that held Esme's letter first.

_Dearest Bella,_

_There are no words that I could us to express the amount of joy I felt when you came into our family. For so long, I looked on as my family struggled to fill the incompleteness that we all felt but then you came and suddenly all was well._

_This is not a long letter because I know that I will have eternity to express my joy and the love I have for you. What I do want to tell you is the same thing I told Alice when she came into our family so many years ago. It is the same thing that my mother told me and I, in turned, chose to tell my daughters. My mother said and I quote, "A woman is not defined by what she wears, how she travels or even by whom she associates herself with. What she is defined by is her morals and her ethics. With that let patience, kindness, love and compassion fill you. They will protect you from the harshness that is life."_

_My mother was a wise woman Bella. Now listen to those words but before I end this letter, there is something that I wanted you to have. It is also a Cullen womanly tradition._

_In the folder there is a small brown envelope. In it was a charm bracelet that Carlisle first bought for me two years after he changed me. Alice also has a bracelet like that. I give it now to you. Add you own memories to it. It is yours now Bella Cullen._

_Goodbye for now dear and please do not drink excessively and do not feel bad if you suck at gambling. It will, in no way, affect the Cullen fortune._

_Sealed with a kiss, _

_And with a mother's love._

_Your mother, _

_Esme Platt Cullen._

Silent tears began to stream down my face. What did I ever do from them to love me so much? Weakly, I lowered myself on to Emmett's chest in hopes of regaining my composure. Without opening his eyes, Emmett gently wiped away my tears before bringing both his hands around to hold me to his chest.

"You are one sensitive creature Isabella Marie Swan."

"Oh hush! You know you love me."

"That I do Bella. That I do."

After several minutes of a comfortable silence, I reached out for Carlisle's letter.

_Bella, my daughter,_

_I am so proud to call you daughter. You are an angel and there are very few gems, such as yourself in this world. _

_The reason I write this letter is to explain what is in this file to you. Had we been having this conversation face-to-face, this letter would not be in existence but life has unfairly made things this way._

_As your father, it is my duty to ensure that all my children are well set in life be it financially or otherwise. It is my duty to protect you all from everything. Since the day that I changed Edward, I knew that, most definitely, there would be a new addition to our family in the form of his mate. I knew that someday that I would have a daughter. That day came when you came into our lives._

_With that, I give you all that is rightfully yours. I know you have never had a love for money or wealth but as a Cullen it is inevitable._

_In this file are all the documents to the bank accounts that I recently had changed to your name. There are a total of fifteen in all, each carrying approximately ten million dollars. There are also a lot of real estate I had bought for you. When you return home, I will give you the specifics of all the addresses and such. Also, on Alice's advice, you have twenty percent shares in a drug manufacturing company as well as ten percent shares in a fashion company. If you combine all of the bank accounts, real estate and company shares, your entire estate is worth about three hundred million dollars._

_Please don't get upset by the amount of money that I have given you. In no way has this affected the family fortune since this money has been waiting a long time to be handed over to its rightful owner._

_Encase in this folder are several bank cards. Please use them. Also there is the key to the safety deposit box in the bank which you might want to visit. Alice and Esme both have the same thing, just in different colors._

_So now Isabella, please have fun in Las Vegas. _

_With all the love a father's heart can possess,_

_Your father,_

_Carlisle Cullen. _

"Three hundred million," I chocked out.

"Is that all?" Emmett asked, finally opening his eyes.

"What do you mean 'is that all'?"

"When I came into the family, I got one hundred million. He saved up for me just like he saved up for you."

"Emmett are you serious? I can not accept this. I did not become a member of the family so that I can get into the money. No! I can't accept this."

"You can Bella and you will. They are not going to remove your name from those documents there on your lap. It's not happening Bells."

"But Emmett, it's…………."

"Ridiculous, over-the top?" He interrupted.

"Yeah." I said lowering my gaze to the fall.

"Bella," He said softly, "You are a Cullen now. You had better get use to it. We are going to be spoiling you a lot more now especially me."

"Thanks Emmy. I guess I don't have a choice. But hey, what's in the safety deposit box?" I asked as I pulled the key out of the file.

"Do you want to go and see? It won't take long to get to the bank."

Slowly I nodded.

"Alright," he said jumping out of the bed and lifting me up to throw me unceremoniously over his shoulder.

"Emmett, what are you doing?"

"Getting ready to travel at vampire speeds."

"Wait," I screeched, " I can't leave the documents here. What if someone comes into the room?"

"We'll leave it by Jazz and Pixie."

Before, I could even respond, we were out the door and standing patiently as we waited for Alice for open their room door. Okay it was more like, Emmett standing patiently and I getting an upside down view of the door.

"Hey Emmett. Hey Bella." Alice chirped as she opened the door.

"Could you keep this here Pixie?" Emmett asked while shoving the file at Alice.

"Of course…………… oh and Bella why don't you let me put on your charm bracelet. You already wear the locket Carlisle give you with the Cullen crest so why not the bracelet?"

"Sure Ally." I said as I offered her my hand while looking at her from the ground.

Chuckling, she pulled the envelope that contained the bracelet and quickly fastened it to my wrist were I knew that it will always be.

"Okay, we're off to bank." Emmett said.

"Okay and Bella please don't freak. All the Cullen women have them. Even Rosalie had one."

"O-o-o-Kay," I stuttered instantly terrified.

"Okay bye," Emmett screamed as he sped down the corridor.

Several seconds later all movement stopped and we were now in, what I assumed was the bank. Timidly, a middle age man, who wore a crisp black suit, approached us.

"Mr. Cullen, it's so wonderful to see you again. To want do I owe the pleasure?"

"Mr. Williams. Well my little sis," he said strangely chocking on the sis, "would like to visit her safety deposit box."

"Certainly. This way."

Mr. Williams led us into the back glaring at anyone who dared to approach anyone of us. It was clear that the Cullens had so serious power here.

"In here. Now what's the number?" Mr. Williams asked as we stepped into a room which was more of a high security vault.

"435." Emmett responded.

"Well here it is. I'll leave you now." And with that poor Mr. Williams hurried to leave the room.

"Do you want me to leave?" Emmett asked noticing my hesitation.

"No!" I shouted, "I was just wondering if you would?" I asked holding up the key.

"Of course Bells." With that he took the key from the key and opened the box and placed the contents of it on the table that was now between us.

"Well, here goes nothing." I said as I raised the cover of the box only to gasp in shock and close it back down.

"Are you guys serious?" I yelled- whispered. "You guys could feed a third world country with the money you could get from selling that."

"We could but we already give so much charity. It was a joint decision when we bought those. Four stones. All the same. Exactly the same. Only different colors." He replied with a chuckle.

"Emmett, it's just so huge."

"I know. Do you what to wear it?"

"Can I wear it?"

"It is yours."

Gently, I lifted the lid and removed the diamond necklace from the box. It was beautiful. The chain was a simple thin line of small clear diamond but the true beauty can from the massive diamond that rested as the pendant of the diamond. It was a massive blood red diamond that fell right in between my cleavage. I was never one for expensive things or gifts but something about this diamond drew me in.

"Red," Emmett whispered in my ears as he hooked the link on the chain, "the color of passion."

WHAT THE FUCK DID EMMETT JUST SAY TO ME?!?!?!?!?!?!!?

**READ, READ, READ, READ**

**Okay guys, I don't normally put any notes at the end of a chapter but I wanted to give you guys a gift of sorts. I know everyone is excited for the moment when Emmett and Bella finally get together and from this chapter, as I am sure many of you have realized, things are heating up.**

**So here is my gift and you'll continue to get them.**

**Today you are going to get the song that is going to be included in that chapter. The song and lyrics are below. Please take a couple of minutes to listen to it. Now, if we get up to 170 reviews with this chapter, you will get another gift in this form. If not, it will solely depend on the mood I am in. Okay? Love you and bye………………..for now.**

_**SOMEWHERE BY: WITHIN TEMPTATION**_

_**Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign  
Instead there is only silence,  
Can't you hear my screams?  
Never stop hoping,  
Need to know where you are  
but one thing's for sure,  
you're always in my heart**_

_**I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
I just need to know whatever has happened,  
The truth will free my soul**_

_**Lost in the darkness, try to find your way home  
I want to embrace you and never let you go  
Almost hope you're in heaven so no one can hurt your soul  
Living in agony 'cause I just do not know  
Where you are  
**_

_**  
I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
I just need to know whatever's happened,  
The truth will free my soul  
**_

_**  
Wherever you are, I won't stop searching  
Whatever it takes me to go  
**_

_**  
I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
I just need to know whatever's happened,  
The truth will free my soul**_


	14. Time Changes Everything

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED.**

**Hey guys. Sorry about the late update. I am just stressed with some stuff. Anyway, you guys get chapter fourteen today. Now I'm not overly pleased with this chapter but it will have to do now. This chapter is all about Emmett. It's Emmett's turn to move on and slow down. You'll see what I mean.**

**Thank you all for the many reviews in the last chapter. If I get as many(that is above twenty) you will get the next chapter tomorrow if not I am just going to torture you and if you think you had to wait ridiculously long for this chapter you have no idea how long I will make you wait for the other.**

**SO READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY AND AS ALWAYS, I LOVE YOU.**

**TIME CHANGES EVERYTHING.**

**Chapter Fourteen.**

**Emmett's POV.**

"Red, the color of passion."

Instantly, she stiffened against me. I was expecting this. She was just as confused as I was. What the hell is wrong with me?

I was pulled out of my internal thinking when my phone started to vibrate. Sighing I pulled away from Bella and the read the message I got form the pixie.

EMMETT McCARTY CULLEN,

IF YOU LIKE YOU EXISTENCE, DO NOT SAY ANOTHER WORD. SHE IS NOT READY FOR THIS. YOU ARE NOT READY FOR THIS. GET BACK TO THE HOTEL RIGHT NOW. TELL BELLA I AM TAKING HER SHOPPING TO BUY SOME CLOTHES TO MATCH WITH HER DIAMOND AND YOU AND JASPER ARE GOING TO HAVE A VERRRRRYYYYY LONG TALK. GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW.

Pixie.

Grumbling, I quickly replied and informed Bella about the plans. Well expect for the Jasper and Emmett bonding that was about to begin.

The entire way back, I was uneasy and tense. What was wrong with me? I was never like this. Rosalie was and is my soul mate. Shouldn't I be grieving for her even though she betrayed me and has the heart of the devil? Are my feelings for Bella changing? No that can't happen. Soul mates don't change. I was supposed to be with Rosalie and Bella was supposed to be with Edward but thanks to the stab in the heart by Slutie and Assward, I would be the epitome of the lonely, old man who lives on a mountain top and Hoddles. God, isn't life great?!?!?!?!?!

It took me about five minutes before I transferred Bella into Alice's hands but not before earning me a string of curses and glares that could melt the Arctic Circle from the pissed off pixie.

Finally after the girls' departure, Jasper and I took of for the Nevada desert in search of food, peace and answers. After two rabbits and a herd of deer (A/N: I know it's unlikely but just go with it) Jasper and I elected to find a shaded spot before our talks began.

"What's going on Em?" Jasper asked as he closed his eyes and leaned up against a palm tree.

"I honestly don't know. I am so confused right now that if vampires could have headaches, I would seriously be having one."

Sighing, I unceremoniously dropped myself onto the dry, parched dirt of the desert.

"I am so confused Jazz and I am hating myself for what I am thinking." I said as I gazed off into the distance.

"Em," Jasper said in his cool and naturally clamming voice, "I know exactly what you are feeling and your emotional climate is identical to Bella's."

"WHAT?" Now he got my attention.

"You heard me quite well." He replied wearing a smug grin on his face. "Bella is feeling the same thing as you. Love, confusion, hurt, pain, anger. The whole nine yards. The only difference is that you are feeling something more. Something different."

"I don't get it." I retorted grumpily. "Jazz, you are supposed to be helping me not confusing me more."

"I am helping you. It's just that there are some things that you need to figure out on your own."

"DAMN IT JAZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I CAN NOT DEAL WITH THIS CRYPTIC SHIT. I NEED ANSWERS." I yelled in frustration as I launched a boulder into the sky and watched it fall to the ground fifty feet away.

"Emmett," Jasper continued as if he was dealing with a confused, overly spoilt brat, "Why do you think Alice freaked out this morning and demanded that you get your behind back to the hotel and forbid you to say anything to Bella?"

"What has that got to do with anything?" I asked in a small voice, not liking where this conversation was heading.

"It has everything to do with it." He said lowering himself down next to me.

"Alice has seen your future Emmett and it's one that we both want for you. You have to know that and you will find love again but only if you are ready for it and only if you heal you self first."

I was stunned. Seriously, why was all of this important? Heal myself first? Nothing is wrong with me. Right?

"Really?" Jasper interjected into my musing. "I can fell you denial and confusion. You know that you are not healed. You know that you are holding onto your own pain. You haven't dealt with what you have been through and it will kill your future if you don't get a handle of it soon."

"Pain? What pain. Jasper, please just tell me. I can't take anymore." I was close to tears. I was always the strong one in the family; the big goof-ball. I never let anyone know that I was in pain. I hid it well.

"One word Emmett- Rosalie."

And that was it. I was livid. I was never an aggressive person but at the mention of the bitch's name, I was seething. I hated her, despised her but still I cold not find it in my heart to wish her pain or hurt.

"See what I mean? You are not ready for any type of relationship. You haven't moved on from Rosalie. You just locked it away until further notice. Well, news flash buddy- this is further notice."

"Jasper, hold up. Why do I have to deal with this now? Why can't I deal with this after our vacation?" I asked as I grasped at straws to move away from this topic.

"Emmett," Jasper said seriously, "after we leave here, we are moving to a new town and you are going to be a doctor. Now forgive me if I'm wrong but I think that, considering that people's lives will be in your hands, you shouldn't be carrying any emotional baggage."

"Think about it Emmett. I know that Rosalie is extraordinarily beautiful but what if someone else comes into the hospital that looks like her or in some way reminds you of her what are you going to do? Would you be able to treat that patient?"

His words were true and struck me continuously like if he was centered on beating a rhythm out of me.

"You and I both know that you would not be able to do that. You will be shattered and hurt. You will remember everything that Rosalie did to you and you will take it out on that patient."

Sighing, Jasper gazed into the sky and looked his eyes onto the sun.

"Both you and Bella had to grieve. She did that and is now healing. It's your turn now."

With that, he got up and dusted his pants off. Placing a comforting hand on my shoulder he smiled slightly and then took off leaving me alone to my thoughts.

That, there was why I preferred Jasper to Edward. He understood and never interfered unless it was absolutely necessary.

I had no idea how long I sat there just thinking everything over. The first day I saw Rosalie. The first time I kissed her. The first time we got married. The many times we slept together. The love that I thought we shared. Every memory brought forth a new wave of anger. I hated her. I resented her but I held on to it too long. Jasper was right. This was running too deep and if I didn't deal with it, it would kill me slowly but surely.

I needed closure and there was only one why to get it. Whipping out my phone, I dialed the one number that I had avoided for far too long.

After the second ring, they picked up.

"Hello." Instantly, I was disgusted and greatly tempted to end this call before it actually began.

But no. I wouldn't do that. I had my demons to face and this was as good as any time.

"Hello Rosalie." I responded coldly.

"Emmett?!?!?" She gasped in surprise. Whore!!!!

"Yes. I called to ask you a question. I hope you could be of some assistance if that is possible?" I asked in a monotone voice. Even though it was killing me to hear her voice I needed this and I would never again give her the satisfaction to know that she had caused me pain.

"Okay." She answered cautiously.

"Why?" I asked. "Why do this to me, Bella, to the family?"

"I don't care what I did to you or Bella or the family." She responded with venom lacing her every word. "All I know was what I wanted and I would have done anything to get it."

And that was all I needed to here. I needed to here that I wasn't in anyway responsible for this. She was a cold, calculating bitch and sooner than later she was going to get it good from either me, the Cullens or the Volturi.

"Good bye Rosalie. That was all I needed to hear. Thank you."

"WAIT." She practically screamed.

"What is it?"

"Can you explain to me why I can't access our accounts?"

"I had your name removed the day I found out you were trying to kill Bella and in turn put Bella's name. I might have been emotional and resembled a hormonal pregnant woman but I knew even then that Bella would never screw me over the way you did."

"Does she know?" Rosalie sneered.

"No but what I do with my money and estate is none of your business. Why don't you go spend some of Edward's half of a billion dollar estate?"

"I guess I will after all he has SOOOOO much more that you." She taunted. God this bitch was shallow. Guess it's time to shut her up.

"No Rosalie. It's the other way around. I have SOOOOOO much more that him. You see being all big brother with Alice really does pay of. After all I have all of 1.7 billion dollars to prove it." And with a smug grin, I ended the phone call.

Finally, I had peace. I had closure. I was in no way responsible for what happened with them. I had no idea how or when I began to shoulder this blame but I needed this. I wasn't to blame. I wasn't to blame.

I was pulled out of my mantra chanting when my phone started to vibrate. Sighing I pulled it out only to see that I had a message from Bella.

_Emmy,_

_I miss you. Please come back to the hotel. It's after midnight and I need my vampire pillow. _

_Bella._

Quickly, I was on my feet and running back to the hotel. Not too long after I was opening the door to our room and inhaling Bella's freesia and strawberry scent. It was oddly comforting. Quietly, I removed my shoes and took my place next to her on the bed and pulled her to my chest. Sighing, she readjusted herself and buried her head into my shoulder.

I looked on as her breathing evened off before I, in turn, buried myself in her hair. It was only then that I realized something.

Whenever I was in contact with Bella, I felt as if I was melting into her touch. It was like I was filled with molten lava just flowing and burning everything it touched. I wasn't the electric shock I got when I was with Rosalie. No, this was slow burning but for some reason even more devastating and much more potent. I had once heard that Bella was a drug to Edward but she was more damaging to me.

DAMN EMMETT…………………..Can't you see it? The meaning behind everything you were told. Marcus and his soul mate speak. Alice and her vision. Jasper with his cryptic bullshit on healing. Could it mean that you are going to have a new soul mate? Is there someone else out there for you? If there is who is it?

Suddenly, my phone vibrated again. Can't these people just leave me alone?

Grumbling, I looked down to see that the evil pixie had texted me yet again.

_Took you long enough to move on and took you even longer than enough to move on. It's too soon for me to tell you your future because you will FUCK IT UP but you are no the right path. Just let things fall as they may and remember time changes everything._

_Pixie._


	15. Liquid Cocaine and Tequila Shots

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED.**

**Hey guys.**

**Now I know a lot of you want a drunken Bella but not yet. In this chapter you are getting a feisty Bella. You'll see what I mean and an evil cliffhanger.**

**Now THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS……………….. I LOVED THEM ALL**

**So onwards with this chapter and please do review**

**LOVE YOU ALWAYS.**

**LIQUID COCAINE AND TEQUILA SHOTS.**

**Chapter Fifteen.**

**Bella's POV.**

It's after mid-night and there is no sign of him. Oh come on Emmett I need you to be here so I can sleep. God, I sound selfish.

Huffing slightly, I reach over for my phone and texted the big oaf I have for a brother. After the message was sent, I snuggle down into the king sized bed and closed my eyes hoping that sleep would eventually take me over. However that was not to be until I felt a pair of cold, strong arms pull my limp and tired body into their massive chest. Finally, was all I could think. Deeply I inhaled, drowning myself in the manly and musky scent that was Emmett and settled down for a night of peaceful sleep.

************************************************************************

I had no idea how long I was asleep but all I knew was that I was on a forced vacation and I might as well enjoy it. I was awake that was for sure but I couldn't seem to find the will to pull away from Emmett.

"Good morning Isabella," he said chuckling.

Stupid all-knowing vampires.

Reluctantly, I opened one of my eyes to look at him. I expected to see him looking at me but that wasn't the case. He had me pulled up to chest with me buried in the crock of his neck but his other hand held an official looking document and he was to busy reading it to give me much thought.

"Morning Em. What's that?" I said pointing to the document he was reading.

"This is my will should something happen to me. I had it redone after my divorce."

"Oh," was all I said before deciding on a change of topic.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked as I stretched out more fully across his chest and draping him with my arms.

"Well," he began as he dropped his will to the floor and enveloped me with both of his arms, "it's all up to you. The sun is not out and it's mainly overcast so we could do whatever you want. Alice said to tell you that you shopped enough to last you for about three days so she'll give you a break."

"So I am definitely NOT shopping and …………..wait, what time is it?" I asked looking around for the clock.

"It is presently twelve forty- five. Seriously, for a human you sure do sleep late."

"No I don't. I just went to sleep late that's all."

"No," he said shaking his head, "you were asleep when I got here."

"No I wasn't." I said in a small voice, "I only fell asleep because you came back and pulled me to your chest. I can't sleep without you, Em."

"Awww………………man Bells, I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize. Anyway, I know what I want to do today." I said with a slight smirk.

"And what's that?" he asked meeting my smirk.

"I want to get drunk."

Suddenly our bedroom door was opened to reveal the rest of the vacationing party.

"Morning Bells. Morning Emmett." They all chorused.

Grumbling and slightly embarrassed, I got up and went to the bathroom. I needed to make myself a little presentable and plus with all the extra-human senses I thought it would have been the right time to get rid of my morning breath.

After my morning cleansing routine, I walked into the living room of the penthouse suite and was instantly assaulted by the scent of Italian styled chicken with pasta and freshly baked bread. YUM!!!!

"Here you go Bella," Sangeetta said while handing me a plate filled with good, gooey, cheesy pasta goodness. "We saved this for you are else these two wolves over here would have left you to die of starvation."

"Thanks." Was all I said before I started to stuff my face with food.

"So," Alice chirped, "you want to get drunk. I speak for all of us when I say we are very proud of you. You are turning to a big girl now. But anyway, where are we going to complete this task?"

"I don't really care," I said in between mouthfuls of food, "All I want is to get drunk and considering I'm the only one here how could get drunk, I think I should choose and I don't really care."

"Okay." She replied but knowing Alice she still had something planned in the wee-little pixie head of hers.

As soon as I finished eating, I whisked away by vampire speeds by the same devilish pixie and the twin torturers.

"What the fuck was that for?" I asked angrily as I was dropped unceremoniously onto a chair by Alice. "I didn't even put my plate down properly before you whisked me away to this hell hole."

"Oh come on Bella. Don't you think you are being a little over-dramatic?" Varsha asked as she began pulling out make-up by the tons.

"Plus it's half past two. We only have three and a half hours to make you HOOTTTTT until the point of irresistible. We plan to make those men of yours work today." Sangeetta continued while she began to choose my outfit.

"I'm not going to get away from this, am I?" I asked pathetically.

"Nope you're not so you might as well enjoy it." Alice answered while she lowered herself to the floor to begin given me a pedicure.

************************************************************************

It was six now and finally my torture has ended. My hair fell in loose curls to the middle of my back. My make up had been done in soft earthy tones so that they emphasized, not overpowered, my features. Alice had slipped me into a short orange dress that was generously cut exposing great amounts of cleavage and my entire back. I was definitely not comfortable in it but I surrender after she showed me a little black number she would force me in if I refused the orange one. Immediately I agreed since the little black dress left very little to the imagination. On my feet was another death trap pair of stilettos the same color as my dress. My jewelry was the only thing I was happy about. Alice had fastened a diamond chocker onto my neck with my Cullen crest necklace falling just above my cleavage. On my wrist was Esme's charm bracelet and on my ears, she placed a pair of diamond stud earrings.

At around six thirty, Alice suggested that I eat something since she heard that it isn't wise to drink on an empty stomach (A/N: I should know and trust me, it is not wise). After I had eaten my fill, we made our way down to the lobby even though it was just after seven.

"Ummm…….guys wouldn't it be weird that we are going to a bar at seven. Don't you think it's too early?"

"Nonsense Bella," my sisters replied in sync. "It's Vegas. No one really cares but we got to hurry a bit the guys are waiting for us in the lobby."

"Okay. If you say so." And with that we made our way to the elevator.

After a few minutes, the elevator door opened to reveal four of the most gorgeous men on the face of the earth surrounded by a group of women. Instantly anger flared from all of the women. Possessively, we walked out the elevator towards the group. Roughly, Sangeetta and Alice pushed through the crowd while Varsha glared at anyone who dared to confront anyone of us. I must say she was pretty good at her job since she instantly silenced anyone who dared to breathe in our direction.

Finally, we reached our men and wrapped each and every one of them in our arms with theirs coming protectively around us. Sweetly, Alice turned towards the group of shamelessly, flirtatious girls and spoke.

"Hey girls," she said sweetly, "how can we help you?"

"Well," one of the girls sneered, oddly reminding me of Lauren Malfoy, "We were just wondering if we could have a taste of these hot, sexy men here. You know a one night stand since they obviously are too good for you pixie."

Oh. Oh. Wrong move sister.

"Pixie? Did you just call me pixie?" Alice seethed while her eyes flashed menacingly causing Jasper to tighten his hold on her waist.

"Ally," I called, "best we go. They're not worth it."

"Yeah let's," Jasper interjected. "I can't wait to have you all to myself on that dance floor and then to have a repeat tonight in the bedroom."

"Okay," she sighed slightly disoriented by the fact that Jasper was now nuzzling against her neck. "But first……………."

Without missing a beat, Alice disentangled herself from jasper and walked up to the Lauren clone and hit her squarely in the jaw.

"Don't ever hit on my man again. Or as a matter of fact- none of these guys because I can assure you the other three girls there will make a broken jaw look like a cake walk."

With that and us girls comfortable in the embraces of your 'dates' we headed out for a night on the town and to complete mission 'Get Bella Drunk.'

It was only now that we had escaped the hotel that I was able to look at the boys were wearing. While we girls were all wearing similarly styled dresses, the boys were dressed similarly as well. All for of them had taken to wearing dark blue jeans that gave them an extra humph in their trunk areas that could make your mouth water. Jasper was wearing a blue bottom down shirt that matched perfectly with Alice's version of a dress. Jake was wearing a blindly white shirt while Seth looked undeniably cute in a green shirt tight enough to show the very much present muscular bulge. However out of all of them, Emmett was the one that stunned me to silence. Since Emmett and I were not a couple, we didn't match but here he was, in my arms and rendering me speechless. I always thought that Edward was Adonis but Emmett, he was God himself. He was looking down at me with his signature Emmett smile with some powerful emotion playing behind his eyes. His muscular form was covered in a very tight fitting black shirt with the sleeves rolled back to his elbows. He looked like walking sex and was making sin look very tempting.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hold up Miss Isabella Marie Swan……………………………….. What is wrong with you? Did you just say that the man who thinks of himself as your brother looks like walking sex??????????

GOD…………………. I need to get drunk fast.

With the sudden burst of desire for some alcohol to mask the emotions that were now overpowering her, Bella quickly grabbed Emmett's hand and led him into the first bar she came across and walked up to the bar. Chuckling, my siblings obediently followed.

"What will it be sweet thing?" the bartender asked when I got his attention.

"Liquid cocaine followed by a White Russian." I replied coolly leaving both him and my siblings stunned.

"What," I said defensively, "I lived with Renee for seventeen years. If I didn't know my liquor then she seriously failed me."

It took the bartender/ unsuccessful flirter about five minutes to get my drinks as if my emotions weren't torturing me enough as it was. As soon as I got the liquid cocaine shot, I pulled back from the bar and downed it in one shot, successfully turning every single man's attention onto me. Slightly afraid, I leaned back into to Emmett whose arms protectively came around me and emitted a low growl.

"Here's your White Russian and from the way you're looking and the size of your group maybe I should start a tab for you but I'll need a name."

Before any of us could respond, Emmett gives the bartender his name and led us to the VIP area where he handed the bouncer a large wad of cash before entering pulling me along with him.

After I finished my drink, I grabbed a hold off Alice's hand who in turn grabbed Sangeetta's hand who in turn grabbed Varsha and we make our way to the dance floor. Slightly high from the liquid cocaine, I take a hold of Alice and began to grind against her. Sangeetta and Varsha followed my lead and stood on either side of us and began grinding against us too. I don't need to be Jasper to know that now every male present was lusting after us now.

We danced a couple of songs before I covered in a light sheen of sweat that was acting like a magnet and pulling guys in our direction. Sensing a change in the atmosphere, I looked on as Jasper pulled the boys to the dance floor and we coupled of. Gently Emmett's hand surrounded my waist and pulled me back against his chest allowing me to grind against him. With dark hooded eyes, he lowered his head and began to nuzzle against my neck placing a gentle open mouthed kiss on my jugular vein.

After a couple more songs, we made our way back to the VIP section where, thankfully, a tray of fruits was waiting for us. Reaching over, I took a strawberry from the tray and brought it to my lips before biting down on it. The berry was so juicy and sweet that I could not help the moan that escaped my lips. Tentatively, I brought my hand up to wipe away a line of berry juice that was making its way down my chin but I was stopped by the large hands of Emmett. With my head slightly tilted, I looked as he gently, caught the droplet of strawberry with his index finger and brought it to his lips before his tongue darted out to capture the liquid in his own mouth.

Okay……………………I'll admit it…………………………………….

THAT. WAS. FUCKING. SEXY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Wait……………………what? No Bella, you do not like your brother.

That is incest.

BAD BELLA……………………………God I need more alcohol.

Frustrated and greatly confused, I call the waitress and order a round of tequila shots. Knowing I was the only one who was going to drink it made me feel all warm and bubbly in side.

Twelve tequila shots later and, I was happy as pappy but I knew that I would have to deal with the ramifications later (aka a hangover) but I honestly could not care less. Stumbling slightly, I pulled Emmett onto the floor when Sean Kingston's song Fire Burning came on and started to mercilessly grind against Emmett, though I must hand it to him. He dished out just as hard as I did. He met me thrust for thrust and I must say that in my drunken haze I loved it. Come on………….how would what to grind up against a big muscular hunk of perfection.

While the song finished, a couple I the corner caught my attention and I knew that Emmett would not deny me anything so I decided to give it a try.

"Emmy," I cooed pulling his head down to my level so I could whisper in his ear, "I want to try something but I need a partner."

"And what's that?" he asked looking at me in the eye.

"That." I said nodding in the direction of the couple.

Laughing his signature booming laugh, he pulled me back to the VIP section and ordered two tequila shots.

"Why two?" I asked.

Smirking he replied so that all of our family members could hear, "It goes both ways."

That statement effectively ended all the making out that was going on as everyone turned their faces to see what was going on.

Finally the waitress brought the shots and I indicated to Emmett that I wanted to go first.

Sighing, he leaned back against the couch and slowly yet painfully removed his shirt.

OH MY GOD…………………….OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD…………..

Temptation should be a sin.

"Well what are you waiting for?" He said placing a wedge of lime between his lips and waited for me to continue.

With trembling hands I reached forward and picked up the salt shaker and a shot and moved to sit next to him.

Placing the shot glass in the indentation above his collar bone, I slowly licked my way down Emmett's chest to the V of his hips. Quickly, I applied a generous amount of salt before I straddled him and began to lick my way back up his chest to the shot glass, making sure to pay careful attention on every muscle that my tongue passed. When I reached the glass, I bit down on his neck before I took the glass in between my lips and threw that shot back. Without breaking eye contact with him, I took the glass from my mouth and dropped it onto the floor not really caring about the fact that it shattered into a million pieces. Slowly, I lowered myself down onto his chest and took the lime from his lips into my mouth and bit into it and sucked it dry before it joined the broken glass on the floor.

Breathing heavily, Emmett crushed me to his still bare chest and laughed.

"You are a vixen Bella."

"Yup, I know but know it's your turn."

Gently, he changed places with me. Quickly, he pulled on his shirt and thankfully left it unbuttoned. He took the shot and placed it in between my cleavage and then placed the lime in my mouth.

Suddenly, I gasped at the feeling of his cold, wet tongue dragging its way along my exposed stomach. I felt as the salt fell onto my skin and could not help the moan that escaped my lips as he once again caressed my skin with his tongue. Sensually, he guided his tongue to the valley of my breast to where the shot was and placed a gentle kiss on each of my breast before throwing back his neck and swallowing the shot. I looked on in awe, as he swallowed, and lust, as I watched the movement of his Adam's apple. Gently, he lowered himself onto me allowing me to feel every inch of his chest. I moaned at the sensation. Locking my eyes with his, he gentle lowered his lips to mine, kissing my cheeks before claiming the lime wedge.

Chuckling, he stood up, only to sit next to me and pull me onto his lap, allowing me to cuddle into his chest. It was only then that I remembered the family.

OOPS.

Reluctantly, I turned to look at my brothers and sisters only to see that they were all locked in the same thing that Emmett and I were just doing which caused me to laugh out loud.

However my laughter was short lived when I heard the voice that I never thought I would hear again.

"Look dear. It's an orgy."


	16. All Hell Breaks Loose

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED…**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW………………I LOVED THEM AS ALWAYS.**

**You luck people get chapter sixteen today and if I get a good amount of reviews you get chapter seventeen tomorrow. It all depends on you.**

**So read…………………..ENJOY AND LOVE YOU.**

**ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE.**

**Chapter Sixteen.**

**Bella's POV.**

"Look dear. It's an orgy."

Instantly anger filled me. I tightened my hold on Emmett's shirtless body and turned to face the unwanted additions.

"Why hello Rosalie, Edward. What brings you here?" Jasper asked in his Southern twang. Alice was still licking his neck and was doing a very good job at ignoring them. Sangeetta and Varsha both had restraining holds on Jacob and Seth since it looked like the wolves wanted to beat Assward and Slutie into the next century.

Huffing slightly, Alice pulled away from Jasper to look at us girls with a little evil smirk on her face.

"Ladies," Alice purred, "the reason that I am doing this," she pointed at Jasper's neck, "is because it is pissing them off and eventually they will just up and leave. So come along and help. I want them to leave sooner than later."

"Alice," I slurred still holding on to a livid Emmett, "Emmett's my brother. I can't help since it would be wrong."

"We'll blame it on the alcohol later but we need your help or else it will fail," she screamed dramatically drawing the attention of one of the bouncers.

"Is everything alright?" he asked clearly concerned since Emmett probably gave him a cool sum of thousand dollars.

"Let me ask you something." I slurred. Stumbling I made my way over to the bouncer and leaned against him like we were the best of friends.

"You see that guy there, who looks like he's never seen a pussy in his life?" I asked the bouncer causing Jake's drink to come straight back out through his nose.

Cautiously the bouncer nodded since it was clear to everyone I was hammered but according to Alice, we'll blame it on the alcohol.

"Well, his name is Edwin…………………..I think. And the blonde certified hooker next to him………………………Yup she's a hooker alright," I continued as the bouncer looked shocked, "her name is Slutie…………… I mean Rosalie."

"Well here's the deal right……………..Now make sure and follow me. Ready?" I asked waiting for him to respond.

By this time Edward and Rosalie was literally sending out smoke signals through their ears while the rest of my family were rolling in laughter.

When he nodded, I bent over a table and called him forward to explain my problem as if it was the master plan for world domination.

"Okay……………so here's the problem. I was supposed to marry Edwardo and Slutzillar was married to that fine male specimen over there named…………….well for this story let's call him Dr. McSteamy. He's a doctor you know." I said pointing towards Emmett who was probably enjoying my drunkenness a little too much.

"But I'm off tracking. Anyway I was supposed to marry miniscule Eddie over there when I found out that he was having an affair with Plastic Surgery Hooker Barbie. So I was destroyed and all as well as Dr. McSteamy over there and then I found out that all he wanted was a kid from me and then if I died in child birth then nothing was wrong with that. I mean, it's an everyday thing for people to be happy if their soul mate dies." I said throwing my hands into the air.

Huffing, I leaned against the bouncer with my elbow on his shoulder and put on a sad broken expression on my face. The result: a pissed of bouncer.

"Sir, Madam, I am going to have to ask you to leave." He said pointedly towards Rosalie and Edward.

"What?" Rosalie shrieked completely taken by surprise.

"You have to leave." He repeated coldly.

"You are going to believe that drunken whore over us?" Edward interjected.

I laughed as the bouncer grabbed Edward by his shirt collar. He couldn't hurt the bouncer in public so he just had to play along.

But what I wasn't expecting was the fact that Emmett was then pulling Edward to face him after grabbing him from the bouncer.

"If I were you Edward, I would choose my words wisely."

"Why should I Emmett? She's a whore. Plain and simple."

And then all hell broke loose.

Suddenly a pair of inhumanly strong arms pulled me away from a fighting Emmett and Edward. In less than a second, I was standing on the couch away from where Jasper, Jacob, Seth and Emmett were cheerfully beating Edward to death and away from where it looked like Rosalie was being turned into vampire mince meat by Alice, Sangeetta and Varsha.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a group of bouncers walking forward to stop the fight but since I knew it was impossible to stop, I walked over to them and told them to just close the door for a while and that the fight will soon end and that we would pay for the damage.

Sighing, I followed the bouncers out and made my way over to the bar where I ordered an Asshole Boyfriend (ironic isn't it). I had neither any idea how long I sat at the bar and drank nor how many drinks I had. All I knew was that I was drunk and the fight was yet to finish and I was pissed.

"Hey bar guy, can I have a Liquid Viagra, a Faked Orgasm and eight tequila shots in the VIP room in five minutes?"

Without even waiting for an answer, I made my way back to the room even though I had to stop several times because my vision blurred.

Forcibly, or as forcibly as a feather, I pushed the door open only to find that the room had been completely decimated.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" I screamed in horror. At this point, I had no control over my actions and gave in to my alcohol high.

Dramatically, I fell to the floor, successfully ending the fight.

"Bella?" Jacob asked cautiously since Alice and Jasper had both Edward and Rosalie in a head lock.

"You killed it. You killed it. YOU FUCKING MURDERS. YOU KILLED IT!!!!!!"

"Alice," they all turned simultaneously to a laughing Alice, "what did we kill?" Jasper asked.

"The plastic swan she got in her pink panties and hearts drink." She said tightening her hold on Rosalie's neck.

"She's gone. Mulan's gone." I cried. "Emmett, Mulan is gone." I cried running over to him and throwing myself into his arms.

"Bella," He asked, "we've been here for about four hours. How much did you drink?"

Childishly, I raised my fingers and began to count.

"1, 2, 4, 6, 7, 9, 8, 52…………………. I don't know. I lost count." I said.

"Come on Bells. I think you've had enough."

"No, no, no." I sang as I danced away from them.

At that moment a waitress came with the new order of drink and left quickly after seeing the state of the room.

Jovially and drunkenly, I walked up to the tray were I retrieved the Liquid Viagra and the Faked Orgasm and walked over to Rosalie and Edward.

"Here you guys go. I thought it would help you later you know." I said before taking a shot of tequila myself.

"What is it?" Rosalie sneered.

"Well, I got a Liquid Viagra for Edward, SINCE HE CAN'T PERFORM and a Faked Orgasm SINCE THAT'S ALL YOU DO." I answered innocently, well except for the parts where I screamed and drew attention to us.

I looked on in shock as they both bent their heads in embarrassment from my out burst and I instantly felt bad. GOD…………………WHY WAS I SUCH A SAINT?!?!?!?!

"You know what," I said with the little functioning brain cells I had left, "why are you two here? Even if you were in Vegas, why were you here, in this bar at this time? I could continue doing this berate and belittle you but every one here knows that when I wake up tomorrow after my drinking spree and I realize what I had done and how much I had hurt you, even though you are both heartless beast, I am going to feel terrible. You hurt me Edward, in ways that you can't even begin to comprehend. When I saw you tonight, all I wanted to do was beat the holy hell out of you but know I pity you. So screw you. Join the club or not, all I know is that I am going to get drunker…………………. If that is even a word. Bye."

Before I made my escape to the dance floor to dance off some of my frustrations, I was caught in the iron grip of Emmett's hard, muscular, totally delicious arms. SEX GOD……………… Bad drunk Bella!!!!!

"HOLD IT LITTE PETUNIA…………….. We are taking you home now."

"Firstly, "I huffed, "I am not a petunia. I'm a lily. Secondly, no we are not going back now. Thirdly home as in home or home as the hotel? Fourthly, you all are so confused. You guys want me to have fun and then when I'm having fun, you all tell me not to have fun. Confused, I tell you. Confused."

"Okay, lily. But we still have to go back to the hotel. You have the next thirteen nights to get pissing drunk but if you continue to get drunk tonight you are going to die of alcohol poisoning."

"Okay fine. We are getting drunk tomorrow night as well." I said holding out my arms to lift me up since my vision was now seriously blurring.

Swiftly, he lifted me up and threw me unto his shoulders allowing me to get an up close view of his ass which left me giggling like an idiot. YUM!!!!!!

Lifting my head slightly, I could see all the couples following behind me, each wearing a mask of horror and panic.

"What's going on?" I hiccupped.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" Emmett replied.

"You all are looking constipated. That's why."

"Emmett we have to get her back to the hotel soon and in bed before they reach. They are not going to be happy with this. They trusted us and now we trashed a VIP room which will cost four hundred thousand to fix and you had to damage Edward and we left Bella on her own to drink. So since we are already in so much trouble as it, no of which they will blame on Bella, could you please hurry before it gets worst."

"But it already has."

Was that? Could it be?

Lifting my head, I came face to face with my executioners

I'M DEAD.

And now my people the shit has hit the fan


	17. The Executioners

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED.**

**Hey guys…………………….. Now in celebration of reaching 250 reviews, I am giving you all, the next chapter earlier than expected.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT……………….I HOPE YOU ENJOY AND……………………….LOVE YOU.**

**THE EXECUTIONERS.**

**Chapter Seventeen.**

**Carlisle's POV.**

It had been just over forty-eight hours since we left to go to Volterra and we were already on our way back. It pained both my wife and I greatly that we had to be away from our children, especially now with all the danger we were facing but it was important for me to go to the Volturi and seek their protection for my family.

The meeting with the brothers had gone surprisingly well with Aro agreeing to allow some of the guard to accompany us as well as to find out what was really going on with Edward and Rosalie. For centuries, people have thought of Aro as a cold and callous man but I knew him well enough to know that if you messed with his family, then he would cheerfully end you. Thankfully, he considered me family.

Finally, Marcus' plane touched down in a private air strip twenty miles from Las Vegas. Quickly, Esme and I descended and were ushered into one of the heavily tinted, black Mercedes SUV which came with Volturian protection. Marcus, who returned with us to see his daughters as well as to head their operation, slid into the SUV as well with Demetri and Felix taking control of the driving.

Not soon enough for me, the three Volturian Mercedes were filled with the guard and we were speeding down the highway to my children that Demetri was graciously tracking for us.

An hour later, Demetri was dropping us of in front of a bar and kindly asked that we don't kill our children. We were both confused about his statement until we actually saw our children.

Completely unaware to our presence, Esme and I followed them fuming as we went.

"What's going on?" I heard Bella slur. God she was drunk but how drunk was the real question.

Grasping my hand tightly, Esme pulled me closer to them to properly hear this conversation. I knew that Esme was livid since she specifically asked that Emmett and Jasper keep Bella away from all alcohol.

And now here she was, with proof that they do not listen to her.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" Emmett replied.

"You all are looking constipated. That's why." Bella responded which caused to me chuckle.

"Emmett we have to get her back to the hotel soon and in bed before they reach. They are not going to be happy with this. They trusted us and now we trashed a VIP room which will cost four hundred thousand to fix and you had to damage Edward and we left Bella on her own to drink. So since we are already in so much trouble as it, no of which they will blame on Bella, could you please hurry before it gets worst." Alice said, panic and fear obvious in her voice.

It was at that moment that I decided to make my presence know. Taking a deep breath I spoke in the clam and collected voice that only meant one thing: They were all in big trouble.

"But it already has."

Instantly, all of their heads snapped up to look at a livid Esme and a seething me. I stood about ten feet away from them; I could smell the amount of alcohol in Bella's system.

"Good God," I spoke, "how much did she have to drink?" I asked, my father and doctor mode kicking in at the same time.

"We don't know." Alice answered in a small voice.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Esme shrieked. "It's one thing to take her drinking when I specifically asked you not to but it's another thing to NOT KNOW HOW MUCH SHE DRANK?!?!?!?!?!"

"Esme, dear," I soothed, "let's get Bella back to the hotel and then we will deal with our children. Plus we are attracting an audience." I said while rubbing my wife's shoulder.

Nodding, we all took off and a quick human run back to the hotel room with Emmett leading the way with a drunken Bella slung over his shoulder.

As we entered the hotel lobby, we instructed the children to go into Emmett and Bella's room and wait until we checked in to meet with them a deal with Bella. Felix then came forward to say that Marcus had asked for his daughters as well as their imprinters. Sighing, Sangeetta, Varsha, Jacob and Seth quickly gave each of us a hug and then left with Felix. Alice, Jasper and Emmett followed with Bella while Esme checked us in.

"What are we going to do?" Esme asked as we walked over to the elevator.

"I have no idea………………" I trailed off as the conversation of an elderly couple caught my attention.

"Don't you remember dear? The big muscular guy who looked like a teddy bear and the beautiful little brunette he had with him?" the elderly woman said.

"Oh yes! I remember. I told the guy to hold on to her. She is such beauty. Stunning really." The old man responded.

"Well just now as I left the room to come get you, I saw them working into their room. The poor girl looked like she had too much to drink." She chuckled before continuing. "Well the guy was holding her to his chest and saying sweet nothings to her like "I'll always be there for you," "You mean more to me than my life," it was so sweet but it looked like she has no clue that that gentleman is falling in love with her. It's obvious to me."

"Well dear," the man said pulling his wife into a hug, "you were always one to see love before others."

"I know but I have never been wrong. When I say love is there, love really is there."

"That is true dear. That is true."

At that moment the elevator doors opened and the couple walked out leaving both me and Esme stunned.

"Carlisle," Esme chocked as she tightened her grip on my hand, "do you think they were talking about Bella and Emmett?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yes love. I do believe that they were talking about Bella and Emmett." I said placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Could it be true? Could Emmett be falling for Bella?"

"I don't know Esme but it's too soon for anything. If that's the case then I am going to have to talk to Emmett. She isn't ready nor is he."

Laughing, she pulled me into a short yet passionate kiss.

"Protective much love?" She asked giggling.

"Only when it comes to my family."

The doors to the elevator opened once again and we walk out towards Emmett and Bella's penthouse suite. However, our pace sped up when we heard Bella scream.

"GET AWAY FROM ME. YOU'RE A MURDERER!!!!!!!!!!!"

Without hesitation, I burst into the room followed by a flustered Esme only to see hitting Alice with a plastic baseball bat.

"Bella, what is going on?" Esme asked prying the bat from her hands.

"She killed Mulan so I am hitting her to teach her a lesson." At the end of her rant she burped.

"Mulan?"

"It was a plastic swan she got with one of her cocktails." Jasper responded while holding Bella at arms length so she wouldn't be able to kiss his boo-boos on his face. I chuckled at this point even though the situation was serious but I could help the fact that Bella was now calling Jasper's battle scars boo-boos.

"Yup," Bella interjected, "the cocktail was called a Flying Fucker."

"Okay Bella," Emmett said picking her up, "I think it's time you went to bed."

"No Emmy," she pouted, "Tinkerbelle still has to make me fly like she did with Peter Pan."

"Tinkerbelle?" I asked.

"Yeah," Jasper snickered, "She's referring to Alice." He said, pointing to a huffing Alice.

"Tomorrow," Emmett promised and carried her away.

Esme and I both followed to make sure they were alright. We still had to deal with the older kids but right now we were both concerned for Bella since she drunk a little amount less than what was required to give her alcohol poison.

Standing at the door, we both looked on in amazement as Emmett gently removed Bella's dress and quickly pulled one of her t-shirts over her body with nothing but love, care and compassion in his movements. Quietly she mumbled in her sleep and then rolled onto her chest.

Sighing, Emmett reached down and gently removed the diamond choker that she had on as well as the diamond stubs. Gently, he placed them back in their boxes but not before placing a gentle kiss on the back of her neck.

Reluctantly, he turned to face us both since we were still frozen in awe and shock as we watched him tend to Bella.

"Mom, dad, I know that you are upset with us and that you want to talk to us but Bella can't sleep without me so could this wait until the morning?" he asked, his gaze still fixed on Bella's sleeping form.

Speechlessly, we both nodded and walked out to speak with Alice and Jasper.

"Okay, explain." Esme said immediately.

"They will get together eventually. He still needs some time and she needs some space so hen they get what they both need, they will get together."

"Thank you Alice but that was not what I was taking about. It was quite clear that they were getting together a moment ago and I am still shocked but what I was asking you to explain was why Bella is so drunk and why you don't know how much she drank considering you all have perfect memories and that that should not be a problem to remember and why we have to pay a bar four hundred thousand dollars for damages?" Esme asked coolly since she was now thrilled with the idea that Emmett and Bella could get together.

"You heard that?" Alice asked with her head down.

"Yes, dear." She answered.

"Well long story short, Bella wanted to get drunk so we took her. Then at the bar we met Rosalie and Edward and we, the mythological creatures, got into a fight. Bella left and got even more drunk and then she came back and the room was in a mess so she told the bouncers that we would pay for the damage."

"Okay," she continued calmly.

I knew this clam. It was the clam before the storm. Slowly I started to walk backwards, away, for her. Taking a hint from me, Jasper and Alice began to move away from her as well.

"So," Esme started, "You let your sister get drunk to the point o f no return because you were to busy involved in a fight that cost this family four hundred thousand dollars?" She asked looking at Alice and Jasper.

Sheepishly, they nodded.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MINDS?" She screamed.

There she blows. This is going to be a long night; one of those nights that you could get drunk. Ain't Carlisle Cullen?


	18. Morning After

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED.**

**Hey guy. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS and I hope you like the chapter. I am not giving you any hints. You have just got to read it.**

**MORNING AFTER**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Bella's POV.**

"Bella………Bella……………………BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa."

What the hell? Don't these people have some form of compassion?

Grumbling, I reached out and began to tap at the opposing pixie's face.

"Bella," Alice asked as I ruffled her hair, "what are you doing?"

"Looking for the snooze button," I replied while getting up only to later regret the movement.

Quickly, I pushed Alice away and sprinted to the bathroom where I bent over the toilet and brought up a lifetime worth's of alcohol. It was in this moment that I truly hated my drinking spree. Little did I know that I would hate it a lot more, later.

Sighing, I leaned back against the porcelain bath tub and closed my eyes only to feel a pair of arms lifting me up. Instantly, I relaxed into this embrace and snuggled into their chest.

I felt a pair of gentle, cold hands sweep my hair away from my face and I instantly knew that they could only belong to one person and I was now very afraid.

"Morning Mom," I said peaking through my eyes to see a smiling Esme.

"Good morning dear." She replied kindly," how do you feel?"

"Like I drank a ton of acid." I said as I winced in pain from my burning, dry throat.

"Well that happens when you drink so much dear. You accumulated quite a bill yesterday." Carlisle responded as he came into my line of vision with a filled syringe in hand.

"What's that?" I asked cautiously as he edged closer to me.

"This," he said, indicating to the syringe, "Is a Gravol shot. It will help with the upset stomach I know that you currently nursing."

"NO! NO! I don't like needles," I shouted before I clutched my head in pain. Great! Now I have a migraine.

Before I knew it, I felt a pinch in my arm as Carlisle injected me with the damned needle.

"Ow," I whispered.

"Why are you whispering," Jasper asked with a smirk on his face.

"You know why." I said as I closed my eyes because my stomach was still rolling uncomfortably.

"Is it because you have a HANGOVER?" Alice shouted.

Immediately, I cringed in pain. The arms that held me tightened and I buried my head further into Emmett's chest.

"Emmett," I sobbed, "make her go away. I need the quiet and I will not get it with pixie over there."

Chuckling, he released one arm from my waist and picked up two pills that Esme had placed on the coffee table in front of us.

"Here Bella. Take these. They'll make your headache go away." He said as he rubbed comforting circles onto my back.

Silence overtook us as we waited for my medications to kick in. Twenty minutes later, relief was in full effect and as I was about to do a happy dance when I remembered two things.

Mom and Dad.

Sheepishly, I raised my head to see my parents with their natural calm smiles on their faces and their eyes filled with their adoration for their children. I let out a sigh of relief thing that we would not be in trouble but that was all just wishful thinking.

"Hello Bella dear,' Esme said, her smile never once wavering, "As you can see Carlisle and I are back and are planning on spending the rest of the vacation wit you all. I hope you don't mind being chaperoned but after last night, I would say that it would do you some good."

"Some good?" I asked cautiously. Now that I think about it, I didn't remember anything about last night. All I remember was getting drunk and Rosalie and Edward showing up.

"Bella," Jasper called, probably having sensed my confusion, "what do you remember from last night?"

"Getting drunk and Rosalie and Edward showing up?" I replied only to see looks of shock on all of their faces except Carlisle and Esme.

"What?" I asked.

"That's all?" Alice asked. Sheepishly, I nodded as I became increasingly worried that something is wrong. Seeking an answer I looked up to Emmett only to see him looking down at me.

But then something happened. Something that I never expected. In this moment everything faded and I remembered one thing; the one thing that threatened to either strengthen my relationship with Emmett or destroy it completely. Swallowing my pains, I raised my hand and cupped his cheek.

"You took care of me last night, didn't you?"

Gently, he caressed my cheek before shaking his head.

"That's what big brothers do."

But he was wrong. Big brothers don't do what he did. Big brothers don't hold you the way he does or gives into your every demand. I knew Emmett as a big brother for a while and last night proved something to me; something so powerful and strange that even in my drunken haze I was able to notice it. I was no longer dealing with big brother Emmett. I was dealing with another side of Emmett and truthfully, it scared me but still I wanted it.

"What are you thinking?' Emmett asked gently.

"I am thinking about how much trouble we are in." I lied which effectively drew all their attentions away from me and shifted it over to Esme and Carlisle who were both wearing odd expressions on their faces. It was a mixture of them looking like they want to jump up and down, squealing like a pair of little girls and two parents who look like they want to strangle their children.

"Well now that Bella kindly brought that to our attention, your father and I firstly have to say that we are greatly disappointed in all of you for fighting, well except Bella because she was too intoxicated to care." Esme said.

"So as for punishment: Alice you are not allowed to shop for the rest of your vacation here. You are only to do so if Bella wishes to go and IS NOT FORCED. Emmett and Jasper are banned from video games and television for the rest of the vacation so I suggest that you two go buy some books to keep yourselves occupied."

Their reactions stunned me. Instantly Alice fainted, well at least she pretended to faint. Jasper was steering open mouth at Esme for about five minutes. Evilly, I took that time to throw some Skittles into his mouth. It was only until they began to melt that he realized what I had done.

"Bella," Carlisle called, "you are not excused from this. I am absolutely disappointed with you for drinking so much. I know that this is not much of a punishment but for the rest of the vacation you are not allowed to drink anything that contains alcohol. Do I make myself clear?" He asked sternly.

Silently, I nodded while sending up a silent prayer thanking the Gods for these punishments.

"Wait," I said now realizing something, "Alice, did you see Edward and Rosalie coming to that bar last night?"

"Yup." She said smugly while popping the 'p.'

"So why didn't you prevent it?" I asked completely confused.

"If I said anything then I wouldn't have gotten to beat the holy hell out of Rosalie. As soon as I realized that they would be there, I already knew the outcome. That's why I shopped so much and tried to hurry out of the bar but you Miss I-love-tequila-and-body shots kept us back so now we are all in trouble. Well except you but truly, our parents are doing you a favor by banning you for alcohol."

"O-o-kay," I stuttered not really knowing what to say.

"Alright you all. You have gotten your punishments. Branch off so that Bella can get some rest." Carlisle ordered.

Immediately, they all shuffled out with both Alice and Jasper with smirks on their faces. I knew they found a way to have fun without shopping and video games and I was grateful in that moment for the fact that I did not reside in the room next to theirs.

So now it was just me and Emmett. At that moment my stomach growled. Immediately, Emmett grabbed up the phone and ordered room service for me. Gently I pulled away from him, indicating that I was going to take a shower while we waited for the food to arrive but truly what I wanted was some time to think.

Edward and Rosalie were in the bar last night and I could not care less. I had fun. I enjoyed myself. I was not hurting. I felt whole. But out of all that I had to think and ponder about it was Emmett.

Emmett.

The feel of his tongue gliding against my skin. The kisses that he placed on my breast. The way I felt comfortable in his arms. The protection I felt. The love I felt.

Love?!?!?!?!?!?

Suddenly I was pulled out of my thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Yes Emmy."

"Your breakfast is here." Was all he said before he retreated.

Grudgingly, I turned off the hot water that was helping to ease my pains and quickly dressed in a three-quarter black pants with a simple blood red top. Quickly, I put on some little make-up before I made my way over to the coffee table to eat only to realize that Emmett wasn't here.

"Emmett?" I called.

"Yeah, Bells?" He said coming out of his bedroom fully dressed and surprisingly, matching me.

I couldn't help but burst out in laughter.

"What?" He asked probably doubting my sanity.

"We match." I said.

"True. So what are we doing today? The sun's not out so we could go out."

"Don't die but I want to go shopping with you ALONE. NO ALICE." I said knowing that it was only a matter of time that the dreaded little pixie came into the room.

"Under one condition though." He said. Immediately I nodded as I was too pre-occupied with the strawberry that I was eating and also relishing in the memory of the bar.

"You let me pay."

"Okay but you might regret it because I really want to shop. I'm a changed girl and might fuss over what Alice wants me to wear but I want to but stuff now. So I'm done eating. So let's go."

And that's how we spent our day. Shopping, laughing and just in general moving on.

Little did I know that the best part of the day was yet to come.

It was around seven at night when were returned to the hotel both laden with bag with absolutely nothing but junk in it. Emmett thought that it would be hilarious to buy a clown's costume so he bought one for him and another for Jasper. We then bought shirts for everyone that said, "I Run with the Wolves." We even bought a stuffed wolf for Marcus. I felt merciful and bought some clothes for Alice since she continuously texted us during the day about outfits she saw. Jasper got a new set of civil war book and Carlisle was the new proud owner of a new set of medical journals. We found a tea mug for Esme that said "I Am a Mom. Don't Mess with My Kids Or else I'll Be out For Blood." We also got her a diamond necklace that I felt that she had to own.

I never knew that I would have that much fun shopping but I absolutely adored it and the difference was simply Emmett. He just made everything better. I laughed as I recounted how I could not make up my mind over five dresses I had tried on. I wasn't that I couldn't decide. It was the fact that Emmett would look at me every five seconds, sulking like a little child and whining about how I was talking so long. Then he got frustrated and grabbed the dresses and bought them all, paying a whopping twenty grand for them. After that stun, as punishment, I dragged him to Victoria Secret but regretted the decision instantly when he started to throw random pieces of lingerie at me screaming that I would look hot in the pieces that he chose. We ended up spending several thousand of dollars so I could just draw out his torture.

"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Came Emmett's voice as he pulled me out from my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Where were you? I've been calling you for about five minutes."

"Sorry, I was just thinking about today. I really had fun with my today Em."

"It was my pleasure but you never did answer me. What do you want to eat?"

"Something light." Was all I said before he opened our hotel room to reveal a very excited pixie.

"Give me the bags and I'll let you live." Alice seethed.

Immediately, we handed her the bags. When she was gone, I walked out onto the balcony and turned on the hot tub knowing that I was in serious need of some relaxation. Emmett had busied himself with ordering me some food. Sighing, I walked into my room and changed into a green bikini and slipped on my robe before going back out to the living room.

It wasn't much longer before I was gobbling down the Chicken Lo Mein that Emmett had ordered for me. I came close to falling asleep several times during my dinner as Emmett gently rubbed my feet for me lulling me to sleep. After dinner, he scooped me up and entered the tub with my back pressed against his chest. He continued to sooth my muscles as he gently kneaded out all the knots form my shoulder and back. I had no idea how long we stayed like that but I could not care. Things were changing and I welcomed it. I loved it.

On that night, for hours, Emmett and I sat under the stars talking about nothing and everything. He learnt a lot about him; the man he was and the man he is. Never once did he let me go and never once did I want him to.

Once I was relaxed enough, I got out of the tub and changed in a silk pajama and waited for Emmett to join me. When he did I instantly curled up against him but did not let sleep take me yet.

"Emmett?" I whispered.

"Yes, darling?" He whispered into my ear.

"Are you alright now? Did you get the closure you needed to heal?"

"I got something better Isabella." He continued to whisper into my ear.

"What's that?" I asked now drawing circles on his arm that was secured around my waist.

"A reason to live." And with that, he pressed one final kiss to my neck before I fell into a restful sleep.


	19. Then Love Me Emmett

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED.**

**Hey people!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry about the wait but I have been celebrating. What was I celebrating? Only the best thing that has ever happened in my life. Want to know? Well…………………. I GOT INTO PRE-MED and with the courses I am taking, in one short year, I will be in medical school and on my way to becoming a doctor. The only thing that could make this any better would be if Carlisle was my professor. I would surely fail since I would be a little too distracted to care.**

**Also on the down side my classes have already started so I won't be updating frequently since I already have exams in two weeks. So please bear with me until things cool down a bit.**

**Anyway, you guys are benefitting from the celebrations too since you guys are getting a chapter today.**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS…………………….. LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!**

**THEN LOVE ME EMMETT.**

**Chapter Nineteen.**

**Emmett's POV.**

"EMMETT McCARTY CULLEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ahh! The voice of an angel. My angel. My severely pissed off angel but my angel none the less.

Sighing I heaved myself up from the couch and walked into the bedroom where Bella stood with both her hands on her hips and was huffing with anger. She looked like and angry kitten and God did I love her. Wait………. what? Did I just say love?

"Yes you douche," I heard Jasper state with my vampire hearing, "you love Bella. You know for a doctor you are quite dense."

Sighing, I looked Bella in the eyes and waited for the screaming to start but it never did. Instead she ran towards me and jumped into my arms and began sobbing uncontrollably. Instantly, I was panicking.

"Bella, Bella, sweetheart, shh…….I've got you baby. I've got you." I soothed as I rubbed soothing circles onto her back.

"You can't leave me." She chocked out.

Wait………….where did she get that notion from?

"Bella," I cooed looking down at her, "where is this coming from?"

"Your will." Was all she said before she started to cry again.

"When did you read that?"

"I found it on the floor. Really Emmett, why would you even bother having that written? It's not like you are going anywhere." She scoffed sounding very un-Bella like.

"Brace yourself, Em." I heard Alice chuckle before Bella turned into a she-beast.

"You know why you don't need it. IT'S BECAUSE YOU COULD AND SHALL NEVER LEAVE ME! OKAY! YOU HEAR ME CULLEN," she shrieked as she pulled me by my shirt so that we were at eye to eye and just centimeters apart in my arms.

"Bella, why are you freaking out? All I did was put you as my beneficiary if anything was to happen to me."

"That right there is what you did wrong." She replied now playing with the top button of my shirt.

"Huh?!?!?!?!?" I was seriously failing to comprehend were this was going.

"Why me Emmett? Why choose me to be your beneficiary? I'm not worth it."

"What?' I asked, my anger rising.

"I am not worth it." She repeated in a whisper as if reminding herself.

"Who told you that?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Ro…….no- one," she backtracked.

"Rosalie lied Bella. You are worth it. You are beautiful and wonderful. If I were still human Bella you would be the type of person that I would marry and have children with. You would be the woman that I would come home to every night and share my bad with. You would be the woman who would be that mother to my children. You would be that woman who held my heart. You would be worth it all. You are worth it all."

"But I wasn't with you from the beginning. Rosalie had you. She's your soul mate, Emmett. I couldn't even keep mine."

"She left me too Bella." I sighed and lowered us both to the ground of your hotel room.

Silence engulfed us as I kept her crushed to my chest. In the almost two weeks that we were here my need for Bella had grown to the point where it was impossible for me to be away from her. I had never been this way with Rosalie. I had no idea if it was the fact that Bella was human or if it was for just my sanity but I almost always found myself reining in my protective side. I could never see her hurt or in pain. Where ever she went I went and trust me she did torture me. How? Two words- Victoria's Secrets.

I knew our relationship had changed. We were no longer brother and sister. We were friends on the way to lovers but we were both just too afraid to rush anything. Marcus had spoken to me several times when I was reluctantly yanked away from Bella. He made it his duty to tell me every time the depth of our relationship and several times he actually compared this relationship to my previous relationship to Rosalie.

"Emmett," I recalled Marcus speaking to me, "it's only a matter of time now. Be ready for it. She'll tell you when she's ready but she will have to go through a lot of emotions to do it."

Was it this that moment?

Would Bella finally let me in?

I was pulled away from my inner musing when I felt a stream of tears hit my short. Quickly I picked Bella up and walked over to the bed and slipped her in between the covers. Making my way around, I slipped of my shirt and slid in behind her.

This had become a routine for the last two weeks. She freak out then I'll cradle her to my chest and stroke her hair lovingly until she calms down. If I did not know she was a virgin I would have thought she was pregnant and severely hormonal.

Instantly she quieted and cuddled into to me and I relished in the feeling of her warm body pressed against mine. I loved her. There were two ways about that but she was broken; hurt beyond comparison and for my family and I it was always a struggle to get her to see her worth.

Everyday, every hour, in every minute I fought with the demons that held her back. I found myself doing things that I never did for any one not even Rosalie. I was the perfect gentleman: opening door, complementing her at every moment, showering her with gifts- so much so that my bank called and asked if my credit cards were stolen due to a large amount of jewelry and clothes being bought. I knew they weren't much Bella's things but now Bella was a fire starter. Really she was. Three days ago she almost got in a fight with a girl for looking at me with "flirtatious eyes."

"Em," Bella whispered as she placed herself onto my chest so that I was now laying on my back with her on top of me, "I don't know what I would do if you ever left me. I wouldn't survive."

"I have to tell you this Emmett and please just let me say it. I Loved Edward. He was my heart and my soul but then, by his hand, I suffered one of the most heart wrenching betrayals in my life. I hurt Emmett. I fell apart. I wasn't me. I was someone else. I wasn't here. I felt insignificant and worthless that all I wanted to do was die. I knew I was a burden but your family and you stayed with me even though you shouldn't have."

"Then the next thing I remember were your words reaching out to me after Rosalie tried to kill me. You asked me to leave for you, to fight for you and I did. I came back for you. I came back for my brother. But you are not him any more."

Shock coursed through me as Bella's words hit me. What was she saying? Is our relationship over?

From the shocked and sharp intake of breathes, I knew every one was listening and that no one was expecting this.

Suddenly in a fury, she slid of the bed and balled her hands into fist and turned her back to me.

"GOD, do you know how confusing this is?" she asked. At impressive speeds she picked up a crystal vase from a near by coffee table and threw it into the wall. In silence she walked over a picked up a rose from the broken vase and looked at me.

"This was how I was Emmett," she said pointing to the vase that was now in pieces, "broken and unfixable. No one- man, wolf or vampire, would have been able to put me together again but somehow you did. You fixed me Emmett and now everyday since then I have no longer seen you as my brother. You meant more to me then and now there are no words to describe what you mean to me. You asked me why I freaked out when I saw your will. It's because I know that if you leave me, then I'll follow you because I can't be without you."

"Bella what are you saying?" I asked cautiously. I had an idea where this was going but I could not set myself up for a disappointment.

Sighing she walked back to the bed and straddled me and in an instant dropped all her walls. For the first time I truly saw Isabella. I saw the hurt, the pain and the suffering but I also saw the love and the compassion, the depth of which made me speechless and I felt me heart swell with the love that now belonged to her.

Gently, she reached down and pulled my hand up and placed it on her heart.

"You feel that? Each one of its beats holds you there. You always ask me what I want or need. Today, I am going to demand something from you." She said locking eyes with me.

"What do you demand Bella?" I asked, cupped her cheek with my other hand.

"Love me Emmett. I need you to love me."

"What do you mean? Of course I love you." I answered sitting up so we were now face to face.

"Not like my brother. I want you to love me with no restraint. Make me yours Emmett."

"I already am your Bella. You are my friend and the woman who I love dearly. I know it is too soon for anything but Bella know this I will make you mine in time."

"Then love me."

"I couldn't love you more, my love." And with that, I pulled her down to lie with me and basked in the light of our love; the purity of it and the strength.

It was in this moment I did the thing I thought I could never have done. In this moment with Bella cuddled into my side, I said goodbye to my own demon. I said goodbye to Rosalie and the life I had with her.


	20. Those Five Words

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED.**

**Hey people………. You get a chapter today all because I felt guilty for the wait I put you guys through the last time. Now I have exams next week already and I am studying like a crazy person and not understanding an ounce of it. Chemistry sucks!!!!!!!!!!!!! So please bear with me. I will get you another update when I can.**

**Heads up…………….. nothing big happens in this chapter but I thought that it would be a good idea to understand Emmett's take on this whole relationship so read and enjoy…**

**THANK YOU FOR YOU REVIEWS…………………LOVE YUH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**THOSE FIVE WORDS.**

**Chapter Twenty.**

**Emmett's POV.**

It had been several hours since Bella's revelation and I was still rattled. I have never seen someone pour so much emotion into a confession nor have I seen so much fear but I did today and it came in the form of my angel. My Bella.

Seconds after her words, Esme collapsed into Carlisle's arm as the depth of Bella's words struck home. We all got a taste at that moment: a taste of how fiercely Bella loved us and a taste of the fear she felt at the mere thought of anyone of us leaving. Alice was torn between a happy dance and a plot to kill Edward for putting such fear in Bella. We all knew what happened to Bella after Edward left her after the almost attack on Bella's birthday but we said nothing since it was not our place but now with him out of the picture we all regretted not putting a stop to it. Sangeetta and Varsha were celebrating the change of relationship between me and Bella as well as being distracted a bit by Jacob and Seth in ways that were not PG-13.

Carlisle was silently comforting Esme as she continued to grieve for the pain her daughter felt while he himself came to terms with everything. Jasper was pissed, livid and murderous. Seth and Jacob were occupied but were willing to help with any and everything but it was Marcus who shocked me with his words. Five words were all it took for me to cling to Bella for dear life.

Deep in sleep, Bella snuggled closer into my bare chest and continued to drift in her dreams and all I could do was stare at her, at her utter perfection.

In my family, we all had roles; a part we played with no question. My role was simple. I was the goof; the comic relief if you will but that was then. Now and in a few weeks my role had changed and drastically so.

I still remembered every detail of that night; the night when we found out about Rosalie and Edward's plans and I still remembered the crushed grief and the never ending hopelessness I felt. I felt used and tainted, unworthy and worthless. The betrayal and manipulation was thick in the air around me and no matter how much I ran there was nothing I could do nor anywhere I could run to escape the strangulation I felt.

I remember starting the fire and taking steps towards it. I remembered feeling the heat against my cold, granite skin and welcoming it. In those moments and in those steps I thought of no one but myself. I only thought of my pain and the betrayal that was dealt to me by the hands of my wife. I failed to think of my family: Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Jasper.

It was Jasper who was my savior. Without regard for his own life, he leapt over the flames and tackled me to the floor and quickly began to reason with me. Never once did he try to mask my feelings for that I was thankful for but he saved me in more ways than he knew. He did the only thing that could have saved me. He brought me back to Bella.

He dragged me, pulled me, and pushed me. Hell he even had to carry me at so points but when he got me home and got me to see Bella for the first time; how broken and hurt she was, I began to reason with myself. Then she, my angel, my precious angel, threw the truth out of us. Their plan. Even with it out in the open I refused to believe it. I did not want to until I saw that fire she held in her eyes as she confronted me on being two-faced.

Then I did the most cowardly thing I could think of- I hid. Not because I was in pain or hurt. I knew those things would take a while to heal but because Bella had seen through me. She, with one look, had torn down my wall and left me vulnerable and I hated being this weak.

But then Rosalie attacked almost taking her away from me and my heart shattered. When Rosalie left my heart broke but seeing Bella drenched in her own blood dying speared me to the floor. I felt guilty for having been locked in my own pity that I failed to protect her, my own sister. Even then the word sister felt wrong. She was then and still is now the only thing holding me to this world. In that moment she became my world; my reason for existence.

Now here we are in Vegas. It's our last few hours here and Bella is fast asleep in my arms. There were some many things I wanted to tell her. I wanted to tell her how much I love it when she laughs or when she has a particularly bad case of word vomit. Chuckling I recalled the incident we had when Bella was having lunch at the pool two days ago.

Carlisle was sitting opposite her while Esme was curled into his side. Alice and Jasper were in the pool and I was twirling Bella's hair in between my finger. Suddenly, Bella dropped her fork and spoke.

"Dad, do you know that you are unbelievably sexy. I mean, I'm your daughter and I want to jump you. Mom seriously, you have to tell me where you found him. Emmett's cute but I want him sexy you know what I'm saying?" She said leaning forward on the palms of her hands.

After that we were all speechless for a while. She however could not be bothered at all saying she was just speaking her mind.

This was my Bella; fun, carefree, smart, witty, perfect, beautiful, caring, loving, adoring, feisty………….seriously the words can go on and on but none the less, I loved her.

Yes, love.

In these last months Bella had become my life and was now all I lived for. I did everything I could to see her smile, to hear her laugh but most of all to see that fire in her eyes; the fire that made her a force to be reckoned with.

"Emmett, my Emmy bear." She sighed in her sleep.

And she was right. I was hers. I belonged to her now and everything I have was now hers. My bank accounts, my cars, my houses, my soul, my heart. All of it was hers.

And all of this happened as a result of those five words from Marcus; those five words that sealed our faiths. Those five words that brought Esme to tears and Carlisle into paternal anger. Those five that turned Alice into a bouncing ball and Jasper into a big brother. Those five words that turned me into what Edward should have been: a lover, a protector, a friend and most importantly, a soul mate. Those five words,

"Finally Emmett, she's all yours."


	21. Forever His

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED!**

**Hey guys!!!!!!!!!!! Okay today you guys get another chapter since I am positive I aced my chem. exam. Yes people- I have conquered the world of atoms and chemical formulae. **

**So sneak peek- this chapter is all Bella. I think it's about time she resurfaced. Don't you. And it's also all about fluffy. So I hope you enjoy.**

**But before that, I want to ask you guys a question. For a long while now I have had a Jasper/Bella story swimming around in my head and I want to know if you guys would support it. If you want an idea what it's about tell me in a PM or a review.**

**And like always……………….**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!! MWAH!!!!!**

**READ AND ENJOY**

**FOREVER HIS.**

**Chapter Twenty One**

**Bella's POV.**

**************

"Alas all good things must come to an end." I pouted as Emmett led me away from the check out counter of our hotel room. Our vacation had finally come to an end and surprisingly I was disappointed. I did not want it to end because foolishly enough I believed that as soon as I step out of the hotel that everything would change back to the way it was and Emmett would no longer be mine.

Chuckling, Emmett pulled me into his side and placed a kiss on my forehead before leading me to the limo that Alice had rented for our trip to the airport. Marcus and his daughters had left a day early with the wolves and the guard to ensure it was safe for us at our new home.

On entering the limo, Emmett instantly pulled me into his lap. It so natural to us that we no longer questioned it; we both needed each others touch and we took it. Sighing I placed my head against his chest and absentmindedly began drawing shapes on his arms.

It was easy for me to loose myself in the world of Emmett. Everything about him pulled me in. Whereas with Edward I always felt that his ungodly perfection threw us out of balance, Emmett always made me feel like an equal and worthy of his love.

Forty five minutes later, we were checked in and awaiting the departure our flight having laughed most of the way because of the glares we got from women and the growls the men sent to several flirters. I was surprised greatly when Carlisle almost bit of a guy's head for suggesting that Esme and he elope together. What can I say: my papa is protective of my mama!

Sighing, I placed my head on Emmett's shoulder and entwined my fingers with his completely content.

Contentment. I had never really understood the word until I was here in his arms. There was no pressure to be prime and proper; no desire to be someone else to belong to his world. Just me and him and I was in heaven.

Sighing, I snuggled more into his shoulder as the flight took of.

"You okay?" Emmett voice reached me. God, he truly was my angel.

Slowly I raised my head and locked my eyes with the golden ones I knew I could not live without. Gently I raised my hand and cupped his faced. I looked on as he closed his eyes and leaned into my touch. I loved him. I knew that. The truth in the sureness and power of my love for him was slowly suffocating me. I knew I had to act on these emotions but sadly enough I was deathly afraid. There was still a lot of damage left behind by Edward that prevented me from giving myself completely to Emmett.

"Of course, Em. I'm with you, aren't I?" I replied when he pulled back.

I never knew Emmett had it in him but he was the perfect gentleman. He put Edward to shame on the boyfriend scale. Gently, he pulled me onto his lap completely ignoring the glares of disapproval and envy from the hostesses on the flight. He knew what I needed and gave me that and more. Everyday I was showered with ridiculous gifts and flowers. Nothing was too much and nothing but the best would do. He treated me with the utmost respect and like an equal and not some fragile doll that would just snap in half. He loved me and that was all I could ask for.

Though we had not started a physical relationship yet, we both found no need for it. We were happy with the hugs and chaste kisses.

"Bella," I heard Alice sing from behind where Emmett and I were seated.

"What pixie?!?!?!" I huffed as she pulled me out of my Emmett induced bubble.

"How about you move into Emmett's room? That way you could continue to be the cutest couple ever."

Instantly, my head snapped in Emmett's direction with a silent plea in my eyes.

"Is that what you want?" He asked chuckling at my expression.

"YES!" I shouted earning more glares.

"Well then it's decided. We will move your stuff into my room since it's bigger and has a better view. At least that's what I'm told." He said placing a delicate kiss of my forehead. I closed my eyes savoring the feeling of his cold lips on my skin; so similar to Edward's but more human.

All too soon for my liking, Emmett gently placed me back in my seat and buckled me in was we were informed by a little too helpful hostess.

"Bella, the flight will be landing in twenty minutes. Are you ready to become Isabella Cullen?" Emmett asked burying himself in my hair.

"Of course. I have never been so sure of anything in my life. I love this family Emmett. I always wanted to be a part of it and now I think is the right time to leave Isabella Swan behind and become Isabella Marie Swan Cullen."

And I was. With Vegas now so long behind me, I was ready and willing for the next chapter of my life to begin with Emmett by my side. The turning point really was the day I got the millions from Carlisle. I thought it appropriate to change my name now considering that in a few short years I would become one of them. However these were two changes that Charlie would never know about.

Shortly after, the flight had ended and we were now on our way to the new house in New Hampshire. It was agreed upon that we were all driving our cars to the new house. What I wasn't expecting was the fact that we all had new cars. Each and every single one of us.

"Bella," Carlisle called walking up to me, "you have the black Mercedes over there." He said pointing to a sleek, black 2009 Mercedes SL Roadster.

"What?" I asked slightly dumbfounded.

"Don't argue Bella." Alice piped up as she slid into a blood red Porsche.

"Just follow Jasper." Carlisle said while handing me the key and placing one of my favorite fatherly kisses on my cheek.

Sighing I slid into the driver's seat and waited for Jasper to get on his new bike. Soon the procession began and I could not help the chuckle that escaped from my lips as people stopped to stare. I mean I would also stare if I saw hottie Jasper on a Ducati followed by a Mercedes, the an Audi which was Esme's choice, a Porsche, a BMW and finally Emmett bringing up the rear with his new mid night blue Hummer.

As soon as we hit the highway, we all floored it. Speed was now completely natural to me and I loved it.

It took all of three hours before we were driving down a twisting road hidden in a forest quite similar to the one in Forks. Before long we were all pulling into a ten car garage.

"Come on now Bella dear. Time to see the new house." Esme said with a small smile on her face.

Before I could even register what was happening, Emmett swept me into his arms and walked to the front of the house. Instantly I was floored. It was nothing like the house in Forks but beautiful none the same. It was an old Victorian styled mansion that suited us all so well. It's stony walls were covered in vines which only served to add more beauty to the whole landscape and from what I saw it looked like a very large estate.

"Are you ready to see the inside?" Emmett asked while smiling down at me.

"Of course." I replied never once removing my eyes from his.

"This is home now Bella." He said as he crossed the threshold.

"Bella?" he called when I didn't respond mostly because the interior took my breath away.

"Bella?" He asked again, shaking me slightly. I was now aware that we had an audience.

"Isabella!" Emmett called sharply, concern evident in his voice.

"Yes?" I whispered.

"Are you all right?" He asked looking down at me.

"YES! It just so beautiful." I sighed.

The Cullen house in Forks was beautiful and I always held the belief that nothing could top that house but here I was being put to shame. The flooring in this house was unmistakably marble. The walls were painted in a soft cream color with a golden trim. The furniture however were bright and stood out yet fit so perfectly together. Happy, I leaned back against Emmett's chest as his hands continued to hold me firmly to his chest.

"Are you ready to see our room?" Emmett asked.

Patiently, he waited for my approval before he turned and headed up the staircase only to have us run into Jake and Seth. Smiling down at me Jacob placed a kiss on my forehead and then turned to Emmett.

"Please Emmett take care of her. If for some reason she is to leave us, too many lives would be destroyed in the process."

"I understand Jacob and I promise you and Seth that I will do everything in my power to protect her. She is my life and I would not let anything even the most unlikely happen to her. I would have to be destroyed to permit such a thing." The sincerity and truth not only laced Emmett's voice but it burned in his eyes, a golden fire with the potential to destroy anything that threatened its possession.

My gaze was still locked with his as we took of again to our room, with me never once paying attention. My mind had led me on a different path and I was struggling to comprehend what was happening.

What Edward did to me was like a disease, slowly killing me and taking away all I truly cared about: love, friendship, my family, my life. Even though he was so many miles away from me, he was still poisoning everything, tainting it with just his memory alone and it was in this moment that I realized Emmett's love that I decided to put it to an end. It was time to stop playing the victim and love the man who loved me.

"………………..so we could turn that to a library area. I know how……….." I heard Emmett's voice in the distance as he showed me our room.

"Emmett?" I whispered.

"Yeah Bells?"

"Kiss me."


	22. My heart is forever yours

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED.**

**MY HEART IS FOREVER YOURS.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two.**

**Emmett's POV.**

"Kiss me."

The growl that escaped my lips at her request as undeniably animalistic and filled with all the passion I had for this woman. Slowly, I lowered my lips to her neck, placing slowly, and sensual kisses along it. It was our first kiss and I wanted it to be one to remember, one that would help me forget my woes, to make me forget Rosalie, to make her forget Edward and the threats on her life. All I wanted now in this moment was for us to be Isabella and Emmett, two people who were madly in love.

Moaning, Isabella melted into my chest and the man in me basked in the feel of her body pressed into mine. Slowly, one of my arms disentangled from her waist and was now slowly yet torturous moving to her arms and softly grabbed her wrist. Gently, I lifted her palm and kissed it followed by each of her fingers. Locking my eyes with hers, I wrapped her arm around my neck and led her over to our bed.

Gently, I lowered both of us down to the bed with her lying beneath me. Instantly she wrapped both of her tiny hands around my neck. I closed my eyes at this sensation. I never knew this feeling. I have never basked in it and have definitely never been the one to have this feeling returned onto them.

Love.

Do we even know the depth and true meaning of such a powerful emotion?

Foolishly, I had thought throughout my marriage to Rosalie that I was foolish in love but that was not so. I took a human; a frail, fragile and quite breakage human to show me this. I never loved Rosalie. I lusted for her; nothing more nothing less.

Yes, to the world we were soul mates but to her and to me we were only in this relationship for sex. We never had conversations with any essences to it. We never opened up to each other. I only knew about her life through Carlisle. However that was not the case with shy Isabella. No, she required; no, demanded that I tell her about my life and she openly told me about hers.

"Emmett," she moaned and twisted under me.

Smiling slightly, I peppered her face with kisses which earned me several giggles.

After she settled again, I leaned into the crock of her neck and inhaled deeply committing her scent to memory. I felt her fingers begin to pass through my hair as she soothed me. I had no idea why until I heard my own broken sobs. The emotions that had been locked in me finally broke through the dam I built.

"Emmett, shh, my angel………..shh." her voiced reached me calming me instantly.

"Isabella, I need you to listen to me. I need you to understand that I have never felt this way about anyone; not even Rosalie. In my human life my father would tell me that there would come a day in your life where you only desire one thing and that is the touch of your wife, the woman who you would love with all your being and to this woman you would happily give everything for."

"I never knew the meaning of that statement until today. Never have I been broken this way; not when I heard of Rosalie's betrayal; not even when I became a single man. I broke because of the love I have for you. Isabella I need you like the air I breathe. I know that Edward told you that you were his life but he never meant it. I do Isabella. You are my life now. I cannot live without you. If you ever left me, I don't…………." I broke off as the horror over took my body yet again.

"Emmett………….." She began with tears of her own falling from her eyes.

"No Isabella……..please no. My love does not deserve to see you in such pain. I can never and will never hurt you." I soothed as I wiped away her tears.

Slowly I pressed my body to hers once again and looked myself with her eyes to become lost in the brown swirls that would forever mesmerize and keep me captive.

Still in my trance, I made the one declaration that would forever seal our fates and banish all else.

"I love you Isabella. Above all reason and against all odds, you, Miss Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, now hold my life in your hands. My heart is forever yours."

And with that I crashed my lips to hers.


	23. Broken Window

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED.**

**Hey peps, how you been? I'm good. I'm just trying to learn two notebooks worth of biology for next Wednesday but I won't disappoint you all with no update. I know how you guys hate it. So you guys get an update and I get no sleep. Don't worry I don't mind not sleeping. I'm a vampire in that sense- I don't really sleep.**

**Before we get to the chapter, you all have been asking me to clear up some things for you so here are your answers.**

**Question 1 wanted to know why Bella changed her last name to Cullen. The answer is quite simple- she wants to leave her past behind and move forward. To do that she has changed anything that reminded her of being with Edward. I know you are probably saying that that clearly is not making any sense because she would have been a Cullen through marriage to Edward but that's not how she is thinking. Through marriage she would have been tied to him and then by extension, the family but by her choosing to become a Cullen she is having a choice. She is making a decision that she believes is right for her and she is not being dictated to. She sees it as she is finally standing up for herself.**

**Question 2 asked if Bella and Emmett are married. As much as you want it and I want to write it, that is not the case. No they are not married. I can't tell you if they will be married in this story or the sequel.**

**Yes people, I have just said sequel.**

**Clearing that up as well- I never wanted to rush this story. We have reached chapter twenty three and only in the last chapter did they kiss. As many of you have asked on countless occasions and I quote, "Where the hell is Rosalie and Edward?" For your information they are going to make an appearance in this chapter but that is beside the point. The point is with Rosalie and Edward constantly over shadowing Emmett and Bella's love story; it is kinda hard to fully appreciate the purity of their love. While the interferences for Edward and Rosalie would only serve to strength Emmett and Bella's relationship there are other characters to consider, Esme and Carlisle being the most important. To put it lightly this plot is too complex to leave it hanging and to detangle it would take more than one story to do so.**

**The third question was, "Where is Charlie in all this?" Charlie is simply in Forks being a distant father.**

**Okay so I hoped I answered some of your questions and I will continue to do so, so please feel free to send them.**

**Alright guys, now at the risk of sounding very bitchy and hard to please, can you all do me a favor? Could you pile on the reviews like crazy? I love you guys and I love writing but at the end of the day I am just exhausted and no matter how much I get done, it's never enough. Your reviews are the only thing that keeps me writing so I am begging you, please review, review like you never reviewed before.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS………………….LOVE YOU**

**READ AND ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**BROKEN WINDOW.**

**Chapter Twenty-three.**

**Bella's POV.**

"Bella love I have to go now." Emmett sighed placing a delicate kiss on my forehead.

Grumbling and generally pissed of, I peeked out from my very thick comforter to look at my very sexy man buttoning up a fitted dark blue shirt and made him look like walking sex.

YUM!!!!

It had been one week since our first kiss and my lips still tingled as I just though about. I remembered every moment of that kiss; the way it felt when his lips crashed onto mine, the way it felt when he plunged his tongue into my mouth, exploring every corner of it. I could never forget the moans I emitted quite loudly and uncontrollable lust I felt for him. I am actually still apologizing to Jasper for it. I enjoyed how his strong arms cradled me to his chest and the way his fingers caressed every piece of my flesh. We had not made love nor did he even remove one piece of clothing but the amount of pleasure he brought me through the one kiss had left me breathless and peaceful. After that moment I could and would never doubt the depth of his love for me.

It had also been three days since there was a Doctor Emmett McCarty Cullen working at the district hospital and I was two seconds away from jumping into my Mercedes with a shot gun and shovel for all those women who was hitting in my man. Esme had handled it quite well all things considered. All she did was visit during Carlisle's lunch break and they had a steamy make out session in the lunch room sending a clear message that Carlisle Cullen was a taken man and that Esme Cullen would physically harm any woman who ever so much as bat her eyelids in the direction of Carlisle Cullen. When I asked if I could do the same, I got a resounding NO! The parental units did not just say "No, dear." Off course not; why would they be so nice? I got a no that I was sure that the demons in hell could have heard.

So here I was wiping the sleep from my eyes as I sat up to watch Emmett collect all his patients' file and place it in his briefcase. After he closed his briefcase, he reached forward for the tie that I had asked him to wear today. Alice thought that it completed his outfit while I thought it made him look sexy.

"Em baby, come here please and let me tie that." I called.

Immediately, he was by my side and I quickly fixed his tie. With tears in my eyes, I quickly gave him a kiss and walked into the bathroom after wishing him a good day at work.

This was always the worst part of the day for me; the part where I had to say goodbye to him. It was physically painful and rest assured that I was not the only one to feel it. Since our first kiss, according to Marcus, our bond had been so solidified that nothing and I mean nothing could tear as apart. It also meant that if one of us was in pain the other would automatically feel it.

Emmet however would never let me suffer alone and unceremoniously barged into the bathroom after me. Before I could register what was happening, he crashed me to his chest whispering sweet nothings to me. This was now so normal to us that the family just didn't bother to check on us anymore.

After about five minutes, we both found the required strength and pulled away but still held each other firmly. Without hesitation, he cupped my cheek and lowered his lips to mine.

Immediately my body was alight with a fire that could take out the world. I burned, silently. I burned for this man; a man who I knew was right for, who loved me and a man that I loved.

Breathlessly, he withdrew, only to lower his forehead to my neck and bury himself in my hair. On their own accord, my hands reached up and began to stroke his hair.

"Babe," he whispered, "I know. It pains me to leave you to but I will be back for you Isabella. I love you babe. I love you so much."

"I love you too Em. But why are you talking like you're dying. I mean you can't die twice right?" I asked trying to lighten the mood.

"You are an interesting creature, Bells." He replied chuckling.

"Yeah," I giggled, "but I'm your interesting creature."

"Emmett you have to go or you'll be late son." Esme shouted from below us.

Sighing he pulled away completely only to lace his fingers through mine and pulling me with him. After collecting his case from our room, both headed to the living room so that he could say bye to Esme who turned into a shrieking banshee if she did not get her goodbye kiss. I should know and I have the ear aches to prove it.

As soon as our feet touch the living room floor, we heard an ear piercing scream which could only mean one thing or one person would be more accurate: Esme.

After Emmett and I got together, she was over the moon. She was literally bouncing of the walls. Now that we were together as one united front she had successfully put Alice to shame. Carlisle however had taken a different approach. After swearing and insulting Emmett in every language every known to man in a typical father fashion, he called Charlie to share the news. Emmett also got an earful from good ole Charlie who happily threatened him with his shotgun. Even though the gun would not affect Emmett in anyway he still gulped audibly as the intent from both Carlisle and Charlie where clear which were- you hurt her, we kill you.

After placing a kiss on the cheek of every female person in the house, Varsha and Sangeetta included, Emmett borrowed my car and left for work

Having been left alone and I mean alone since I was the only one without any form of a life, I wandered myself into Carlisle's office where I took out one of his medical journal and became to read. Since it was a Wednesday, the Volturian guard was hunting for the criminal master minds that came in the form of the devil and his whore. Esme was at the gardening store. Alice was at her office and Jasper was with her. Sangeetta and Varsha were at their day care center and the wolves with them and Marcus was with guard.

I had no idea how long I had been reading but eventually my eyes began to droop and before sleep took me, my mind was able to memorize the flash of something pale, cold and inhuman.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

I had no idea how long I was asleep but before I could appreciate the renewed feeling, my senses alerted me to a shift in my environment. The air was heavily perfumed with the scent of rose. Immediately, I jumped to my feet and headed into the corridor. I knew it was unwise. I should have stayed in the office and called for help but I didn't so sue me.

As I walked towards my room or more appropriately Emmett and my room, the scent became heavier until the point of suffocating me. No matter what I did; nothing could have prepared me for what I walked into.

There standing in the middle of the room was the one man I swore to hate; the one man I wanted to die; the one man who destroyed me crumpled in a heap on the floor shaking like a leaf. His eyes reflected great pain and fear. His clothes were torn and tattered and hung like rags on his vibrating frame. Without thinking, I whipped out my phone and messaged Carlisle. Immediately I got a response saying that he was on his way.

"Edward?" I called tentatively as I reached towards him. As soon as my skin touched him, he whimpered in pain and cringed away.

"Edward, it's me, Bella." I whispered again forcing him to look at my face.

"Bella?" Edward sobbed.

"Yes Bella." I reassured.

"Bella, help me." Was all he said before he broke down into sobs, crying in pain.

This was the sight that met all the Cullens as they flew into the room in an attempt to protect me and this was the sight that made all the Cullen realize that maybe Edward had no part to play in this saga.


	24. AN

HEY GUYS,

Quick AN: For some odd reason I can't upload my review page. Apparently it's outdated. How the hell does that happen? Should it be? If anyone has any idea what is going on please tell me.


	25. Edward's Tale

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED.**

**EDWARD'S TALE.**

**Chapter Twenty-four.**

**Bella's POV.**

After several hours, we had finally been able to calm Edward down. Emmett and Carlisle had helped him up and changed him into new clothing and Alice and Jasper had gone to get a supply of blood for him. Marcus and Volturi were busy strengthening security while Jacob and Seth sat with me as I tried to grasp what was going on.

Edward was back but he was no longer Edward. He was broken and abused; only a shattered portrait of the man who he once was and all I could think was the simple yet complex question of what happened.

I was pulled out of my musing when all the Cullens re entered the room and like a wounded child, Edward whimpered his way into Esme's side and placed his head on her lap.

With tears in her eyes, she gently began to stoke his hair. Alice sat next to them on the floor and slowly placed a straw to his lips in order for him to drink the blood. Greedily, like a man starved, he began to take long pulls from the thermos.

The sight broke my heart.

Seeing my obvious hurt and discomfort, Emmett made his way to my side and pulled me into his lap. Jacob and Seth remained on either side of me; both remaining in a rigid protective posture that I knew was going no where anytime soon.

After several minutes, his lips released the straw and he turned his head towards Esme's stomach as fresh sobs broke through.

"Edward dear, what is it?" Esme asked soothingly even though we all knew her heart was breaking.

"She……..She made me drink from humans. She forced me to drink human blood. She made me a killer once again. I'm a killer." He sobbed bring for a new wave of winces and tears from all the Cullens present. Even the wolves looked sympathetic.

"Bella," he called.

Automatically I was at his side.

"Edward, I'm here. What do you need? Huh?" I said as quietly as I could while placing a hand on his cheek.

"Forgiveness." He whispered. "I wasn't strong enough to fight her of. Her power was too strong for me to fight of. I was weak and as a result you got hurt. I'm sorry. So sorry."

His word broke me and all the feelings that I had buried resurfaced again but one remained at bay and for that I was thankful.

"Edward, there is nothing to forgive."

"Yes there is but for that we need to talk. I need to come clean but I am afraid." He admitted.

Edward's vulnerability and weakness had us shocked.

"What are you afraid of Edward?" Carlisle asked with real concern in his voice.

"I'm afraid the truth will damage this family even more."

"What is so terrible with the truth that could do anything worst?" Jacob asked sarcastically.

"Simply that it could have been prevented." Edward replied closing his eyes.

"WHAT?" I roared, "HOW?"

"Alice knew. Alice knew about Rosalie's plan since they moved in we us."

It was then that I allowed the darkness to take me.


	26. Revealed

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED.**

**Hey guys,**

**Firstly I am sorry about not updating last week. It was one of my busier weeks. Here's a taste.**

**Thursday 29****th**** October- 2 hours of math followed by a biology exam that ran from 1 to 4:30 that day.**

**Friday 30****th**** October- preparation for a Chem. Lab on Saturday.**

**Saturday 31****st**** October- Chemistry lad form 8 in the morning to 12.**

**Sunday 1****st**** November-Study for Chemistry Exam the following Monday.**

**Monday 2****nd**** November- Chemistry Exam followed by one hour of math followed by two hours for biology.**

**Tuesday 3****rd**** November-Biology Lab from eight in the morning to 12 followed by three hours of math.**

**Wednesday 4****th**** November- Classes whole day from 8 to 4**

**Thursday 5****th**** November- Classes whole day.**

**And then the cycle repeats. I have every little time to myself. I am officially a vampire- I have not slept since the 29****th**** of November and if I have it's because I fell asleep at my desk. So do you all see why I say I will update when I can?**

**And a little heads up for all the people who have asked if this is it? Or am I going to write more?**

**The answer is yes. I would personally hang myself if I leave this story hanging this way.**

**Okay now today we are getting chapter twenty five. I hope you like. It took a long time to write because it's very complex but when you read you may understand why.**

**But before we reach the actually chapter, I share this with you.**

**While writing this chapter I also went ahead and wrote the next one as well. So here is what I am going to do. We are at 460 reviews, if you reach 500 in about say three days I will post the other chapter. If not, you will have to wait until next week Sunday or later until I can update. By the way here's a little taste of the other chapter.**

"_**You can't be serious. Please." Alice sobbed clutching at her non- beating heart as if trying to hold it together.**_

"_**Be realistic Alice. You know where I stand when it comes to Bella. You were playing a game of chess with her life, with all their lives, Emmett and Edward included. How could you honestly think I would still want you after this?"**_

"_**Jasper, please don't leave." Alice cried again.**_

"_**Too late Alice. My sister has left and so will I."**_

**Motivated to review now?**

**So anywhoo……………….**

**LOVE YOU AND YOUR REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BUT LOVE YOU MORE………………….**

**REVEALED.**

**Chapter Twenty Five.**

**Bella's POV.**

As soon as the darkness had taken me, I began to fight against it. The anger that had filled me was like a poison, coursing through me and leaving behind the burn of betrayal, hurt and vulnerability.

No…………………not vulnerability.

I refused to be weak again. The weak, frail human that was once Isabella Marie Swan was Edward's Bella. I was now Isabella Marie Swan Cullen- Emmett's Bella and she was a force to be reckoned with.

As soon as I felt my strength return, my eyes flew open and come in contact with the only eyes I wanted to see at that moment. Emmett.

Sighing with relief, he lowered his head and placed a gentle kiss onto my forehead before whispering in my ear.

"I'm with you Bells- 100% behind you."

"Alice," I said, still keeping my eyes locked with Emmett's, "how much of what Edward just said is true?"

"Oh Bella." I heard Esme sob somewhere in the corner of the room. I was yet to sit up but I was completely content to lay on the couch with Emmett by my side.

"Bel…………." She started. I knew she was going to try to dance around the answers but I had no time for it.

"Don't even think about beating around the bush with these answers Alice. How much of what Edward just said is true?" I repeated finally turning to watch her.

Had this been any other day and had this been any other situation, I knew my heart would have been shattered by the sight that was Alice. She sat all by herself on the couch, even Jasper having distanced himself from her. Her head was lowered and her shoulders were shaking with her tearless sobs.

"Everything." She whispered.

Anger instantly flooded me. Jasper, who had stumbled slightly at my emotional onslaught, turned with wide eyes to look at me.

"Bells you need to calm down." Jasper chocked out.

"Calm down?" I mocked.

"Isabella, please for Esme and Carlisle if no one else. I promise you we will explain everything to you." Edward said in nothing more than a whisper.

"Edward I suggest for your sake that you SHUT THE HELL UP!" I screamed.

"Isabella that is no way to talk to your brother." Carlisle reprimanded.

"Then how am I supposed to talk to him? Am I supposed to be happy that he has returned as the prodigal son that he is? Am I supposed to just jump into his arms and kiss him and love him like there is no tomorrow? Am I supposed to be okay and completely forgiving that he broke my heart twice? Am I?"

"Bella be reasonable. We have no idea what happened to Edward." Esme added.

So far the Volturian guards, the wolves and their imprintees had stayed clear of this argument and in my opinion that was a very wise choice since I was ready to explode.

"Okay I am being reasonable. Edward if it pleases you, would you be so kind as to inform the family what happened to you?" I asked with mock concern.

"Bella, what happened to you? Your cruelty, coldness and general lack of care is astounding." Edward asked meeting my brown eyes with his slight red ones.

"Life happened Edward." I answered with the pain of my past laced in my voice.

"Marcus, Jake do you mind allowing us to discuss this as a family first and then fill you in?" Carlisle asked sensing the growing tension.

"No Jake stays." Emmett said before any could answer.

"Guards," Marcus barked in command and in the blink of an eye the room was cleared of the entire guard except Marcus who was knelt before me.

"Do what you have to but now is the time for you to heal yourself first." Was all he said before placing a kiss on my forehead and following the guard out.

The silence that resulted was suffocating. I had no idea how Jasper was dealing with the tension in the room but from the pain the was etched in his face I would be the one to say that he was not dealing with this very well.

"Alright fine. I know I am being a bitch but can you really blame me? Anyway Edward, could you please tell us what happened?" I said.

"After Rosalie's change there were times she would just somehow manage to close her mind of from me. It was really frustrating. In her mind I always sensed her potential to hurt people so I did the only thing I could do. I tried to turn to Carlisle to tell him what was wrong but every time I got close to doing that I would find myself three days later doing something I had no idea I was doing to begin with."

"As time progressed my desperation only increased. Months would fly by but even with my perfect vampire memory I could not recall what I had done. I knew it was as a result of Rosalie and her power but I was never alone with any of you to tell you. I tried and tried to plan hunting trips where it was just Carlisle and myself but nothing worked. Being the little actress that she is, she had wormed her way into your hearts, Carlisle and Esme, and you both already saw her as the daughter you never had."

"When she found Emmett, it was a lie. She caused what happened to Emmett. That day in the forest, she was experimenting on what it would have been like if she tried her power on animals. As you know animals are more alert and wary of us so the bear automatically began to fight. That animal was stronger than I was or should I say stronger than I am."

"Soon enough the bear was able to free its mind from Rosalie's hold and tried to run away. In its panic and fright, I took out its fear on an innocent bystander. You, Emmett."

"When she got you home, the images flooded her mind and thereby in turn struck me. I was shocked at how deep her cruelty ran and it was then I made up my mind to tell Carlisle once and for all. Realizing my intent, she trapped my mind and it has not belonged to me since that day until now."

When he finished I was not the only one who realized that he had skipped over the whole thing where I was concerned. Sighing, I wiggled my way into Emmett's lap where I placed my head where his non-beating heart was.

"Edward," Carlisle said placing a hand on his son's shoulder, "I am deeply sorry for the things that have happened to you. The guilt I feel now for not having realized Rosalie's intent and the resulting pain that you went through would forever be mine to bear. I just hope that you could find it in my heart to grant me some form of peace and accept what little apology I can give."

Edward could only nod as the pain he was remembering had him close to tears and Jasper hunched over.

"Son, I hate to delve further into this now since I see that you are in a lot of pain but I need to know, what was Bella's role in this?" Carlisle asked.

"I can't remember. I had moments when her hold on me was not strong enough and I was able to break free. I knew I was with Bella for a period of time but if you ask me to give you any major details, I can't."

"How do you explain what happened at Bella's birthday?" Jasper asked.

"Simple: you were never going to attack Bella. That's why Alice never saw it. Rosalie only decided in that moment to control you too Jasper. It was her way of testing Bella's love for me. She knew how things would have played out but she was still taking a very big risk."

"Risk?" Emmett piped up.

"Yes, risk. Humans are also changing, nothing stays set in stone with them; at least not like vampires. When change comes in a vampires like, it has to be something huge. The wolves think of us as stone, cold and never changing and to a degree they are right. For something to impact on us it has to come from a huge force and in this case it was Bella's innocence and selflessness that had thrown her into our world. We all loved her the moment we saw her. Some more than others." With that his eyes flickered from the floor to Emmett who had me pressed against his chest.

"What?" I stuttered out.

"You and Emmett." Edward answered with a small smile on his face. "You were always meant to be together. I knew that. Rosalie knew that and well off course Alice."

"But when we went to Volterra, Marcus said you were my soul mate." I stated completely confused.

"And at that point he was right. In my mind and heart I believed or was controlled to believe that you were my soul mate but truth be told you are not. I have several more years to wait before she even comes into this world. Alice saw her arrival in roughly four to five years."

"Wow." I whispered as my mind reeled trying to comprehend everything.

"Bella?" Edward called softly after having given me several minutes to process everything.

"I love you Bella." The growl from Emmett's chest had him backtracking quickly.

"Not in the way of a mate but in the way of a sister. I never told any one this; not even Carlisle but when I was four, my mother gave birth to a little girl who died shortly after. She had the same color eyes and hair as you and her name was surprisingly Isobel. The day I saw you for the first time I foolishly thought that Isobel was alive and well and the urge to protect you was strong and primal. For all intents and purposes with the past behind us, I want you to know that for a while now, since Alice had the vision of you and Emmett coming together as a couple I have come to terms with it. I will not fight Emmett for what is rightfully his. All I ask is for you to give me a chance to be you brother. Let me help you get rid of this threat for once and for all. After all it is mainly my fault."

"Edward," Emmett said before I even had time to process what was being said, "Not that I am not happy that you are alright and well given the circumstances but how?"

Every one turned to look at Emmett with a raised eyebrow or two.

"How were you able to remain sane and good after it all? How can you come back to this family and expect us just to forgive and forget? How can you come back to this family after we threw you to the sharks when we thought you had the capacity to hurt another? How?"

Edward remained silent as he thought through his answer carefully.

"It's simple Emmett and it's a one word answer: Carlisle. I have been with him and this family for quite a number of years and I know the man our patriarch is. He is the answer to all your questions."

"Edward do you have any idea how far Rosalie was going to take this with Bella?" Carlisle asked still flustered at his son's little speech.

"No but I know someone who does." He answered softly.

"Who? Jasper asked even though I am sure he already knew the answer.

"Me."

With that, all heads snapped to the member of the Cullen family who had been silent throughout this meeting; the one whose words would have absolved or condemned her but it was clear for the pure fear in her eyes this would not be turning out well.

"Well then," Jacob said, pulling Sangeetta onto his lap as he positioned himself on the floor next to Seth and Varsha, "let's here it Alice."


	27. AN 2

Hey guys,

I know you guys are going to hate me for this but this is only an author's note. I was going to update today with the chapter I had stored for so long but one reviewer expressed concern that the last chapter did not tie in with the rest to the story. Let me just say I do not hate the comment or anything. I actually welcomed it. So in light of that I decided to rewrite the chapter along the same lines but from a different POV. I think that all will be explained better from a different perspective. Now I don't know when you will get this revamped chapter. It might be in the morning or it might be two weeks from now since my exams start Tuesday and run straight to the 22nd. I know it sucks to be me but it's what I signed up for. So love you and all your reviews.

LOVE YOU ALWAYS,

Vcln.


	28. READ!

Hey guys,

Now I know it has been a while since the last update but everytime I get ready to send out the new chapter, I am asked to change something from the story. So here is what I will be willing to do: I am willing to rewrite all the chapters from when Edward re-enters the story but I need your responses by noon tomorrow or else the original chapter is going up.

I am truly sorry but I try to write for my readers and one unhappy reader makes an unhappy writer so please let me know.

On a happier side of things, I have a new story that is all Bella and………………… Edward. So give it a try………………I promise it does not fit the mold of the everyday Edward and Bella story.

So respond as soon as possible and I will have a chapter up by tomorrow night.

Love you,

Vcln.


	29. Never Cared For What They Do

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED.**

**Hey guys,**

**Today you get an update but before that I just have to rant a bit. I really need to get this of my chest.**

**I know some of you do not like the fact that I brought Edward back into the family as a victim and that it turns out that Alice knew all along. I get that you hate it but guess what………….I AM NOT CHANGING IT!!!!!! I am sick and tied of hearing you all don't like it. If you don't like it then don't read it. I try………….. I honestly try to please everyone when I write but I can't. I AM SORRY IF IT SOUNDS HARSH. Don't get me wrong; I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS but please stop asking me to change the plot.**

**Now with that out of the way let me explain why Edward is back. The main reason is because of Carlisle. I believe in my own twilight bubble that some part of Carlisle would have rubbed of on Edward. Edward was with both Carlisle and Esme before Rosalie came so I doubt he is purely evil.**

**And secondly, I am sick of reading stories where Edward is the bad guy and dies. My story will not be one of those. It's different; completely so.**

**So that was my rant ;)**

**Moving on………………. I am of until February……………HOOT! HOOT!**

**I also have a new Edward/ Bella story out and as usual it never follows anything normal. The Jasper/ Bella story is in the works!!!!!!! It should be out soon!!!!!!!!!**

**So …………….finally a chapter………………. Love you and your reviews please do even after my little rant!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**NEVER CARED FOR WHAT THEY DO.**

**Chapter Twenty-Six.**

**Jasper's POV.**

Betrayal.

That word was now my poison; dealt by the hand of my own wife.

The grief that course through Edward was crushing me but surprisingly there was no lie in his words; only the truth.

The emotions were heavy and suffocating in the room and I was slowly loosing hold of them as well as my control. In all honesty I wanted to beat Edward into a pulp even if he was controlled by Rosalie but to me this entire thing made no sense and from the doubt I felt radiating form Emmett and Jacob, I was not the only one who doubted what Edward was saying to us.

Maybe it was just me, but my military mind had never failed me before but here and now my mind was screaming at me to destroy the threat I saw to my family but more importantly to my baby sister. However even with all the lies and deception that was surrounding Edward at the moment, I wanted to run full speed towards Alice and get every bit of truth from her.

How could she do this? Why hold back the truth especially when one of the members of the family was a direct threat and another had no control over their mind?

Even I had no answers but of one thing I was sure. I love Alice but that only made the betrayal all that more devastating.

"Alice," I said my voice cold and deadly, "answers if you please."

The shock that rippled through the family was heart—wrenching. I knew it was wrong to through my anger out at Alice this way but I could not help it. I had made it very clear that Isabella was my sister and that I wanted no harm to come to her. I had sworn to myself and to both her fathers that nothing would hurt her again but here I was again dealing with the fact that my sister was hurt again and more gut-wrenching was the fact that my own wife had dealt this blow.

"What do you want to know?" Alice whispered.

"How much of what Edward just said is true?"

"Everything."

That was the response that I feared but had completely expected. Immediately I closed my eyes as I braced myself against the on slaughter of emotions: hurt, sorrow, betrayal, pain…………..they all swirled around me like a tornado.

Slowly I was loosing my hold on the surrounding emotions but more so my own grief threatened to break all my control.

Suddenly, as I felt I could no longer hold onto my own grief, I felt her hand slid into my own.

"It's alright Jazz. We've got you." And with that my sweet little sister pulled me to sit by her and her soul mate.

With her hand firmly in my own, I regained my composure.

"Alright, then. Alice, why don't you start at the beginning?" Carlisle asked.

"When I first awoke after the change you all know that I had two visions. Truth be told, I actually had three. The first vision was of Jasper, the second was of the family, the third was of Bella."

"Me?" Bella stuttered, tightening the grip on my hand.

"Yes you." Alice answered looking down at the ground.

"Alice that makes no sense." Emmett spoke from my right. "Bella was not born at that time so there was no way you could have seen her in any of your visions."

"True. I never saw Bella per say but I always saw the blurry outline of someone who would join our family. My visions only solidified eighteen years ago on September 13th."

"Alright. You had visions of Bella. What exactly what did you see as it pertains to Bella?" Carlisle asked if trying to guide the answers out of Alice.

"The visions I had of Bella all pertained to what we are going through now."

"GOD DAMN ALICE! COULD YOU STOP BEING SO VAGUE? I want answers and I am going to get them." Carlisle shouted.

Never in all my years living with the Cullens had I see Carlisle loose control like that and by the amounts of shock radiating throughout the room no one had ever seen that either.

"Carlisle?" Esme called quietly.

"Don't Esme. Just don't. I am sick of it; sick and tired of the games all of you have decided to play. Do I look like a fool to you, any of you?"

"None of this makes any sense. Do you Edward honestly expects me to believe that there was no way you could have told me this? Do you honestly believe that I buy your story on not being able to talk to me at all? I am sure a man like you could have found some way to tell me about Rosalie and her power but you did not." Carlisle continued on his rant.

"Carlisle you need to calm down.' I whispered as I began to shake from the blunt of his anger.

"Yes Jasper you're right. I apologize. Alice continue." Carlisle sighed putting on a carefully designed mask but I knew better. Carlisle was seething and I knew this day would not be ending well.

"Okay." Alice re-started cautiously. "Rosalie always wanted to be a mother and obviously the change prevented that. Anyway for weeks she thought and thought about what she could do and eventually she decided that she would just steal someone's baby as her own. But then you all decided to visit Esme's Isle and she heard of the legends and then her plans changed. So her new mission was to get a human, pregnant. Trust me when I say things would have not turned out well at all when it came to that plan."

"All the while when Jasper and I left to find you, I kept having the same vision over and over: Edward being controlled, gets a girl pregnant, girl gives birth and then dies. Nothing any of you all could have done would have made the outcome any different. All that changed however when the decision was made to move back to Forks."

"It was then that I started having the visions pertaining to Bella."

"Okay hold up for a minute. Where does Emmett come into play here?" Jacob asked from his seat on the floor. "He was part of the group the first time you came to Forks. What was his role?"

"He did not have one. Rosalie simply lusted after him."

"Then why not control him or hell why did she not control every one in the family." Seth interjected.

"She did not have a need to. No one posed a threat. At least, she didn't think anyone posed a threat." Alice said.

"Okay fine…………….even though to me it makes no sense we're going to here the rest of what Alice had to say." Emmett interjected.

"Okay, so now I was telling you about the visions that I was having with Bella. Well those worked out and we got to this point where everything is working out. The only thing left is to find Rosalie."

"Okay then," Emmett stated, "sorry, but I don't believe you."

And he truly did not. Even I had a hard time believing it and I could tell she was telling the truth.

"I am sorry to say but I don't believe it either," Carlisle stated. "It's just to jumble and I fail to see how any of this has occurred."

"Meaning?" Esme interjected.

"Several things don't add up. Firstly why did you not come to me at first Alice? I am positive that I would have found some why to have corrected this without things reaching so far. Secondly, Edward, how was it that you were never able to speak with me by myself? I am sure you had plenty of opportunities." Carlisle stated as he began to pace the living room.

"In my defense, I saw everything working out so I did not really see the point in telling anyone."

"THAT IS NOT A DEFENSE ALICE!!!!!!!!!!!" Carlisle roared sending the coffee table threw the glass window and leaving everyone stunned.

Immediately, Emmett pulled Bella to stand and crouched down in front of her. Even though we knew that there was no way that Carlisle could harm Bella, it was just an instinctual thing for vampire men to protect their mates when danger was around.

"Carlisle," I called as I too rose to my feet. "Calm down, you are scaring Bella. You are scaring your daughters, Alice included." And it was true- Alice was terrified.

Jacob and Seth both took protective stances in front of Esme, Alice, Sangeetta and Varsha. We were all on high alert and terrified as to how to proceed. We had never dealt with a pissed of Carlisle so it was all new to us.

"Carlisle please calm down." Esme pleaded.

"Why should he?" Bella shouted.

"Bella." Esme scolded.

"No, I understand completely what has been going on. You, Alice were my best friend. Out of all the Cullens I trusted you the most besides Emmett and look at what you have done. It's a sick, twisted game of chess you were playing on my life, every one of our lives." She said stepping around Emmett but still staying in the range of his arms.

"Edward, I love you like a brother. I see that now but please you have to understand that to me none of this makes sense. And you Alice," Bella sneered her anger rising, "are just like Rosalie if not worst. This family gave you their trust and now you throw it back to them like it meant nothing. Today because of you and your games playing ruler, Esme and Carlisle may have to destroy one of their children. Are you that cruel to make your parents endure the lose of a child Alice?"

"Bella," Emmett cooed as he took her into his arms.

"Emmett I need to think." She pleaded with him turning the full force of her eyes on him.

Instantly he complied.

"Where will you go?" He asked tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Forks. I want to see Charlie." She said placing both her hands on his chest and leaning into him.

"Okay, I'll call the hospital. We'll leave as soon as you are ready."

"Em, you can't. You just started at the hospital. I'll go by myself."

"No you won't." I interjected. "I agree Emmett has to stay here but I don't like the idea of you going anywhere by yourself. I'll take her Em. Lord knows I need to get out of here."

"Go get your things." Emmett said kissing Bella's forehead.

"Don't need anything except my purse. I have clothes in Forks. Jazz you need anything?" Bella asked picking up her purse from the hall.

"No, I'm good." I said walking out to the garage and getting into the drivers seat of Bella's car.

I then watched as she hugged Esme and Carlisle and assured them that she would be back soon; that she just needed time to adjust. Edward, Jacob and Seth tried to crush her to death while Varsha and Sangeetta gave her delicate hugs. I then watched as Bella passed Alice without so much as a glance and walked back into Emmett's arms.

Even from this distance I could feel the love between those two.

Gently, Emmett opened the car and placed Bella into the seat next to me.

"Take care of her Jasper or else I will kill you."

All I did was nod as I reversed back only to have a sobbing Alice come and stand in front of the car

You can't be serious. Please." Alice sobbed clutching at her non- beating heart as if trying to hold it together.

"Be realistic Alice. You know where I stand when it comes to Bella. You were playing a game of chess with her life, with all their lives, Emmett and Edward included. How could you honestly think I would still want you after this?"

"Jasper, please don't leave." Alice cried again.

"Too late Alice. My sister has left and so will I."

Then I looked on as Edward and Emmett pulled a flailing Alice back into the house and it was then that Bella and I started our journey to Forks.


	30. Thinking Over

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHJT RELATED.**

**Hey guys,**

**I see you all liked the last chapter so you get another chapter today.**

**But before that I want to explain something to you all. One reader said I asked for input and then because I did not like the given input, I went on a rude rant. To clear the air, the majority of people who gave their input said to leave the story as it is so just because I did not change it does not mean that I did not take your input into consideration. If you don't believe me go read the reviews. This reader also said she/he is going to stop reading the story because it's not going the way they wanted. To that I say I'm sorry that you don't like how thing turned out and since you don't like the story, do yourself a favor and remove me from your story alerts. I have no hard feelings against you but you assumed that I paid no attention to what the readers wanted.**

**If I am completely honest, I was going to change the story line and remove Edward but every one asked for the story to remain the same, so it did.**

**Now, in relation to this chapter: in the last one we saw Carlisle loss his control and that Jasper and Bella left. Now, let me just say that this is an EMMETT/BELLA story. Nothing is going to happen between Bella and Jasper except for some brother/sister bonding. In this chapter, it's all Carlisle and Esme because I always wondered how the parents reacted with all the wrong-doings of their adopted offspring.**

**By the way………………THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS…………………..Feel free to review some more.**

**THINKING OVER.**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven.**

**Carlisle's POV.**

I have come to the conclusion that my family was completely dysfunctional and psychotic. I never in my life lost control like that but today, I flipped. I can honestly say that I do not want to believe what has been going on. I do not want to believe that Alice knew from the beginning but I knew I had to.

After Bella and Jasper left, Emmett went back to the hospital saying he had charts to do but I knew it was a lie. He needed an escape just like me. Little did he know that there is never an escape with our vampire minds.

Alice was still sobbing in the living room while Esme tried to comfort her but there was no comfort for her because even Esme had not much comfort to give.

What had happened here today was unspeakable and completely unacceptable. It was a torture all its own to know that want happened today had caused two of my children to feel the need to leave.

Today was truly an eye-opening experience for me. I never in all of my existence thought that my children had been so manipulative and deceitful. It was a hard fact to face but I needed to come to terms with that very fast.

Alice, my sweet pixie. I can not believe how much she hid from me. I can see logic in her reasoning that she thought it best to keep things hidden because she saw them resolve but to me it was not enough. I always saw myself as her father so her not telling me the truth was painful.

Edward, my first son. I see flaws in his story. It does not add up to me. Everything he said leaves me with a bitter taste in my mouth. I know I cannot turn him away; my heart will not allow me to do so but I know as well as he does, I can trust him like I use to. I need time.

Jasper, my eldest son. It pains me to know the pain he is going through. He was betrayed by the one person we all hope we are never betrayed by- his wife. During our conversation I can see just how deep Alice has cut through his heart and what made this worst was the fact that Alice had wronged against Bella, the sister he has sworn to protect.

Emmett. My heart bleeds for you. I have no idea how to help. You were just a pawn in this game they played and you suffered. Now as a result of it, your mate has left to help herself. She will come back to you. This I know but I fear that you will hurt so much until her return.

Lastly, Bella, my beautiful Bella. You have been hurt so long and so much by my family yet still you love us. Your innocence and purity is a welcomed breath of fresh air in this chaos. I count the seconds until you and Jasper return and then I can be the father to both of you that you deserve.

I was pulled from my musing when my office door opened to reveal a torn Esme. All I could do was open my arms to her as we both collapsed as the emotions of the day fell around us.


	31. Escape

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED.**

**ESCAPE.**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight.**

**Bella's POV.**

"Jasper, mom and dad are going to rip you up then put you back together only to rip you back up again if they find out what the hell you talk me into."

"What? We aren't doing anything wrong." He shrugged innocently.

"Jasper, initially, we told Carlisle and Esme Cullen that we are going to Forks……… population three thousand plus people but now we are not heading there are we?" I screeched as he handed the guard my passport.

"Jesus Bella. You are sounding like a harpy. We won't get in much trouble." Jasper said coolly, taking our passports back from the guard who was now chuckling at our exchange.

"Much being the operative word. That means that there is still a possibility that we get are getting in trouble." I sighed as he led me onto the plane.

"No Bella. It's not a possibility of getting into trouble. I am one hundred percent positive that we are going to get into trouble for this but what I am not sure of is the amount of trouble we will be in."

"Was that supposed to comfort me?" I asked as I handed him my carry on luggage to put in the over-head compartments.

"No, just warn you." He said as he draped his arm around my shoulder.

"Just so you know. You are sucking at being a big brother right now." I said glaring at the air hostess who was batting her eyelids in Jasper's direction a little too much. I might be angry with Alice right now but no one was going to destroy their marriage.

"Oh I know and by the way she's not lusting after me." Jasper smirked, pulling out one of the magazines from the slot in the chair in front of him.

"Well who is it then? It's only you and me." I asked completely confused.

"Well let us just say she bats for the other team." His smirk increasing in size.

It took me a while to realize what he was saying but as soon as I was able to decipher his message, I shrieked and crosses my arms across me chest.

"Not helping your case Bella. You are just showing more of your assets." Jasper chuckled as the hostess' smile grew wider.

"Jasper Whitlock Cullen, you had better find a way to get her to back of or else I will find a way to bet your vampire ass to Timbuktu and back."

"Awww………..Is little Isabella threatening me?" Jasper sniggered.

"No Jasper. I would never threaten you. I am just making a promise." I growled out.

"Oh…………. You are scary when you're angry. I'll think about helping you." He said leaning back in his first class seat.

"Jasper, don't make me call Carlisle. You know how the man is protective of his little girls. I say all I have to do is shed about ten tears before he leaves to find your immortal behind and turn you into mince meat." I smirked as Jasper paled considerably even for a vampire

"You won't. You won't call the parental unit on me." Jasper strutted out.

"Okay," I sighed, "you keep telling yourself that."

Before I could say anything else, Jasper called the said hostess over.

"Hello," she purred in my direction, "can I help you with anything?"

"Yeah, you can help us with something." Jasper answered.

"And what is that?" She replied not breaking eye contact with me.

"Stay away from her," Jasper growled menacingly, "My sister does not bend that way."

"You sure, sweetie?" She said reaching out towards me.

"Yes, I am sure. My boyfriend never had a fantasy with me being with another woman so there is no way in hell I would spend time with you." I hissed as I twisted her hand away from me. I waited until she whimpered in pain before I released her and watched in satisfaction as she scampered of.

"That was mean," Jasper laughed out.

"Oh shut up. You just wait until I tell Esme and Carlisle that you kidnapped me and then made a hostess flirt with me. You are a sick, sick man, Jasper. I am disappointed with you." I smirked.

"Come on Bells. That is not fair." Jasper whimpered.

"I know." I retorted before turning on my iPod and falling asleep.

I had no idea how long I was asleep until I felt Jasper touch my cheek.

"Baby sis, it's time to get up. We're preparing to land." Jasper whispered softly as he buckled my seat belt.

"Okay," I groaned as I flopped my head onto his shoulder.

Chuckling, he led me off the plane only to scoop me into his arms as soon as he handed of you luggage to one of the luggage carrier.

Twenty minutes later and we were pulling up into the driveway of a magnificent house.

"Jazz, who owns this?" My voice thick with sleep.

"You do." He answered simply.

"Oh……………WHAT?!?!?!" I screamed.

"Yup. I was waiting for that." He said animatedly as he stuck a finger into his ear. "You own this house. This is one of the properties that Carlisle bought for you." Jasper responded calmly as he pulled in front of the house.

"It's beautiful Jazz." I sighed in awe. "And by the way, where are we? I was too busy sleeping and dreaming of a certain shirtless Doctor Em…………."

"Jesus Bella. You are my baby sister. I don't need to know that." Jasper shuddered. "And to answer your question- we are presently in Hermanus, South Africa; a town known for their whale watching." Jasper answered, while opening the front door and dragging our luggage along.

"I could have seen whales in Forks." I responded dryly.

"Yes you could have seen whales in Forks but there is one thing that you can't do in Forks or as a matter of fact, in the continental US without being caught. Here, no one can stop you."

"And what is that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Answer me this first- what is the one thing that Carlisle and Charlie do not want you to do?"

"Ride a motorbike. Why?" I replied.

"Well then, since they're not here, you better suit up baby sis. You have a brand new Ducati to break in." He said throwing me a set of keys and walking of.

"Jasper, a Ducati? Are you serous?" I squealed after him. "Is it normal for vampires to be suicidal?" I asked still staring at the keys in my hand.

"Times a wasting Bella." Jasper called to me.

"If I am injured in any way, it is your fault." I said walking out to meet him in the garage where the bikes were.

"Okay," Jasper chuckled handing me a jacket and a helmet.

"They are going to kill you." I said but at the same time, I was silently swooning at the sight of the powerful machine in front of me.

"Bella, would you shut up already and let's get the hell out of here." And with that, both Jasper and I flew out of the garage and down the drive in a matter of seconds.


	32. Chapter 32

Dear Readers,

I know that this notice is starting off very formal but there is a reason for that.

A few weeks ago I got a private message, the context of which was very rude and downright insulting. I will not share the exact message with you simply because I no longer have it saved on my computer. This message was the main reason I had not updated in a while.

You see, I like many of you began writing here just for the joy of writing. I gain nothing from this and for someone to callously call my work a piece of crap was hurtful but, at that point in time, not enough to stop me from writing. So unknowing to you all, the readers, I took a break to re-center myself and my writing.

Presently, in my possession are additional chapters to each and every single one of my stories but sadly I will not be publishing them until further notice.

I know that everyone who is reading this is wondering why I have basically put my stories on hiatus and I will now explain.

On the day that I got that first message, I was shaken. I am a first time author and to have your work called 'crap' is not a nice feeling as someone of you can agree to. Yesterday, I got a similar message from a different person saying the exact same thing, only a bit more hurtful. I am not telling you all this because I am looking for sympathy. I know as a writer there are some people who would not like your work. After all, you cannot please everyone but there is a difference between constructive criticism and insults.

Now, because of that, I have begun to doubt myself. Even now as I am writing this I wonder if I have made an error somewhere for someone to lash out at me. I know that my work is not perfect because I went at this writing thing without any help, editing and do all the corrections myself. But was it really crap?

I know that there are writers who would say what needed to be said to those who insult their work. I am not one of those. I just hope those two individuals read this and realize I am only human and that I make mistakes too.

So now, the other question is- What is going to happen to these stories? As I said before, they are going on hiatus indefinitely. I assure all of you that I am going to write again and continue these stories but I need time. Also, in this break that I am taking, with the help of a friend, I am going to rework every single one of these stories. That means changes are going to occur.

So, that's all I have to say. Please say all you needed to say. Just, please try not to be harsh with your words.

Yours truly,

Vcln.


	33. Just Listen

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED.**

**I'M BACK**

**Read, enjoy and review.**

**JUST LISTEN**

**Chapter twenty- nine**

**Bella's POV**

Ring.

Ring.

RING!

"Answer the phone. Jasper answer the phone." I chanted over and over again as the obnoxious man-made invention kept ringing.

"Okay Jasper. Don't answer the phone. I, the human, will arise from her slumber and answer it." I grumbled as I threw my covers off me and made my way to the phone; stumbling only a total of three times. I had never been one to brag but I must say my skills were improving.

"Hello?" I said as I answered the phone while rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Bella?" I heard Alice's voice on the other end, sounding so shattered and broken.

"Hey, girly! How are you?" I asked softly as I heard her begin to sob into the phone.

"He won't answer me. I tried calling him, texting him, email, anything I could thing of but he is refusing to talk to me. I can't lose my husband Bella. I love him. I know I messed up by not saying anything but I couldn't. If I did say something then you and Emmett would not be together and things wouldn't change. Please Bella, let me talk to him." She sobbed.

"Alice?" I heard someone call on her side. "Sweetheart, where are you?"

"Is that mom, Alice? Is she looking for you?" I asked.

"Yeah. Mum, Dad and Emmett think I should just give Jasper some time to think but it's been two weeks Bella. I need my husband. I want him home with me." She said sniffling.

Suddenly a door opened on Alice's side causing her to jump.

"Alice," I heard my mother' voice as she entered into the room. "There you are. Come on you have to hunt, sweetie. Your dad and Edward are going with you."

"No," she replied stubbornly.

"Alice this is not up for debate. You have not been on a hunt since Jasper left. You are weak. Now you are going with your father and brother or God help me Alice I will…"

"What will you do? Huh?" Alice shrieked having lost her temper. "Ground me? Take away my allowance. My husband has left me. He is gone; all because I wanted to see my brother and sister happy. Really? Was this the price I had to pay? Did I have to lose the only thing that meant everything thing to me?"

Suddenly the phone was grabbed from my hand causing me to jump as I came face to face with a livid Jasper.

"Alice what the hell is wrong with you that is our mother. How dare you speak to her like that! And I will talk to when I am ready; IF I EVER AM!" He growled before slamming the receiver back onto the phone base casing the phone to break.

"Jasper, what the hell!" I shrieked throwing piece of the phone at him.

"What?" He asked innocently as the piece of phone ricocheted of his forehead.

"Why did you say that to her? She loves you, you idiot."

"How the hell could you defend her like that after all she has done? And I know that she loves me but I just can't get by what she did."

"I can defend her because I have talked to her. In her mind she thought she was justified by what she did. The insanely large phone bill proved just how much I talked to her Jasper. She thought that it was the only way for Emmett and me to get together." I replied hotly. "You can't get by what happened because you are holding onto your anger. Let it go Jazz. You will loss much more if you don't." I said softly.

"Like what? I trusted my wife. I love her above all else, Bella. I have placed her on a pedestal and worshipped her with every breath I took but you are my sister, Emmett is my brother. I will never allow anyone to comprise the safety of my family and she did just that." Jasper snarled pulling away from me and walked out of my bedroom. Stubbornly I followed. This disagreement both of them had to end and had to end now.

"Well that is the rub isn't it? Are you saying that Alice should have told the truth from the beginning and prevented Emmett and myself from ever finding happiness with one another? Is that what you saying?" I retorted as we walked into outside by the pool for our sibling throw-down.

"That is not what I am saying. Yes, she should have at one point said that Rosalie was really the spawn of the devil and Edward was her idiot follower; mind controlled or not. I assume that you and Emmett would have been together eventually. You are soul mates after all."

"Can you bet my life on that? Do you honestly believe that if Alice had tampered with faith that Emmett and I would be together today? And even if we were together, would we have had so strong a bond?"

He didn't answer. He couldn't even look at me. He knew I was right. Alice's hands were tied. She couldn't do anything.

"She still lied to me, Bella. That fact doesn't change." He said gruffly as he sat down by the pool and placed his feet into the water.

"I never said it did but you need to talk to her; work it out. If you don't you may end up hurting her more than you intended."

"I never meant to hurt her. I just needed to get away. I am a man who has been torn in two. One half of me wants to take her in my arms and tell her I forgive her and that I understand why she did what she did while the other half remembers the pain she caused to you and Emmett and I want to throttle her into the next century."

"I understand. I truly do. We both needed to get away that day but you need to make your peace. It's been two weeks now Jasper. She is your wife, Jasper. Listen to her. She only wanted what was best for the family. Was what she did really so bad that we needed to condemn her to the cross for?" I said taking a seat next to him and placing my head on his shoulder.

"Yes," He replied instantly, "But I see your point. Maybe I should give her a call. But I am not promising that all will be well in one call."

"No one said it would be Jazz. But I think you and my baby sister needs to work you crap out. The only one who has not moved past this latest family fuck up in the Cullen household is you. I can assure you that no one was pleased with Edward's revelation. But after talking to Alice…well we understand." I heard Emmett's voice say across at the other end of the pool.

"Emmett?" I whispered refusing to believe my eyes.

"Hey, babydoll. I missed you." And with those words I ran from my seat next to jasper and into the arms of the man that I loved.

"I missed you too." Was all I whispered before I pulled his lips down to mine in one of the most earth shattering kisses known to man.


End file.
